


I Wish For My Dreams To Come True

by Le3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edvy - Freeform, Edward loves Envy, Envy belongs to Edward, Envy loves Edward back, EnvyxEdward, F/M, Gluttony belongs to Alex Louis Armstrong, Lust belongs to Roy, LustxRoy, M/M, Master/Servant, OC homunculi, The Homunculi are personal servants to Alchemists, Van Hohenheim was Envy’s previous master, Wrath is still called King Bradley and is a free Homunculus, greedxling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 66,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le3/pseuds/Le3
Summary: Ever since Envy was created and given to Van Hohenheim, he always thought that his life would be a living Hell until he learned that Hohenheim was a very kind man and he really liked his master until Hohenheim gave him to one of his sons before he leaves. Envy wants to protect the boys and he wants to make sure the boys will grow up, strong.Not only that, but he wishes to be with Ed, get married, have his child, and be his 'wife' but will those things come true or not?Edward on the other hand wants to show Envy how much he cares about him and he wants to free Envy so that they could have a great life together but he also has to find a way to get his brother's body back as well.I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.





	1. The Next Master

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the Homunculi could be treated like the Pearls like in Steven Universe in my story and hey, tell me what you guys think and I'll be willing to change something or take a request if you so have one. 
> 
> And again, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just want to share what I was thinking for so long.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.

Long ago in a small town called Resembool, there lived a man with his love, his two sons and his personal servant, Envy the Homunculus. 

The Homunculi became personal servants to the Alchemists ever since their kind was first created. It was agreed that the Homunculi were given to talented Alchemists that deserve someone to do some of their work for them.

Envy was no different from the other Homunculi. He was going to be given to an Alchemist that was worthy of him and 174 years ago, a year after he was created, he was given to Van Hohenheim as a reward for helping someone that only he and Hohenheim knew.

Envy has been serving Hohenheim ever since and he would do whatever he could to make him proud because Hohenheim was like family to him and when his sons, Edward and Alphonse were born, he was really excited to help take good care of them.

But that changed when Hohenheim was asking Envy for his help over and over again and he hasn't really been getting to know the youngsters. He also noticed that his master was looking sad all the time and it worried him a lot but whenever he asks him what's wrong, he never got an answer.

Envy handed his master more rope for the swing set. Hohenheim tied the knots tight around the largest tree branch to make it sturdy enough. He tied one more tight knot around the branch before turning to Envy.

"Alright that should hold it." He told the Homunculus. Envy nodded his head once then turned to his right to see Trisha watching them. Trisha gave a smile to Envy then turned to Hohenheim.

Envy watched the two of them talk for a while and the next thing he heard from his master was "I'm going away for awhile."

In the morning, Envy packed his master's clothes, some food, and some of his research notes in one big suitcase. Then waited patiently for his master at the front door.

"Envy?" Hohenheim called for the Homunculus.

Envy went into the living room where Trisha was helping his master put his long brown coat on. Once the coat was on, Hohenheim turned to Envy.

"Is everything packed?" He asked him.

"Yes sir." Envy answered, holding out the suitcase. "I packed everything that would be considered useful."

Hohenheim smiled at the Homunculus for a moment before it turned into a sad smile. "Good and I'm going to miss you Envy."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean master?"

Hohenheim looked at Trisha then back to Envy. "I'm going to give you to Edward and you'll be his Homunculus from now on."

Envy was shocked to hear the news. His master was willing to give him to his eldest son but why?

"Why?" Envy asked.

Hohenheim gave a sigh and started walking to the door. "Because Envy I have to face this alone and I need someone to look out for my sons while I'm gone."

Envy nodded. He did have a point and Envy has the ability to shapeshift into anything or anybody he wants so he would be able to protect them plus who knows what could happen to Trisha or the boys. Also he could start getting close to the boys like he wanted to.

"I'll make sure they're safe." Envy promised, handing the suitcase to Hohenheim who gladly took it.

Edward and Alphonse were coming down the stairs with still sleepy faces on and they saw their mom, dad, and Envy at the door. Envy was handing the suitcase to their dad then Hohenheim turned his head to see Edward and Alphonse staring at them.

Hohenheim set the suitcase aside then went down on his knees. "Edward?"

Edward moved to his father. "Yeah?"

Hohenheim gave his son a warm smile and he put both his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm leaving Envy with you and I want you to make sure he'll be safe and happy. Okay?"

Edward nodded eagerly and ran over to hug Envy’s leg. He always liked Envy. "I'll make sure he's okay and he'll feel like he's part of the family." Edward looked up to look at Envy's face. "Right Envy?"

Envy nodded and looked back at his now previous master. Hohenheim picked up his suitcase and gave one more look to everyone before he went outside the door.


	2. The Tragic Day

It was a warm and sunny day in the small town of Resembool. The sky was perfectly clear, the boys were on their way home, and the birds were chirping in the distance outside the window of the boys' room. 

Over the years after his previous master gave him to Edward, Envy has been getting to know the boys better and he couldn't be any happier than he was today. Edward really loved spending time with him, Alphonse likes it when Envy reads or tells a story to the boys, and Trisha treats him like a son instead of a servant which made feel loved, like he was more then just a Homunculus. The boys' friend, Winry, mistook him for a girl when they first met and she kept apologizing to him but he told her it was okay a thousand times. Also her grandmother, treats him right too, like he is a human being other then a Homunculus. He loved everyone and he felt like he belongs here with everyone.

It's nothing like the horrible times as a slave to his father. His father always wanted him to do this and that without caring about what he thought or felt. It was the same for his brothers and sister when he was still with him. He was sad when he was separated from his siblings and was given to Hohenheim and he was scared that he would be treated worse then his father treated him but Hohenheim didn't treat him badly at all. He treated him like a human being and he asked him nicely if he could do something for him and he always said thank you after he did something for him. 

Envy was folding some of the boys' clothes and putting them back where they belonged. He looked out the window on his right to see the boys waving to him and he waved back with a 'welcome back' smile. 

Then Envy heard a loud thud from downstairs.

Envy stopped folding the laundry and ran downstairs. "Miss. Trisha?" He called.

Envy looked in the living room and didn't see Trisha there. Then he looked outside where some white sheets were still drying and didn't see her there either. Then he ran into the kitchen and saw Trisha on the floor passed out and some food she got was scattered around the floor.

"MISS. TRISHA!" He screamed with fear and ran to her side.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Ed and Al were walking home from school while talking about Winry.

"I bet Winry will marry me one day brother." Al said, proudly.

Ed just shrugged. "Okay."

Al glared at his older brother. "What do you mean okay? Don't you like Winry too?"

Ed looked at his brother. "Yeah but I only like her as a sister. Envy is the one I want to marry." He addmited.

Al's eyes widened. "ENVY!? BUT HE'S WAY TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT? IT'S TRUE!" Al exclaimed.

Ed shrugged again and started walking step by step on the small bridge wall with his arms out to keep his balance. "That may be true Al, but did you forget that Envy’s a Homunculus?"

Al shook his head. "No, but what does that have to do with it?"

"From what I've read from dad's books, Homunculi can live a long time and remember when Envy accidentally cut his left pointer finger when he was in the kitchen with Mom!" Ed asked, getting off the bridge wall and walking on the dirt path with his brother.

Al nodded, showing that he remembered.

"And you saw the red lightning bolts that were around his cut too right?"

Al nodded again.

"That was because his body was healing fast and didn't you notice that he hasn't gotten any older?" Ed asked him, raising his eyebrow again.

Al gasped and his eyes became wide again. "He's immortal!"

"Exactly!" Ed said. "And since he's immortal, I'll be able to be his lover and become his husband when I get older."

Ed had been in love with Envy ever since he got to know the Homunculus better and when he found out that he was immortal on that day, he was filled with joy because that meant that Envy would still be the same when Ed got older and he had plenty of time to win Envy's heart. He just hoped that Envy won't fall in love with someone else before then, it would just break his heart.

Their house was in sight and both boys saw Envy putting their clothes away for them in their room. They waved at him and he waved back with a smile but then they saw him turn fast and he looked worried.

Ed frowned. "Did he looked worried, or was it just me?"

Al shook his head. "Something tells me we need to go help him."

Ed wasted no time. He ran up to the house and opened the front door to see Envy run into the kitchen.

"MISS. TRISHA!" Ed heard Envy scream and he ran to where Envy was helping their Mom up.

"MOM!" He screamed too and helped Envy with their mother, Al following and helping too. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Not long after Envy tried to help Trisha, she died of an illness and the three boys, the Rockbells, and some other people were around her grave for her funeral. 

Ed had his hand in Envy’s left hand while Al's hand was in Envy’s right hand. Envy and Al were shedding some tears and Ed squeezed Envy’s hand a little harder to try to tell him that everything will be okay.

It was sunset and the Elric brothers were sitting by their mother's grave. The boys sat there almost all day thinking about all the good times they had shared with their beloved mother. Envy said he needed to go back to the house to get some things, leaving the boys to themselves.

Envy came back with a dark blue blanket and a basket with food in it. He went up to the boys and put the blanket around the boys. "It's cold out here boys so cover up."

Ed and Al smiled at Envy. Envy then took two sandwiches out of the basket and handed them to the boys. The boys took them and smiled up at Envy.

"Thanks Envy." Ed and Al said in unison.

"No problem." He said and took his own sandwich out.

The three of them ate in silence and just looked at Trisha's grave.

When Al was done eating he broke the silence. "I want to see mom."

Envy looked at Al sadly. Ed looked up at Envy with sad eyes. Envy hoped that he could still keep the boys safe no matter what happens.


	3. The Freezing Alchemist and his Winter Breath Homunculus (Part 1)

The streets of Central were looking out for Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist who was causing chaos for who knows what reason. He ran through the dark alleyways of Central to make sure no one would see him but then a couple soldiers found him and shot him with guns but he either froze them or burned them.

"Water freezes and water boils. Either way you're just as dead." He said aloud to the dead soldiers.

Then out of nowhere a spear with blue lightning came flying at him. He jumped back from it and looked at it closely. "That's alchemy."

"What a nasty thing to do." Said the blond boy coming from the shadows. The boy had a blond braid, with black clothes and boots with a red jacket, and gold eyes.

"Yeah well my Homunculus and I have business to take care of." He told the boy. He turned to another alley to his right. "Isn't that right, Ruthless?"

"Yes master and hey kid, you should know that the Law of Equivalent Exchange states that great things come with great sacrifice." Said a female voice in the next alley. The women looked like she was in her early twenties with black flat iron curls, purple eyes, full lips with black lipstick, pale complexion, black shin high heel boots with red circles with red lines going up her black pants and around her waist to make it seem like a belt, a black jacket, a black shirt, metal wristband bracelet with the left saying 'Isaac McDougal' and right saying 'Freezing Alchemist' and her Ouroboros tattoo was on the front of her neck. "Isn't that right?"

"Shut up, Ruthless." Another voice joined in. The blond boy turned around to see his Homunculus with dark palm tree looking hair with a black head band with a red alchemy like triangle, black sleeveless turtleneck crop top, black skirt, black wrist length gloves, metal armbands with left saying 'Edward Elric' and right saying 'Fullmetal Alchemist,' purple eyes, pale complexion, and long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His Ouroboros tattoo was on his left thigh. This Homunculus was Envy and he just entered the alley. "The laws of alchemy don't involve murder."

With that, Envy clapped his palms together and grabbed the spear that his master made and transmuted it with red lightning and turned it into a metal baseball bat with spikes.

The female Homunculus, Ruthless, and her master started at him shocked. "You can use alchemy!?" Ruthless exclaimed. "How is that possible!?"

Isaac and Ruthless were shocked to see that a Homunculus was able to use alchemy since Isaac was taught that Homunculi weren't able to use alchemy and Ruthless isn't able to do alchemy. Ruthless couldn't believe that she saw one of her kind do alchemy.

"Al know!" The blond yelled. Then a large shadow cased down on Ruthless and Isaac. A huge suit of armor appeared and he went to hit both of them but Isaac and Ruthless jumped back.

Envy gave Edward the bat and he went to punch Ruthless in the face but she breathed in and blew a storm of snow at them. The boys jumped and looked down at her. She stopped blowing to look up to see the boys about to fall down on her.

Edward raised the bat and was about to hit Isaac until the older male lifted his right arm that had a metal cover with a transmutation circle on it and the bat landed right on it with a loud clank.

Then Isaac used his alchemy to try to boil Edward's right arm but then it backfired.

"What!?" He exclaimed. Al put his hands together to hit him in the head but Isaac was quick and tossed Al over his head.

"It was supposed to work!" Ruthless exclaimed herself. Envy’s right arm was covered with red lightning and his right arm turned into a sword, then he went to go cut her but then she blow him away with her strong snow breath.

"I had you, your arm should have boiled." Isaac told him.

"Well you did ruin my coat." Edward told him. Isaac and Ruthless looked at his right arm and they saw that it wasn't made of flesh, it was made out of automail.

"Master, an automail arm." Ruthless stated, shocked yet again.

Edward took his coat off, Al and Envy lifted themselves of the ground. Envy turned his arm back to normal and dusted the snow off his cloths and hair.

"A gifted Alchemist who doesn't use a transmutation circle and has a automail right arm." Isaac said aloud.

"And his Homunculus that can shapeshift and can even use alchemy and he doesn't need a transmutation circle to use alchemy either." Ruthless stated aloud. "We know you two."

"You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Isaac told the blond boy.

"And you are his shapeshifting Homunculus, Envy." Ruthless told the Homunculus.

"So wait you're not the Fullmetal Alchemist then sir?" Ruthless asked, pointing to the suit of armor.

Al scratched his head in a nervous way. "Um, no, I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse."

Ruthless sweat dropped, so did her master.

"But he's a runt." Isaac said.

"OH YEAH, WELL CAN A RUNT DO THIS!?" Edward yelled with anger and clapped his hands. He slammed his hands to the ground and the wall squeezed Isaac and Ruthless together.

"When you and I heard the stories Ruthless, I've never imagined this." Issac told her.

"I didn't either master. I can't believe the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid." She admitted.

That got Edward even more mad. He clapped his hands again and slammed his right hand to the wall. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

Then a rock hand smacked both the Freezing Alchemist and his Homunculus hard.

Envy sweat dropped. "Uh, Ed. I don't think she was talking about your height."

"I don't think so either." Al admitted.

Ed's eyes widened but then he had an angry face again. "WELL EVEN IF SHE WASN'T, SHE STILL PISSED ME OFF!"

"Hey." A soldier with brown hair exclaimed to Alphonse. "You're the one we've heard stories about lately, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

A few other soldiers took Isaac away and they tied his Homunculus up in a straight jacket with a mouth covering so she won't blow a blizzard with her mouth.

"You're as good as they say. Thanks for all your help." The solder told Alphonse.

"Uh, your welcome but I'm not really the one you should be thanking." Al told the soldier.

In the alley, Envy fixed up Ed's red coat with his own alchemy. Once he was done he gave it to Ed and he put it on himself.

"Thanks Envy." Ed thanked him.

"No problem Ed." Envy said then they went out of the alley and Envy looked at Al with a smile and pointed his thumb to a random direction. "Well, let's get going Al. We have a train to catch."

Ed and Envy walked to where they could go catch the train station and Al followed. "Oh okay. If you guys think it's alright to leave."

Ed looked at Envy who was walking next to him. Envy looked forward and had his hands to his sides. Ed was about to hold his right hand when he heard a splash coming from behind them. He turned around to see that Isaac had his left hand on a puddle and he used his alchemy to make a steamy fog. Ed and Envy coughed in the mist.

"What is that?" Ed asked. "Steam?"

"Brother, Envy." Al exclaimed. "They're gone."

Ed and Envy looked up to see that Isaac and Ruthless were indeed gone and the mouth mask was on the ground along with the straight jacket and hand cuffs.

"Oh come the fuck on." Envy complained.

"Damn it." Ed said with anger. "Now they really pissed me off."


	4. The Freezing Alchemist and his Winter Breath Homunculus (Part 2)

Isaac and Ruthless went over to the Central prison. They wanted to get at least some help from two people hat they believe noticed that things were not what they seemed. 

Isaac looked over at Ruthless. "I'll go talk to Solf J. Kimblee, you go to his Homunculus?" 

Ruthless nodded. "You got it."

They both went their separate ways with Isaac going right and Ruthless going left. She went all the way downstairs were the imprisoned Homunculi were kept. The imprisoned Homunculi were kept downstairs so they could be separated from their masters. Also if the master of a Homunculus wanted, needed, or even loved their Homunculus, the Homunculus would be in jail along with their master and they had to wear things that could prevent them from using their abilities.

Ruthless walked down a long black hall to go to a metal door with a metal sign reading 'Homunculi.' She tried to turn the door knob but it was locked so she used her Ice breath to freeze the knob and break it off. She opened the door to see rows of cells with Homunculi of all kinds male and female, some were in straight jackets while some just had handcuffs on or had mouth coverings.

Ruthless went to the far end of the hall to find a soldier guarding a metal door that read 'Kimblee' on it. That's where she needed to be.

"Hello." She called to the soldier. 

The soldier looked up and saw her and was about to shot his gun at her but then she blew a gust of ice wind at him and he turned into a frozen statue. She went passed him and opened the jail slot at the bottom of the sign.

"Amoral?" She called.

There was silence for a moment but then a voice answered in a sweet sing song voice. "That's me."

Ruthless continued. "My master and I are planning on helping this Country. We think there's something going on that people never knew about and I think we might need yours and your master's help as well."

Inside the cell a female Homunculus was in a dark room with only a bed. The Homunculus, Amoral had a white straight jacket on with a black skirt, purple eyes with long eyelashes, blood red lips, pale complexion, and long black Victorian ringlets that flow down her back. She looked over the slot and gave a wicked grin. "Really?"

"Really." Ruthless answered. "My master and I can get you guys out of here and we can work together...."

Ruthless was cut off by an evil laugh coming from the room. "Sorry dear but I'm not interested and I don't think my master is either."

Ruthless stared at the slot for a little bit then asked. "Why not? Didn't you guys notice the bad things going on?"

"Oh yes, we have." Amoral answered. "But we don't care what happens to everyone here so run along now and join your master. You two are on your own." Then she gave a crazy laugh.

Ruthless shut the lid. "Your loss." Then she ran out the room and went upstairs to catch up with her master.

"Any luck with Kimblee?" She asked.

Isaac shook his head. "None. We're on our own Ruthless." 

She nodded then they both ran out the prison door and went down a random alleyway to find the transmutation circle that Isaac made buried in building rocks.

"Fuck." Ruthless exclaimed then her and Issac moved some of the heavy rocks away from the circle. The circle was still there and it was still drawn perfectly.

Ruthless gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God it's still their master."

"Thank God indeed." He agreed.

Edward appeared at the end of the alley. "Stop right there you two. I was wondering what the two of you were doing so I came back to check it out and here you guys are." 

Both Isaac and Ruthless chuckled.

Al and Envy appeared at the other end of the alley.

"Now we got ya." Envy told them.

"There's no where to run to this time." Al added.

"Clearly but who's running?" Isaac asked then the transmutation circle began to glow red with red lightning coming from it, much like how Envy used his alchemy but it wasn't just coming from the alley they were all in right now, different others in Central were having the same effect and all of the lightning was coming up into the sky.

"An alchemic reaction, at this rate." Ed said aloud.

"Impossible, unless.." Al started.

"He's probably using..." Envy added.

"A Philosopher's Stone." Ed finished with excitement. But the excitement didn't last when all of a sudden a cold wind and snow started to surround all of them. Then parts of the alley way was freezing up and collecting ice. 

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air." Ed stated.

"Edward Elric." Isaac started. "You sworn to serve to be part of the military but do you really know who you're working for or what their true plans are?" 

Ed chuckled a little. "I don't care, it's really none of my business."

"But you and Envy should know that we're only doing what's right because they're all going to destroy us all if we don't do something now."Ruthless tried to convince him but then Envy did a front flip and landed behind Ruthless. Then he hit her dead in the back and she was kicked to the lake gate with a loud bang.

"He said he didn't care and neither do I." Envy told her.

"RUTHLESS!" Isaac called to make sure she was alright but then Al did a front flip too and fought Isaac then punched him hard. Ed moved out of the way of the alley where Isaac was punched away from them and he was sitting next to Ruthless.

"Alright." Ed cheered. "Nice work Al, Envy."

Ed looked at Isaac who was helping Ruthless to her feet. "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" Isaac asked him.

"You know the Philosopher's Stone." Ed answered. "You're using it to activate the circles so where is it?"

Ruthless gave them a wicked grin. "Sorry kid, but you're out of your league."

Then Isaac used his alchemy to turn the water near them into a huge iceberg. He grabbed Ruthless by her waist a then he grabbed the gate and both of them were lifted up into the air. Al, Ed and Envy got out of the way so that they wouldn't get killed. 

Then without a further ado, Alex Louis Armstrong along with his Homunculus, Gluttony were to the rescue.

"Do not worry. For Major Armstrong is here." The major called the running people.

"He's all yours major. Take him down." Ed called back still trying to run away from the huge ice coming tardy them then the Major used his alchemy to punch the ice that only stopped for a little bit then it started going to the right.

"Well that was unexpected." The major said.

"What the Hell are doing?" Ed yelled. "You were supposed to stop it but now you made it worse." Before the major could defend himself, the ice started to grow more and more. 

"The ice is still emerging." Gluttony said terrified.

Envy thought about this for a little bit then he figured it out. "Wait a minute, he has this place in one transmutation circle."

Al and Ed looked at Envy. "What?" Al asked him but then Ed picked up on what Envy was thinking.

"Al, if all the circles that are making this huge one meet in the middle...," he street then he saw Isaac and Ruthless on top of the growing ice wall going to the Military Headquarters. "Crap. They're heading for Central Command."

"They're gonna freeze it over." Ed, Al and Envy said in unison.

Isaac looked over to his Homunculus who looked at him right back with determination written all over her face and in her eyes. "Let's end this." She nodded with confidence.

"Not so fast." Ed called out to them. Then Ed used his alchemy to lift himself to the ice wall, Al and Envy not far behind him. Once all three were up their they all started to fight the two of them. Then Ruthless blew Al's head of his armor and she was shocked to look inside.

"There's no body in the armor master." Isaac looked inside the armor and what his Homunculus said was true. There was no body in there at all, only a blood seal. Then he smirked at the brothers and Envy.

"You lost your right arm and your brother lost his body. So you guys committed alchemy's unforgivable sin, didn't you?" He asked them. Ruthless gasped but then chuckled darkly.

"That would explain why Envy’s able to do alchemy." She said. "When you guys committed it, Envy must have done it with you two, is that correct?"

Ed got angry and he looked down at the ground. They were both right about that, Envy was with them when Ed and Al they tried to bring their mom back to life but then Al lost his body and Ed lost his left leg. Envy was nowhere to be seen until after Ed put Al's soul into the suit of armor. Envy wouldn't tell him what he saw that day because he was to terrified. Because Ed loved Envy, he didn't force him to tell him, he would talk about it when he was ready to.

"You know there are certain lines you really shouldn't cross." Ed told him the he ran and punched him in the gut. Envy flipped in the air and hit Ruthless to the ice before she could help her master the Al kicked both Isaac and Ruthless off the ice.

The three boys slide down once Isaac and Ruthless were on the ground. "Give it up." Ed commanded both of them. "There's no water for you to use here."

Isaac chuckled then he looked at Ruthless who was healing from a cut that she got from Envy. "You've forgotten what I can do already kid? My master has all the water he needs thanks to me."

Then Isaac touched her mouth and he used the snow that came from her breath and used it to make two ice spears that hit Ed on his left shoulder. Envy and Al rushed to his aid. "ED!" Envy exclaimed, worried.

"Why are you guys fighting us?" Ruthless asked them. "We are only trying to save this country." Then her and her master walked away.

Envy was worried about Ed's wound. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Ed reassured them. "I'm not done." Then he took the ice out of his shoulder. "Not even close."

Ruthless did what she could to try to keep her master walking but it wasn't going to we'll when he was losing a lot of blood. She was about to set hi down in another alley when she saw a shadow. The shadow walked closer to the two then she saw that it was Fuhrer King Bradley.

"You." She gasped. Isaac looked up to see that it was really him.

"Get back." He pushed Ruthless out of the way and she watched her and her master fight. He was fighting him really but then King Bradley used his sword to kill the Freezing Alchemist. Then she screamed.


	5. Doctor Wicked

Ruthless was about to attack the Fuhrer that killed the man she cared about until she collapsed on the ground. She was breathing but only a little. Envy ran over and looked at the scene.

"What happened?" He asked King Bradley who was kneeling down to check Ruthless over.

The Fuhrer looked up at him. "It appears that the Freezing Alchemist was using her Philosopher's Stone to make the circles work which also caused her to lose some of her energy but don't worry." He picked Ruthless up bridal style and got up from the ground. "I'll let Doctor Wicked take a look at her and we'll give her a new master when we find another Alchemist."

Envy nodded and he looked over at Ed and Al that just arrived to look at the scene. The soldiers took Isaac McDougal's dead body away while the Fuhrer walked to Colonel Roy Mustang and his Homunculus, Lust. The Fuhrer ordered Roy to take Ruthless to Wicked so that he could look her over. Roy nodded and he and Lust went over to Roy's car. Lust opened the back seat door and Roy carefully set Ruthless inside.

Lust closed the door and her and Roy looked over at Ed, Al and Envy. "I want you to met me at Headquarters." Roy told the trio. Envy and Al nodded while Ed got angry.

"Do you mind if I go see Wicked too Ed?" Envy asked out of the blue.

Ed looked at Envy who gave him a pleading look. It was obvious to Ed and Al that Envy liked Wicked. Who wouldn't like him? He's one of the most heartwarming, clever, and handsome Homunculus there is. With his perfect long black stubble beard, a black Faux Hawk haircut, pale complexion, strong muscular body, purple eyes and his Ouroboros tattoo was on his right wrist. He was a free Homunculus who loved helping both Homunculi and humans and rumor has it that he also helped beings that were half human, half Homunculi but there was no proof. When Al, Ed and Envy met him not long after Ed joined the Military, Envy got along with him very well and Envy tries to flirt with him whenever he gets the chance.

And Ed didn't like it at all. He would get jealous of Wicked whenever he saw him with Envy and he just wanted to kill him but since Envy was giving him the pleading look that always looked cute in Ed's opinion, he said. "Sure I don't mind at all."

Envy gave Edward a smile and a hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you." He chanted to Ed then he let go of Ed and ran over to Mustang's car where he and Lust were about to drive away.

"Wait!" Envy called out to the car. "I'm coming too."

Roy and Lust looked behind them to see Envy running towards the car. Lust signaled him to get in and Envy went to the left side of the car and got in.

"Ready?" Roy asked the Homunculi.

Envy buckled his seat belt. "Yes." He answered and Lust nodded.

Roy started the car and the four of them drove off to the Homunculi and human Doctor. Ed watched the car go and it went down a few blocks before it turned right where it couldn't be seen anymore. Once it was gone, Ed got angry again. 

Al saw the angry look his brother had and he put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother?" Ed looked up at Al then back to the road where he growled with jealousy.

Al sweat dropped.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

The three Homunculi and Roy drove down town to where there were a lot of buildings with some shops of all kinds, some restaurants, and business places. They drove down to a Coffee Shop where the 'Wicked Clinic' was next door to it. The building was all black and it was about two stories tall with a black door, a window on each side by the door, and two at the top. The sign 'Wicked Clinic' was on top of the door in white letters.

Roy, Lust and Envy got out of the car and Envy went to open the back right door and unbuckled Ruthless from her seat. He stepped aside to let Roy lift her up from the seat then they all went to the front door.

Envy knocked four times then waited a few minutes. Soon enough Wicked opened the door. Wicked had black pants, a long sleeved black sweater, black shoes and red lines that start at the bottom of his back and end at the front of his pants with circles, making them look like suspenders. He gave a grin to all of them. "I was expecting all of you." He said in a rich deep voice. He stepped aside and signaled all of them to come in. 

The three of them along with Ruthless in Roy's arms, walked through the Clinic were they walked through the waiting room with a few chairs with a table with magazines and newspapers on the table and on the far right was some toys for children to play with. Then they walked through the hall filled with a few doors where Wicked opened the third door on the right.

All five of them went inside and Roy set Ruthless down on the patient bed. Wicked got his black leather medical bag and sat down in a chair next to the bed then he looked up at everyone. "This is Isaac McDougal's Homunculus, Ruthless, is that correct?"

All of them nodded. Wicked checked Ruthless out then he took out a needle with a red liquid that looked like the color of a Philosopher's Stone in it from his medical bag and injected the liquid right into her chest. When he took the needle out, a little bit of red lightning came from her chest, healing the hole she got from the needle. He covered Ruthless up with a white blanket and he looked over at everyone else.

"She's going to need a lot of rest from all the energy she's lost but she should be able to recover in about a day or two." He said. Wicked closed his eyes for a little while then he shook his head. He opened his eyes again and looked at the trio.

"Is she going to be okay in the future Doctor?" Roy asked him. That was Wicked's ability, to see parts of the future and so far they weren't wrong but everyone is still keeping an eye out for a wrong one.

Wicked shook his head. "She's never going to forgive the Fuhrer, Colonel." He answered.

Roy, Lust and Envy gave worried looks. Wicked then moved his right arm to the outside of the room. "Why don't I make all of us some tea?" He suggested. 

Lust was about to say yes until Roy spoke. "I'm sorry Doctor but Lust and I have to go back to Headquarters and talk to Fullmetal." 

Wicked nodded and looked over at Envy. "I would love to have tea with you Wicked." Envy beamed at him. Wicked grinned but Lust and Roy sweat dropped, Edward was not going to like this.

"Well we should get going Lust." Roy told her. Lust nodded in his direction.

Envy looked over at Lust. "Hey Lust?" Lust looked at Envy. "Could you tell Ed and Al I'll catch up to them later?"

"Yes, I will." She answered.

After Lust and Roy said good bye and good night to Wicked, they left the two Homunculi alone to have tea. Upstairs in the house area, Wicked set two black cups of Earl Grey Tea on the black coffee table in the living room. The living room was red with two black recliner chairs on the right side of the room, a red couch, a black night stand with a gray lamp by the couch, a big black book shelf on the left side of the room, and a clock reading seven o'clock by the book shelf.

Wicked sat in one of the recliner chairs while Envy sat on the couch. "How have all three of you been?" Wicked broke the silence.

"Me, Ed and Al?" Envy asked taking a sip of his tea. Wicked nodded. "We've been good. Still trying to figure out a way to get Al's body back."

"Any luck?" Wicked asked, taking a sip of tea.

Envy shook his head. "No but we're still looking." Envy took another sip. "How have you been?"

Wicked gave Envy a smile. "I've been busy a lot lately but I'm lucky to see and spend some quality time with you."

Envy smiled and took another sip of tea to hide his blush. The two of them talked for about another hour or two until it was time for Envy to get back to Ed and Al.

"Thank you for the tea Wicked. I really enjoyed it." Envy admitted, setting the cup down on the table.

Wicked smiled and took the cup. "No problem Envy. Come by anytime you like."

Envy smiled at Wicked. "Good night Wicked."

"Good night." Wicked said back.

Envy found his way out of the Clinic and walked down the streets of Central to go back to Headquarters. He probably had some explaining to do with Ed and Al but they'll be okay without him for a few hours.

What Envy didn't know, was that a female Homunculus was watching him from an alley by the Clinic. The Homunculus didn't take her face out from the shadows but what was seen in the moonlight was that she was wearing a black mini skirt with black ankle strap heels with one red circle at the toe of each shoe and one red line going around each shoe and back to the circles and her Ouroboros tattoo was on her right knee.


	6. Staying with The Hughes Family for the Night

When Envy got back to Headquarters, he walked around to look for Ed but no such luck until Lust found him in the hall.

"Envy!" Lust exclaimed, running over to her little brother with a stack of papers in her arms. 

"Do you need help?" Envy asked, raising his hands over to the stack of papers.

Lust took a step forward. "No I got it but Ed really wants to see you."

"Do you know where he and Al are?" Envy asked her.

Lust nodded and pointed down the right side of the hall. "The brothers are in Roy's office."

Envy walked down the hall. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Lust said and continued her duties.

Envy walked to the Colonel's office and before he could knock, Ed, Al and another man walked out of the office. The man had a short beard with black hair, light green eyes, glasses and the Military uniform. 

"Envy, you're back!" Ed exclaimed and he tried to control his anger and jealousy. "Lust told me you were having Tea with Doctor Wicked."

Envy lifted his right hand to his right cheek, gave a dreamy smile and nodded. "Yeah, and we talked for a little bit and he said that it was nice to have some quality time with me." Envy blushed at the last part and looked at the floor. 

Ed could probably see the hearts floating around Envy's head because inside, he was like a volcano desperate to erupt and pour his lava of anger onto Wicked but he didn't want Envy to see him enraged so he took a deep breath and let it go. For now anyway.

"Are you Edward Elric's Homunculus?" The man in the glasses asked.

Envy nodded. "Yes I am. My name's Envy. What's your name sir?"

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." Mr. Hughes answered. "I just talked to the boys about staying at my place with my wife and daughter for the night. And Ed here wanted to go to the Wicked Clinic to get ya, but since you're back we can all go to my place now."

"That would be great." Envy beamed. "Thank you Mr. Hughes."

"You're truly welcome." Mr. Hughes said.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

When the four boys got to Mr. Hughes home, which was an apartment, Mr. Hughes' introduced his wife, Gracia, and his daughter, Elicia. 

Elicia pointing to Envy with a smile. "Pretty lady." Envy sweat dropped for being called a girl again. Then Elicia pointed to Alphonse. "Big brother." Then she pointed to Edward. "Little brother." 

Edward twitched in announce. "Nice to meet you." Edward closed his eyes and they were still twitching. "My name is Edward Elric." Then he pointed his left finger to Envy on his right. "This is my Homunculus, Envy." Then he pointed his thumb to Al on his left. "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Then he looked at her, trying to control his anger. "Get that? YOUNGER brother." 

"But younger means little." Elicia said. "You're little."

That was enough to make Ed lose it then he started yelling and kicking and Al held on to him and tried to calm him down. "Just let it go Ed. These people are being nice to let us stay here." Then he carried Ed inside.

Envy stayed behind then he looked at Mrs. Hughes and whispered. "I'm sorry. He doesn't like to be called short."

"It's alright dear." Mrs. Hughes reassured him. "I'm sorry my daughter called you a girl."

Envy smiled at her and went into the apartment, Mrs. Hughes closing the door behind them. "It's okay." Envy said. "People mistake me for a girl when they first meet me, so it's alright."

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

After having Dinner with the Hughes family, the Elric brothers were sharing a room while Envy got his own room. Envy was sleeping in the second guest room away from the boys. Ed and Al were talking about when Al gets his body back, he would do all the things he wrote down in his book.

Ed took a deep breath then got off the bed. "I'm going to check on Envy, Al." Then he walked out of the room.

"Okay brother." Al said.

Ed walked down to the next door on the right and softly knocked, just in case Envy was sleeping. When there was no answer. He twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door to see that Envy was fast sleeping.

Ed walked over to the sleeping Homunculus on the bed and just looked at him.

Ed touched Envy’s cheek and rubbed his thumb gently on Envy's silky smooth cheek. Then instinct took over Ed's mind and he couldn't stop himself from gently kissing Envy's lips.

Ed then pulled away from Envy’s lips then he kissed Envy’s temple. "I love you Envy." Then he went back into the room he shared with Al.

Envy woke up and looked around the room to see no one around. He swore that someone was in his room but it was probably just his Imagination. He shrugged it off and laid back down on the bed, once again fast asleep.

A female figure looked inside the window Envy was in and she smiled in a really creepy way. Her appearance is now more clear, she looked like a young teenager, no older then sixteen. She had the same Ouroboros tattoo on her right knee and she still had the mini skirt and heels, along with a black shirt with a black Bolero jacket, purple eyes, pale complexion, and her black hair was in a half ponytail. 

The girl was following Envy since he left Wicked's Clinic. She saw everything that he did without taking her eyes off him and she even saw Edward gently kissing Envy's lips when he walked in. Which made her fill up with excitement because that's something her and her sisters needed for their plan. 

She got of the the window seal and went to a near by phone booth. She put the money in and dialed the number of her older sister's telephone. She waited a few seconds then a not so friendly womanly voice answered. "This is Hostile." 

"Hostile, it's me." The girl said.

"What is it Vicious?" Asked the woman on the other line.

Vicious smirked in a wicked way and chuckled darkly. "I found one of the important fathers."


	7. Lies and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and thank you for your support, on my work. I bet you're wondering what Vicious meant when she said important father, you'll know soon enough, I promise you that.

Envy was taking the laundry down from the clothes line from outside, thinking about Trisha Elric. Everyone missed her, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, everyone. Envy has been doing all he can do to raise the boys right though it can be kind of hard sometimes when the boys accidentally burn something while doing alchemy or do something wrong at school, but Envy kept going. He wasn't going to give up on them.

He looked to his left to see that the boys and Winry were walking home together. 

Envy smiled at the sight. The boys were spending time with their friend although he thinks that the boys need more friends so they could have more fun in life but that would just have to take some time.

"ENVY!" He heard Edward call out in the distance.

Envy waved to the boys and Winry. All of them waved back to him with smiles. Once the boys said good bye to Winry, Ed ran over to hug Envy’s legs. Envy kneeled down so that he could properly hug him. Al walked to them and hugged both his brother and the Homunculus.

Once all of them let go, Envy looked at the boys. "How was school boys?" He asked picking the clean laundry basket up and standing up.

"It was good Envy." Al answered.

"Yeah it was good." Ed gave his answer. "How was your day.

"It was tiring but I managed to get a lot done around the house today." Envy answered, walking into the house with the boys. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Envy was looking through the Resembool grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner. After the boys went back to the house after they visited their mother's grave, Ed asked him to get the ingredients for Spaghetti. Envy got everything he needed then he started walking back to the house.

But then Envy stopped walking. He felt a cold chill in his spine like something was wrong. Then he saw the house and saw a familiar gold glow. He knew what the boys were doing.

Human Transmutation.

"BOYS!" Envy ran back to the house running as fast as he can. He needed to stop the boys from doing it before something bad happens. He may not know much about alchemy but he sure as Hell knew what Human Transmutation was and he sure as Hell didn't want Ed and Al to get hurt because of it.

He pushed the door open and dropped the groceries like they were nothing and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He just hoped that he would make it to the boys on time.

Envy yanked the door to his old master's study and what he saw made him scream, the Eye of Truth was there. Ed and Al looked behind them to see Envy, scared out of his life.

Envy ran to the boys and grabbed the back of their shirts. "Boys you need to..."

He was cut of by a monster deep evil laugh that was heard throughout the room. All three boys looked up to see a creepy mouth with very sharp teeth. The mouth was sideways like the eye on the ground and it was laughing in a wicked way that made all three boys scared.

Then the mouth opened and black arm-like things, much like the ones coming from the Transmutation circle were coming put of it and moving like snakes. The arms then shot forward and grabbed Envy by the legs, arms, and waist. Envy struggled in the arms' tight grips on his body, trying to get them off but they wouldn't let go. Then the arms lifted him up into the air and were pulling him into the huge mouth that was wide enough to put him in whole. 

Envy screamed and struggled more to try to get himself free but no luck.

"ENVY!" The boys cried out to him and Ed jumped and grabbed his right hand while Al grabbed the other. 

"DON'T WORRY!" Edward yelled. "WE GOT YOU!"

The boys used all their strength to pull Envy back to the ground but the arms' grip then yanked Envy back and the boys accidentally let go of Envy. Ed tried to reach Envy's hand again but he was too far away for him to reach him.

"ENVY!" Ed yelled for his Homunculus.

"EDWARD!" Envy yelled back. "ALPHONSE!"

Then the arms took Envy into the mouth and the mouth closed.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Envy opened his eyes to see he was in a dark place. It was pitch black with nothing whatsoever but darkness. But then he turned around to see pure white double doors that glowed in the darkness. Envy was confused for a moment until he turned back around to see that there was white light shaping a person.

"Hello?" Envy asked, seeing if it was a person.

"Why hello." The figure greeted in a very deep voice, almost like it was the Devil's voice.

Envy flinched to hear that voice but then he asked. "Who are you?"

The figure then smiled. His smile was scary like the mouth that took Envy to this place. "I have a lot of different names." The figure said.

"Like 'The End,' The Devil, Death, Evil, The Seven Deadly Sins, The Lies." He listed then he pointed to Envy. "I am even you, Envy."

Envy was scared. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Before he could say anything, Lies spoke up. "Don't be afraid. I will show you The Lies then you will see The Truth."

Then Envy heard a creepy creaking sound like a rusty metal gate was opening after it hasn't been open for who knows how long. Then Envy felt the black arms pulling him again but this time to the open white double doors. Envy struggled again and screamed. Then the arms took him into the gate.

Envy was by the transmutation circle that the boys made. "What?!"

A scream that sounded like Ed was heard and Envy turned around to see that Ed was being pulled into the eye and he was splitting apart. Blood was on his body and tears were rolling down his face, he reached his hand out to Envy who was running to get to him.

"ENVY HELP ME PLEASE!" Ed screamed in fear.

"EDWARD!" Envy screamed back and he grabbed Ed's hand. He tried to pull Ed back from the eye but the eye was stronger and he couldn't hold on. Ed's hand slipped from Envy's hand then he went into the eye. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Envy was in the dark place again. He was in the same position he was in when Ed let go. Tears ran down his eyes like crazy and he didn't know what just happened. One minute Ed was in danger, the next he was back where he started.

"You alright?" Lies asked him.

Envy shook his head. "No. It was scary and Ed..." Envy ran to the door and slammed his hands to it. "He's in danger. I have to help him."

Envy then turned to Lies. "Please, I'm begging you. Please let me help Ed." He begged.

Lies smiled that wicked smile of his then a bright light appeared and the next thing Envy knew, he was in a place that was the opposite of where he was. It was all white with black double doors, and black was around a white figure that was sitting on the ground.

"Don't worry." The white figure said much more human then Lies and it sounded almost like a little kid's voice. "That wasn't the real Edward Elric you saw in the Portal of Lies."

"But..." Envy tried to say but the white figure cut him off.

"I know it must have felt real, but my brother wants to show you your fears just so he can get in your head." The figure said.

Envy didn't know what to say. He now had a ton of questions to ask but not sure if he should ask them or not because, he was scared of what was going on. He looked at the figure for a few seconds then asked. "Are you The Truth?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, I am." Then the figure stood up. "Now that you've seen The Lies, it's time to see The Truth."

With that Envy was grabbed by the black arms once again and he was being dragged into the Portal of Truth. Envy screamed in fear again, he didn't want to go threw the same thing again but he didn't have a choice because the door had already closed.

Envy saw everything that happens in the world, the people he knew, the bad things, everything that the Universe had. All the knowledge of the Universe was everywhere and it was like Envy's head was going to break from all of it. Then up ahead, he saw a female figure, the shape of Trisha Elric who was offering her hand to him. Envy let instincts take over and he tried to reach for her hand.

Before he could grab her hand, he was back to the Truth. "Was that better then the Portal of Lies?" Truth asked him. Envy looked at Truth and he nodded.

"It was." Envy answered then looked back at the black double doors. "But there's something I don't understand."

"And what would that be?" Truth asked him.

Envy went over to the doors, raised his right hand and placed his hand on the doors. "Human Transmutation. I always thought it wasn't possible that's why I tried to stop Ed and Al." Envy looked back at Truth. "Is it really possible?"

Truth smiled at the curious Homunculus. "You will find out yourself one day."

Envy was about to protest and to tell him now when he saw that one of Truth's legs looked familiar to him. He looked up at Truth and back to the leg. Then his eyes widened.

"Do you h-have...? Envy began but couldn't finish.

Truth nodded. "He had to pay the price."

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

"HELP!" Envy heard Ed scream.

Envy looked over to see that Ed lost his left leg but he didn't see Alphonse anywhere. He got up and ran over to Ed who was crying his eyes out. Ed looked at Envy and lifted his left hand to him. Envy took his hand and he lifted Ed into his arms. Ed then started crying in Envy's chest.

"I'm sorry." Ed apologized.

Envy didn't say anything, instead he looked at what the boys made and what he saw almost made him scream again. The thing they made wasn't human, the skin was black, the body didn't look right, the thing wasn't even moving.

Envy looked by the dead thing to see that Al's clothes were on the floor. Envy then looked at Ed. "Where's Al?" 

That question caused Ed to cry even more. "He's gone, Envy. What have I done?"

Envy widened his eyes and looked back at the clothes by the dead thing. Al's body was taken from him. Envy looked around to find something that might be able to help them. His eyes landed on the full suit of steal armor. 'We have to try.' Envy thought then carried Ed to the armor.

Envy set Ed down on the floor then he threw the armor on the floor. Envy turned to Ed who was looking at him scared and confused. "Do you know what a Blood Rune is?" 

Ed nodded then he looked at the suit of armor Envy threw, then back to Envy. He tried to crawl to the armor but Envy picked him up and carried him over there where Ed drew a Blood Rune to the steal armor.

"Please give him back." Ed begged.

"PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Ed begged louder then he clapped his hands together. Envy and Ed were then both back at the Portal of Truth. Truth shook his head and lifter his right arm.

"How foolish of you to come back." Said Truth. Envy saw that Ed's right arm was taken from him and Truth had his arm.

Envy and Ed were both back at the study then they heard Al's voice coming from the armor. "Envy, Ed?"

Al looked down to see that Envy had a bleeding Ed in his arms and he was looking at Al all terrified. "Al we need help."

"BROTHER!" Al was now really worried but before he could ask Envy what happened. Envy ran out the door, Ed still in his arms. Al followed Envy out of he house and ran to the only place that was close, the Rockbells.

Envy desperately banged on the door. He didn't want Ed to die, he was only a kid. He kept banging on the door until Pinako Rockbell answered the door with an angry face. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

When she saw it was Envy, Al, and Ed was bleeding in Envy’s arms, she gasped.

"Please Mrs. Rockbell." Envy begged, crying his eyes out. "Edward needs help."


	8. Colonel Mustang, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Lust

Envy sat in the living room with Ed and Al. Ed was in a wheel chair, looking down at the ground, with a look of regret. Envy told him and Al bunches of times that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have left them alone but Ed still took it upon himself for doing this to Al and himself. Al told him that it wasn't his fault, they thought they could handle it, but they were wrong.

Ed looked up at Envy. "Envy?"

"Yeah?" Envy asked softly.

Ed took a deep breath. "What happened to you? After you were taken from us?" 

Envy just looked at Ed then looked down at the ground. He didn't want to tell Ed about what he saw, it was too scary for him to even think about, but it's one of the rules of the Homunculi that they always answer their master's questions.

"I was scared." Envy answered quietly. Tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably down his face and onto the floor. 

Ed and Al saw the tears and Ed moved a little more towards him. He put is left hand on Envy's left hand and rubbed his thumb on his pale skin. Al put his hollow right hand on Envy's shoulder to give him a little bit of comfort. Envy felt the hand motions and looked up at Ed and Al. Al looked down and Ed had some tears running down his face too.

"We're sorry Envy." Ed and Al said in unison.

Envy leaned his head onto Al's hand and put his right hand on Ed's hand. "No. I'm sorry."

Before Ed and Al could say it wasn't his fault again, a knock was heard at the door. Pinako walked over to the door and opened the door to see a man and two women. The man was wearing the Central Military uniform, black hair, and dark eyes the first lady had short blond hair with brown eyes and she had the Central Military uniform on as well, and the other woman was a Homunculus, they could tell with the Ouroboros tattoo on her sternum, she had a strapless black dress, black high heel boots, long black gloves with red lines ending with red circles, long wavy black hair, blood red lips and purple eyes.

"Can I help you?" Pinako asked the trio. 

The man answered her question. "Yes, you can."

"Well come on in." Pinako told the three of them. 

The three visitors walked inside. Envy was still with Ed and Al when the trio walked in. He pushed Ed's wheel chair forward and looked up at the three of them. When his eyes landed on the female Homunculus, he gasped and she gasped back.

The man saw this and looked at the female Homunculus. "Do you know this Homunculus, Lust?"

Lust nodded. "Yes I do sire."

The man smiled at Envy but then looked down at Ed with a stern look. "What did you do?" 

Ed didn't answer, he just gave a quilty look to the man. The man didn't want to force it out of him but if he had to to he will. He took a step forward but was stopped by a gloved hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Lust who gave him a pleading look. 

"Don't." She whispered to him. "Please".

The man couldn't say no to the sad and sorry look on Lust's face so he took a deep breath and stepped back. Al looked up from the ground and looked at the man.

"We're sorry." Al told him.

The man looked at the three boys with a emotionless look but then noticed the drying tear trails on Envy's checks. He looked at the Homunculus with a soft face feeling sorry for him. He must really care about these kids to cry like that. He did care about the Homunculi and believes that they need to be treated better like how he treats his.

He then looked at the suit of armor and the boy in the wheel chair.

"Boys listen." He told them. "We need to talk."

The man looked at Lust and he signaled for her and Envy to go somewhere else so they could talk in private. Lust understood and she walked to Envy. She grabbed his arm gently and lead him somewhere else.

Lust took him to the porch of the house and when they were not seen, she hugged Envy tightly. "It's been a long time Envy." She said. 

He hugged her back with a smile. "It's great to see you again sister."

They hugged for a little while then she let go to look at her younger brother in the eye. She gave him a stern look that Envy didn't like. He took a step backwards.

"I need to ask and I want an answer." She told him. Envy started to freak out. Was she going to ask about the Human Transmutation.

"Why did they do Human Transmutation?"

Envy's eyes widened. "How...?

"My master, Riza and I went to the house a little bit ago and we saw that there was blood on a Human Transmutation circle." She explained. "So please answer my question. Why did those boys do it?"

Envy looked down, not meeting her eyes. "They were trying to bring their mother back." He answered. "They miss her so much and they wanted to see her again." Tears started to roll down his face again. "I wish I knew about this sooner or else they wouldn't be like this. I shouldn't have left them alone like that. I..."

Lust cut him off by hugged him again. She rubbed his back some, giving him some comfort. "It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Envy didn't know what to say. She wasn't wrong about that but he still blames himself. He should have stayed with the boys. They were hugging for a little while longer then they heard the door open and close. The man and woman from earlier came over to the two and he gently grabbed Envy's hand and shook it.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang." The man said then he pointed his thumb to the blond women. "And this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." The blond women smiled at him. Envy smiled back and looked at the man.

"Nice to meet you." Envy said. "I'm Envy, Lust's younger brother."

The two humans smiled and looked at Lust who returned the smile. Colonel Mustang looked back at Envy with a serious face.

"I talked to the boys about joining the Military so that they could start finding a way to put themselves back to normal. " Colonel Mustang explained. "I'm giving them some time to think it over and you should talk to him about it Envy. All three of you need to decide this together."

Envy gasped softly but then he nodded with a determined look. "I understand and I will talk to them sir."

Roy smiled at the Homunculus. Then he left go of his hand and walked off the porch with Hawkeye right behind him. Lust patted Envy of the back and gave him a smile.

"See you later?" She asked him.

Envy gave her a hopefully look. "I hope so."

Lust nodded then she went to go follow her master and the Lieutenant. Envy watched them go then he went back inside the house to look for Edward? He found him and Al in the living room. Al was holding onto the wheelchair handles and Ed was lost in thought.

Envy walked over to the boys and Ed looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching him and Al. Envy kneeled down to look at Ed's golden eyes.

"The three of us need to talk." He said.

Al nodded and Ed looked out the window on his left for a moment. After a minute of thinking to himself, he looked at Envy. "Yes we do."


	9. Our Journey Begins

Envy watched as the blazing hot energy of fire attacked the house that they once shared together as a family. 

He was able to talk to the boys about joining the Military and they decided that Ed would become a State Alchemist so that he could try to find some ways to try to get Al's body back. Ed didn't tell Envy or Al that he also wanted to find a way to free Envy and when he does, he's going to marry him.

Once Ed got a automail right arm and automail left leg from Winry and Pinako, he wanted to burn the house down so that they wouldn't have anything to come back to once the three of them started their journey. Winry and Pinako wanted to come and watch the scene. Envy and Winry were crying at the heartbreaking sight in front of them, Winry for the fact that Ed and Al can't turn back and Envy because the place that made everything good in his life was now being burnt down to the ground. 

Ed turned his head to the right to see them crying. Ed put his automail right hand on Winry's shoulder then he grabbed Envy's right hand with his left one. Envy felt his hand being taken and looked down to see Ed holding his hand. Winry looked at Ed who looked up at Envy with sympathy.

"What's wrong?" He asked the Homunculus, rubbing his thumb gently on Envy's hand.

Envy looked down then back up to the burning house that was almost down to the ground. He shed some more tears before replying. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Ed asked, taking his automail hand away from Winry's shoulder and grabbed his hand with both hands.

Envy looked back down at Edward with more tears rolling down his face. "How much I'm going to miss Resembool."

Then Envy turned back to the burning house and more tears ran down his face. Ed hugged Envy around his waist, to give him more comfort.

Envy accepted the comfort and rested his hands on Ed's hands.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

The three of them safety got to Eastern City by train and Ed was doing his State Alchemist exam while he was waiting for the test to be over. Al had to wait outside while all of this was going on.

Lust looked at Envy with concern. "Do you think Edward's worthy enough to become a State Alchemist?"

Envy looked out the window of Lust's office and thought back to how strong Ed has been after that dangerous night. He knows that Ed is strong and knows that Ed can try really hard to do whatever it takes but he can't help but worry about what could happen to him. He doesn't want to lose Ed. But Ed could take care himself even if Envy wasn't around. He's doing this for his brother and he would support him no matter what. 

Lust noticed the proud expression on Envy's face."Envy?"

Envy took a deep breath and looked over at his older sister. "Yes." He answered with a determined smile. "I think he is."

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

After a few days, the brothers and Envy got Ed's results. They were all in Mustang's office with Envy and Al sitting on one of the couches in the room while Roy sat in his chair like, Lust was standing beside him with a small metal box in her hands, and Ed was reading what was on the letter that Mustang gave him. 

"Congratulations Edward Elric." Ed read from the letter. "We proudly give you the title, Fullmetal as your codename. The metal pocket will show that you are a State Alchemist and the metal armbands that your Homunculus is going to wear shows that your Homunculus belongs to a State Alchemist."

Envy looked at the box in Lust's hands. Was the pocket watch inside it or are the armbands.

"Envy come forward." Lust ordered. 

Envy went over to his older sister and she set the box down on the table. Inside we're metal armbands with the left one reading 'Edward Elric' and the right reading 'Fullmeatl Alchemist.' 

Lust took the left one out of the box and grabbed his left wrist gently. She put the armband around his wrist and did the same thing with the other armband on his right wrist.

"Now you belong to a State Alchemist." Lust said with a smile.

Roy gave Ed a silver pocket watch with some sort of animal on it and congratulated him for making it.

Ed thanked the Colonel and the three of them walked out of Roy's office without another word.

'Time to get started.' Ed thought to himself. He was an Alchemist on two missions, one to bring his younger brother's body back and two, free Envy so he can be with him without worrying about being caught.


	10. The Three Sisters, the State Alchemist Murder, a Hard Skinned Homunculus, and Feelings

A riot was happening in Loire. People were beating each other up, screams of children could be heard from miles away, and two female Homunculi were up in the bell tower, watching the people being fools.

A few days ago the Elric brothers and Envy came to Liore to look for the Philosoper's Stone and they thought they found one with the help of an evil man called Cornello but it turns out it was a fake. 

But not long after that, a riot was happening and people were just going crazy.

Vicious was on the right side of the balcony of the bell tower, jumping in excitement. She alwayed loved to watch people die and scream.

On the left side was a woman that looked about eighteen or so. She had a black sleeveless pencil dress with a red circle connected to a red line swirling around the dress at the bottom and going up the top of her waist and ending at her right hip with a red circle. Her shoes were black pointed toe pump heels, her black hair was in a really nice high donut bun, her purple eyes didn't show any sign of kindness, her black lips were in a frown and her Ouroboros tattoo was on her left forearm. 

Vicious looked over at the woman with a frown. "What's wrong sister?"

The woman looked at Vicious, still frowning. "I just can't believe how foolish humans really are." She looked back to the view of the riot. "It's really sad how they would automatically fall for Cruelty's little trick just like that." 

Vicious nodded and looked back at the view too. "Well that's humans for ya. I'm really happy that they're like this." She said with a creepy smile. "They're more fun when they're all clueless and stupid."

"Well it looks like you're enjoying it Vicious." A new voice said.

Vicious turned around to see another woman that looked like she was in her mid twenties with a black leather jacket with a red zipper with a red circle charm, black jeans, black combat boots, a black t-shirt, black finger nails, long black hair that was half shaved on the left side, revealing her Ouroboros tattoo on the left side of her head, and purple eyes.

"I am enjoying it!" Vicious exclaimed. "You really did a great job tricking these people Cruelty."

Cruelty smiled and looked behind her to see Cornello walking behind her with his eyes wide and the pupils of his eyes were completely white, like he was hypnotized. She smiled in a cruel way and looked back at her sisters. 

"I do my best." She said. Then she took out a small knife from her jacket pocket and threw it to Vicious who caught the handle with her right hand without flinching. She smiled at the knife and looked at her sister.

"We don't need this old man anymore." Cruelty pointed to Cornello. "So he's all yours little sister."

Vicious smiled with excitement and squeezed the knife with determination. Cruelty snapped her fingers and Cornello's pupils turned black again with confusion.

"What the...?" Before Cornello could finish his question, Vicious ran over to him and stuck the knife in his throat. She stabbed him with all her might and he tried to make her to stop but she kept going.

While she was killing Cornello, Cruelty and the other woman got to talking. "Guess what, Hostile." 

Hostile looked at her older sister. "What?"

"Shou Tucker, that Alchemist in East City, is dead." She answered.

Hostile raised an eyebrow with a scowl. "And why is that important?"

"Because we need to keep an eye out for the murder." Cruelty answered with a scowl of her own. "The murder is only killing State Alchemist and their Homunculi and we need to make sure Edward Elric and Envy are safe. You know that right?"

Hostile nodded. "Yeah I now. Envy's one of our important mothers and thanks to Vicious, we found someone who truly loves him."

"His own master, Edward Elric." Cruelty smiled. "Which makes him one of the important fathers."

"Indeed sister." Hostile nodded.

Vicious took some time to catch her breath and looked down at her beautiful work with a smile. "That....was....fun." She said in between breaths.

Cruelty smiled over at her youngest sister. "Good job Vicious." 

Vicious turned to look at Cruelty. "Thank you sister. I needed that."

"Well do you mind changing your clothes?" Hostile asked in a rude way. "You look disgusting with all that blood on you."

Cruelty gave Hostile a scowl. "Be nice. She was just having fun."

Cruelty then looked out into the view. "Sisters?"

Hostile and Vicious looked at Cruelty. "Yes?" They asked in unison.

Cruelty smiled in a wicked way. "I need you girls to go see 'him' again because we need a few more things for Mumsy's plan to be successful." 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Ed, Al and Envy were sitting on the steps of the small clock tower in East City thinking about the tragic news they received from Lieutenant Hawkeye. Shou Tucker and the Nina-Alexander chimera were killed and they felt so bad because they really loved Nina and Alexander. That fucking Tucker deserves to burn in Hell for doing that to his own daughter.

Ed was looking at Envy who had some tears mixed with the rain running down his face. Ed gave a look of sympathy to Envy. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice two people were watching the three of them.

"ENVY, BROTHER!" Al called picking Ed up before he was hit by a man with dark skin, a large scar, and dark sunglasses. Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground to block whoever was attacking them.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Ed asked no one in particular.

Then blue lightning came from the wall and it blew up into pieces and when the smoke cleared. It reveled the dark skinned man with the scar and sunglasses and beside him was a female Homunculus that looked about sixteen or younger with a black long sleeved pouf dress with black flats and black tights that had red circles, one at the top of each foot and red lines going up and ending at her knees with red circles. She had black hair with a Waterfall Braid on the right side of her head, purple eyes, and her Ouroboros was on her left palm.

'Who the Hell are these guys?' Envy thought to himself.

"AL, ENVY RUN!" Ed ordered and the three of them ran for it.

The three of them ran down the stairs to try to get to the next floor but then the dark skinned man used alchemy to burst the railing and jump his way down to the three of them. "No you don't." He said to them.

Blue lightning came from his right arm and he used it to destroy the concrete stairs which caused Ed, Al and Envy to fall but then Al caught one of the broken stair case and grabbed Envy who grabbed Ed. "Got you both." Al said.

Then the girl Homunculus came down and she pointed her feet at the rest of the concrete stairs but instead of landing, she smashed the remaining stairs and the three of landing on the next concrete staircase.

The man and the Homunculus were walking towards them then Ed had an idea. "Al, Envy grab on." Then he used alchemy to make a long concrete column to try to get away from the strange man and Homunculus but the man used alchemy to destroy the end of the column which caused the three of them to land roughly on the concrete again but they got on their feet and started running again.

"Damn it what the Hell is their problem?" Ed asked.

"And why are they after us?" Envy asked. Neither not knowing what the answers are to their questions.

They all ran through East City with the man and the Homunculus behind them. The three of them kept running until they ran right into an alleyway where blue lightning ran ahead of them and it caused the exit to be blocked by broken building pieces.

Envy and Ed looked at he man and Homunculus at the end of the alley with scowls on their faces.

"Who the Hell are you guys?" Ed asked them. "And why are you after us?"

"As long as there are creators like you there must also be destroyers." The man answered.

"Then we'll just have to fight." Ed said then clapped his hands together and grabbed a pipe which then transmuted into a sword. Al got up and got ready to fight and Envy shapeshifted his arms into swords.

"Gutsy ones aren't they Remorseless?" The man asked the Homunculus.

"Indeed they are." Remorseless answered.

All three of them charged at the two but then the man and Remorseless stepped aside on their attacks.

"But too slow." The man said then he used alchemy to burst he left side of Al's armor and Remorseless punched Envy dead in the face, making blood spill from his mouth but it healed fast, thanks to some red lightning that healed his body. 

"AL, ENVY!" Ed called out in worry.

The man gasped and Remorseless turned around to see why. The armor had no one in it.

'There's nothing inside.' The man thought in his head.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Ed screamed at the man and Remorseless for hurting his brother and crush. He ran to them with the sword in his hands and tried to aim it for the man but the man caught his arm. "You're too slow." He said and he used alchemy to try to break his arm but it backfired, making Ed land outside of the alley.

The man was surprised that the arm didn't break or anything but then he heard a noise from behind and saw Envy running towards him but then Remorseless punched him right in the stomach. "Get away from him." Remorseless said to Envy. 

Envy then landed in the building pieces. Remorseless ran to him and landed her foot down on his chest to make him stay down. Envy tried to get up but her strength was really strong on him.

"ENVY!" Ed called and got up from the ground. "Damn it." He said and he took of his red jacket to revel his automail right arm.

"An automail arm." The man said. "That explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected."

Ed then transmuted some of his right arm into a blade. Al and Envy looked at Ed and the man. Al crawled a little over to them and yelled. "Brother, no. Just run away."

"You idiot." Ed yelled back. "I'm not going to leave you or Envy behind." Then he charged at the man.

Envy looked around to try to find something that he could use to try to get Remorseless off of him. He decided to use the concrete then he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the building pieces. Then red lightning transmuted some of the pieces into two fists that punched Remorseless, sending her flying and landing on the ground hard on her back. 

Remorseless sat up and gave him a dumbfounded look. "You can preform alchemy?"

Envy got off the rest of the pieces and red lightning covered his back, healing the wounds that were made from the sharp pieces that stabbed him. "You bet I can." He answered.

He was about to clap his hands again when he saw that the man fighting Ed used his alchemy to destroy his automail arm.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled.

"ED!" Envy yelled when Al said brother.

Pieces of the automail arm came scattering across the ground and Ed landed to the ground with a thud. The man was about to grab Ed's head but then Envy called out to him. "NO!"

Remorseless and the man looked at him and Envy had a tear run down his face. "Don't hurt him." He begged. The man gave a scowl and Remorseless raised an eyebrow.

"Kill me but don't hurt Edward or Alphonse." He begged. "I'm begging you."

"You're seriously going to risk your life for them?" Remorseless asked him. Envy nodded.

The man put his foot down on Ed's chest and made him stay down on the ground. "Do you care about your Homunculus?"

Ed struggled to get up. "I don't just care about him." He admitted. "I love him."

Al and Envy gasped. Al for Ed confessing his love like that and Envy for hearing Ed saying how much he cares about him.

"ENVY RUN!" Ed called out to him but Envy shook his head.

"No way." He said. "I love you and Al and I'm not going to leave you guys behind either."

The man then looked at Remorseless who was still waiting for further instructions. He nodded in her direction and she ran over to Envy and punched him in the gut. More blood came out of Envy and he fell to the ground. 

"ENVY!" Ed and Al screamed.

Remorseless then pinned Envy's hands on top of his head with one hand and she had her other hand on Envy's chest. She raised that hand into the air. Ed knew what she was about to do, she was going to take Envy's Philosopher's Stone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled with some tears running uncontrollably down his face.

A gun shot was then heard in to the distance and she stopped in her tracks. The man looked to his right to see Military soldiers, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, Gluttony, Lust and Colonel Mustang. The Colonel had the gun in the air in his hand and he looked at the man with hate.

"That's enough." The Colonel said. "You won't be hurting anybody else today Scar, Remorseless."

Remorseless got off of Envy and ran over to Scar eager to fight then Scar took his foot of Ed. Ed got up and ran over to Envy and Al with worry.

Remorseless and Scar then fought the Colonel and Lust but Roy couldn't make any fire with the rain and Lust's long fingers got broken when she tried to stab Remorseless but her skin was hard as stone. Lieutenant Hawkeye tried to shot them but they were able to get away. Major Armstrong fought Scar while Gluttony tried to swallow Remorseless up with his huge monster mouth with an eye in it but no such luck. 

Then they found out that the murder is an Ishvalan.

"Remorseless!" Scar called out then he used his alchemy to make a huge hole in the ground and both he and Remorseless disappeared in he sewers.

"Where did they go?" Gluttony asked lifting some of he broken pieces of the road, trying to look for them.

"I don't know but let's look around for them." Roy answered.

"Al, Envy, talk to me. Are you two okay?" Ed asked with worry.

"That suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, isn't it?" Major Armstrong asked. 

"Yes Major Armstrong." Lust answered. "It is."

"And it looks like he really cares about Envy too." Gluttony stated, seeing how worried Edward looked for both the suit of armor and the Homunculus.

"Envy, Al?" Ed asked again. "Are you guys okay?"

Then Edward got punched in the face by Al sending him flying. Everyone froze except for Envy who wanted it to happen.

"Why didn't you run away like I told you too?" Al argued. "What kind of an idiot are you?"

"No way." Ed defended himself. "I'm not just going to leave you or Envy behind."

"Which is why you're an idiot Edward Elric." Envy scowled him and slapped Ed, making Ed look to the left. Everyone froze again for watching a Homunculus treating his master horribly.

"Well why didn't you run away like I told you too, Envy?" Ed asked.

Envy then started to cry and turned around, his back towards Ed and Al. "I want you two to be safe that's why I wanted to give myself up." He cried.

That made Ed's heart sad, Envy was only trying to protect him. Ed wrapped his one good arm around Envy's waist and rested his head on his back. "I'm sorry Envy but I don't want you to die for me."

Envy turned around and looked at Ed in the eyes. "Why not?"

A tear rolled down Ed's face. "Because I love you Envy and it would hurt me if you died."

The next thing Envy knew, Ed's lips touched his in a gentle kiss. Envy's eyes widened in shock and everyone else was frozen in place to see this. Ed pulled away and looked up at Envy who was blushing like crazy.

Envy didn't know what to say. He did the one thing that came to mind, he ran in another direction.

"Envy Wait!" Ed called but Envy was already out of sight.


	11. Feeling The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for moving ahead but I don't remember much from that scene and I didn't really want to do it but I'm still going to to try to make this story great.

Envy ran as fast as his legs could take. Questions were running through his head like crazy. 'He loves me like that? Why did he have to do it while everyone was watching? Why would he ever love a Homunculus like me? Is he just playing with my feelings? 

The thought of that last question made him cry. No human would love a Homunculus like him. He's a cry-baby, non-human monster that would never be loved by a human and Ed should have known that he was in love with Wicked.

But now that he thinks about it, Ed has been acting weird whenever he talked about Wicked. 

Envy stopped running and walked to a nearby phone booth and closed the door. Once he was inside, he slapped himself.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked himself. Landing on the ground and bringing his knees to his chest. 

He should have known from the way Ed was acting. He remembers the times when he talked about spending time with Wicked that night and Ed was jealous of Wicked. 

He remembers Ed flinching in jealousy when he explained what happened that night but does he really feel the same about Ed? 

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Wicked standing by the booth with a black umbrella in his right hand.

He knelt down to see that Envy was looking at his feet with a sad look on his face.

Wicked knocked on the glass of the booth and Envy flinched. Envy turned to his left to see Wicked giving him a apologetic smile.

"Wicked!" Envy exclaimed. He got to his feet and opened the door. "I'm so happy to see you."

Wicked smiled and offered the umbrella to Envy. "I'm happy to see you as well." He said but then became serious. "What are you sad about?"

Envy frowned and looked down for a moment then looked back up at him with some tears about to fall down. "I need your help."

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

"ENVY?" Ed called out in the city but there was no answer at all.

Ed ran through the city looking everywhere to find him. Major Armstrong and Gluttony were watching Al and Roy, Lust, and Riza Hawkeye were doing their best to find Envy as well.

"ENVY?" Ed called louder this time but again, no answer.

He ran some more in the streets, looking high and low, left to right but Envy was no where to be seen. Which made Ed start to worry even more.

'Envy where are you?'

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Envy sat on the couch in the living room in Wicked's home part of his Clinic. He was wrapped in a gray blanket to keep him warm and Wicked was in the kitchen making something for them to drink.

Envy touched his lips, thinking about the kiss. 'Does he really love me?' 

Wicked walked back into the room with a dark gray tray that had two cups of Cinnamon Tea with a plate of chocolate chip cookies on it. He set the tray down on the coffee table and took the cups of Tea off it and handed one of them to Envy.

"Thank you Wicked." Envy took the cup with a small smile and took a small sip.

Wicked set his own cup down at the end of the coffee table where the one of the recliner chairs are and took a cookie from the plate

He sat down and looked at Envy with a smile. "No problem." Then he took a bite of his cookie and looked at Envy again. "Now tell me what's going on."

Envy took another sip of his Tea and took a deep breath. "Ed told me that he loves me."

Wicked's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Envy answered. "And he kissed me."

Wicked blinked.

Envy took another breath and sipped his tea. He looked at the ground, not meeting Wicked's eyes. "I ran away after he did because I didn't know what to do. I mean, I never imagined him loving me." Envy admitted then he looked up at Wicked. "I've always thought that he would fall in love with his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell."

Wicked nodded and he thinks Envy still had more to say. "Go on."

Envy looked to his right. "But now I know that he's been jealous of another Homunculus that I fell in love with." He blushed.

Wicked raised an eyebrow, that smile not leaving his face. "And who might this Homunculus be Envy?"

Envy blushed, setting his cup down on the table and took a cookie. "This Homunculus is wonderful in every way possible. He's clever, kind, handsome, helpful, and he always loves to help both Humans and Homunculi."

Wicked frowned and took another bite of his cookie. 

He leaned forward and took a sip of his Tea. He looked at his cup for a little while then turned his attention back to Envy. "Envy?"

"Hm?" Envy hummed to show he was listening and turned back to him, taking a bite of his cookie.

"How would you feel if this Homunculus didn't love you like that?" Wicked gave him a knowing look.

Envy became shocked. Wicked figured it out that he's in love with him but by the question, it sounded like Wicked didn't feel the same. He should be heartbroken but he isn't. Why isn't he heartbroken? 

Envy took another bite of his cookie and thought for a moment. Ed probably worked up the courage to tell him his feelings and he just ran away from him without giving him an explanation. Envy feels like a jerk now. He always cared about Ed and he wants him to be safe and happy. Now that he thought about it, he cares about Ed that way too. He remembers the time Ed would ask him what he likes or dislikes and Ed would try to protect him during some of their first missions.

Envy gave Wicked a smile. "Well then I hope that we can still be good friends."

Wicked smiled back and took another sip from his cup, finishing his cookie. "That's good to hear." Then Wicked looked at the clock that read three in the afternoon and then he turned back to Envy. "You should go tell him."

Envy drank the rest of his tea and ate the rest of his cookie then he set the tea cup down on the table. Then he started to freak out. "But I don't even know where he is."

Wicked took another sip. "Go outside and look to the left." He instructed.

Envy folded the blanket and set it at the end of the couch. "Alright. Thank you Wicked."

Wicked smiled and cleaned up the mess that the two of them made. "Glad I could help." Then he stood up with the tray with the cups of tea and cookie plate.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Ed ran even more and his feet were about to give up on him but he wouldn't allow it. He needed to find him and he searched for who knows how long now.

Ed then turned a corner at the end of the street were Wicked Clinic was at and he froze.

In the middle of the street was Envy and he was running towards him with all he's got. "ED!" Envy called out.

Ed smiled and he ran towards him. Envy met Ed at the middle and he grabbed him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." Ed said. "But why did you run off like that?"

Envy blushed and looked to the right. "I needed to think." Then he turned back to Ed. "And I love you too Ed." Then he gave him a kiss.

Ed was shocked but he kissed back nonetheless because he's always wanted this moment to come true and he finally has the one he's been wanting to call his lover for so long.

They pulled away and looked at each other with love in their eyes. Then Envy shapeshifted his right arm into an umbrella so that they wouldn't get any more water on them.

"How about we go get that arm fixed?" Envy suggested.

Ed nodded and wrapped his left arm around Envy's waist, giving him a loving embrace. "I love you Envy."

Envy smiled back and wrapped his own left arm around Ed. "I love you too Ed."

The two then let go of each other and they started walking to catch up with everyone else.

Up in the left window of Wicked Clinic. Wicked watched everything with a smile and he took another sip of tea. "I told you I was able to get them together, little sister."

"Now we just need two more sets of parents to get together and we'll be two steps away for Mumsy's plan to be a success!" An excited female voice exclaimed, then took a bite of one of the chocolate chip cookies that Wicked left out for her. 

Wicked took one more sip of his tea and smiled at his younger sister. "Indeed it will, Cruelty."


	12. What lies in the Future

Ed, Al, Envy, Major Armstrong and Gluttony were on their way to Resembool to get Ed's arm fixed. Ed wanted Envy to just transmute his arm back to normal but Envy wanted to see Envy and Pinako again because he misses them. Ed did miss them too so he agreed. Ed didn't want the Major to come but since he almost got killed, he needed to have another Alchemist to look out for him, his brother, and his love. Also Gluttony is one of Envy's brothers so it would be great for them to catch up on this.

When they got back to Headquarters, Envy was relieved to hear that everyone was very supportive of him and Ed's new relationship. He thought they would punish them for it since no Alchemist was supposed to be with a Homunculus but they gave them their support.

And to top it all off, he found out Lust was a week pregnant with Roy Mustang's child. Envy was shocked to hear that, he didn't know they were even dating in the first place. He assumed that they were good at acting like they weren't. Roy was still trying to figure out a way to free Lust so that he could marry her and raise their child together, which made Envy really happy.

On the train, Envy was sitting with Gluttony on the left side seatd while Ed and Major Armstrong were sitting on the right side seats.

Envy looked outside of the window of the train window. He was thinking about Resembool and what he loved about it. He smiled remembering the good times that happened when they still lived there.

He remembers when he first say the boys first do alchemy when they were little and both him and Trisha were shocked when they learned that the boys were learning it on their own.

Ed noticed the smile on Envy's face and looked at him. "You excited to see Resembool again?"

Envy looked over at Ed. "Yeah, I am." Then looked back at the veiw outside the window. "It would be really nice to see the Rockbells again after awhile." He admitted.

Ed nodded and looked out the window as well. "Yeah it would." 

"Excuse me." Gluttony raised his right hand. Everyone looked at him. "Who are the Rockbells?" 

"They're our friends and Mechanics in Resembool." Envy answered. "Winry and her grandmother, Pinako, made Ed's automail arm and leg."

"Really?" Gluttony was getting more interested.

"Yeah." Envy answered. "I've known Pinako ever since my previous master and I went to Resembool years ago."

Ed and Major Armstrong smiled at the sight of Envy and Gluttony have brother time together. Gluttony shared his story of being passed down the Armstrong family ever since he was given away a few weeks after he was made and Envy shared that he was given to Edward when he was only little.

Down some seats, were Vicious and Hostile, blocking their faces with books and listening to everything they were saying. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Back in Central, Wicked was in his office looking over some documents that he had to take care of. Most of them were just stuff about his Clinic and some were thank you letters from previous patients. 

His office was light tan with a bookshelf full of books on the left side of the wall. His desk was at the left side of the room. By his desk was a large window with black curtains. By the desk was a large dark brown couch with black pillows and a black coffee table with red coasters. And there were some pictures of Central or forests on the walls.

On his wooden desk, there was a stack of finished paperwork stacked up in a nice and neat pile, a black telephone was on the right side of his desk, and a black pencil jar was on the left side of the desk.

It was quite for a little while until he heard a knock on his brown office door. He put the documents down and closed the blinds.

"Come in." He said.

The person entered the room and closed the door behind them.Wicked didn't need to turn around or ask who it was, he was expecting her.

"Hello Cruelty." Wicked greeted.

Cruelty smiled at her older brother. "Hello big bro."

Wicked turned around and gave her a smile. He sat down in his chair, put his right elbow on his desk and put his hand on his cheek. "What do you want to know?"

Cruelty sat on the couch, crossed her arms and put her right leg on her left one. ""I wanna now where the Elric brothers and Envy are going. Vicious and Hostile called me and said that they were on the train with them."

Wicked raised an eyebrow. "They're planning to see mechanics named Winry and Pinako Rockbell in Resembool." He answered. "But before that, they're going to see Tim Marcoh and his Homunculus, Nefarious."

Cruelty uncrossed her arms and legs and looked at her brother with shock. "Tim Marcoh and Nefarious? As in the Crystal Alchemist, Tim Marcoh and his teleporting Homunculus, Nefarious?"

Wicked nodded with closed eyes, a frown and raised eyebrows. Cruelty put a finger on her chin and thought a little bit.

"This isn't good." She said. "These two studied Biological Alchemy and they created a Philosoper's Stone. And if the Elric brothers meet these two and get information about one and what keeps us Homunculi alive, then it wouldn't take them long to figure out what we are about to do to this country."

She looked up at her brother. "Wicked, I need to know what they'll be doing. Can you use your power to see what they're doing or what they're going to do?"

"I'll see what I can find." He answered. "But I can't promise anything."

With that last sentence, Wicked closed his eyes.

His first image was of Major Armstrong explaining who Doctor Marcoh and Nefarious are. How Marcoh was a Doctor in the Ishvalan Civil War and Nefarious was one of the Homunculi that helped kill some of the Ishvalans.

His second image was when Marcoh didn't want to share his research with Edward but then showed him an imperfect Stone.

His third image was of a female Homunculus that looked about ten years of age with purple eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a black overall dress with two red lines for straps and red circles for buttons, black long sleeved shirt and black Mary Jane shoes with black ankle length socks. Her Ouroboros was on her left calve. She was talking to Envy and Gluttony about what she and her master did in the Ishvalan Civil War. And she told them that they worked in Laboratory Number Five. 

"You'll find it by a prison." She said.

His fourth image was of Edward drinking something on a couch and Winry was uspest for breaking her work. Envy was near Ed the whole time and they told the Rockbells about their new relationship. Winry was happy for Envy but Pinako just had to ask a question that would piss Ed off. 

"Now why would you be with a shrimp like him, Envy?" She asked and Ed got angry.

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP YOU OLD HAG!" Ed yelled.

"He has a big heart filled with love Pinako." He answered which made Ed calm down and smile at his love.

His fifth image was of Ed, Al and Envy going to the National Central Library after Ed got his arm and leg fixed and he fixed Al up after his arm and leg were takin care of. All of them were finding the first branch, where they found Marcoh's research.

The sixth one was where they go to the fifth Laboratory at night and Maes Hughes figuring out the connections between the lab, Ishval, and other aspects of Amestris.

Wicked opened his eyes and looked at his younger sister. "The future is perfect for them." Cruelty frowned. "The Elric brothers and Envy find Marcoh's notes about the Philosoper's Stone and they go to the Fifth Laboratory. Not only that but this bastard named Maes Hughes is going to figure out what's wrong with this country just like how that freezing Alchemist figured it out." 

"Shit." She said. "What do we do?" 

Wicked thought about it for a little bit then gave an evil smile. "They're going to Doctor Marcoh now so if we can just get rid of the first branch before they come back, we won't have to worry about anything."

"The first branch?" 

Wicked nodded. "At National Central Library."

Cruelty gave an evil smile of her own. "Leave that to me."

Cruelty got up from the couch and was about to head out the door when she had two questions. She turned around and said. "I have two questions."

Wicked raised an eyebrow. "What did you do with Ruthless?"

Wicked smirked. "I erased her memory of what her and her previous master figured out and then some of the Fuhrer's soilders took her away."

Cruelty nodded. "And have you gotten any info from your new girlfriend?"

Wicked shook his head. "Not yet, but I'll call you if I learned anything."

Cruelty smiled and turned back around to open the door. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Wicked smiled. "See you later little sister."

Then Cruelty walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Wicked was about to look at the documents again until his telephone started ringing.

He answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, this is Doctor Wicked."

"Hi Wicked." A female voice said. "Is this a bad time?"

Wicked smiled. "Nope you called just in time. I just got done with another patient." He lied.

"Oh good." The woman sighed in relief. "I just wanted to know if you were working late tonight. Are you?"

Wicked chuckled. "No I'm not. Would you like to go out tonight my darling?"

"I really want to spend time with you, so can we?" She asked him.

Wicked looked down at the phone. "Of course. I want to be with you too, my lovely Riza Hawkeye."

"Great!" Riza exclaimed. "I'll come to your Clinic when I get off work. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me darling." He answered. "I'll be waiting."


	13. One Down, Two More To Go

"Why do we need Tim Marcoh and Nefarious again?" Vicious asked her older sister who groaned. "I mean Wicked is a doctor and he knows Lust is pregnant, so why do we need them?"

Hostile turned to her younger sister with a annoyed look. "Because Marcoh made a Philosoper's Stone years ago, which means that he knows how to create them and destroy them. What we need for him to do, is create two more perfect Philosoper's Stone so that our plan will be a success."

"Okay." Vicious said but then asked. "And Nefarious?"

"Nefarious needs to get the ingredients for the Philosoper's Stones." Hostile answered and turned around. "Now let's go."

Vicious kept walking with no more questions.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Nefarious was thinking about Envy and his master. She hoped that they would find what they're looking for and wished them luck.

Right now she was making tea for her master while he was working on something. 

After a few minutes, they both heard three knocks on the door. Nefarious tuned the burner down and walked towards the door. "I'll get it master."

Doctor Marcoh got up from his chair and looked to see who could be here.

Nefarious opened the door and what happened both horrified and surprised them. Dark vines with thorns burst into the room and wrapped up Nefarious. 

The vines tightened around Nefarious, making her scream in agony. Doctor Marcoh rushed to her side but he was stopped halfway when a Katana sword was directly in front of his face.

"Hello Doctor Marcoh." Doctor Marcoh looked to his right to see none other then Vicious and Hostile. Vicious was the one holding the sword in front of his face. "Long time no see." Vicious smiled.

Marcoh gulped. "Hostile, Vicious. What do you two want? Didn't I already give you two a Philosoper's Stone?"

Hostile walked over to Doctor Marcoh. She waved her hand and the vines that were hurting Nefarious instantly came closer to her and Marcoh. Nefarious' body started to spark with red lighting, her body was trying to heal but with the thorns in her skin, it won't heal quickly. 

"You did." Hostile answered. "But we need two more."

Nefarious looked at Hostile. "What!?"

Hostile looked at Nefarious with a pissed off look. "You heard me brat." 

Nefarious shot her a nastry look. "Why do you need two more and why come to us for stones?"

Hostile looked back to Marcoh. "What we do is none of your business and you two are the only ones we can count on." She answered.

Vicious was getting the sword closer to Doctor Marcoh's neck, making Doctor Marcoh put his back against the wall. "We only need two more." Vicious said with a pleading look.

Hostile put her hands on her hips. "So are you going to help us out or not?" Hostile then looked at the vines that she created and brought one in front of Doctor Marcoh's face. "If not, then I'll make sure that everyone in this Village is killed by my plants."

Doctor Marcoh and Nefarious looked at her in shock. They looked at each other and Nefarious gave him a 'let me handle this' look. Doctor Marcoh nodded and looked back at the sisters.

"You two are lucky." Nefarious said. The sisters looked at her. "I have two extra Philosoper's Stones in my jewelry box."

Vicious smilled. "Where is it?"

Nefarious looked down the hall. "In the kitchen."

Hostile's vines took the sword from Vicious while she looked. She was gone for a minute then she brought back a light purple jewelry box the size of two hands and opened the lid to reveal some beaded necklaces, some colorful thread bracelets, some metal rings and two Philosoper's Stones.

Hostile took the Philosoper's Stones out of the box and Vicious closed the lid. Hostile looked at Nefarious. "Thank you for your help."

Vicious put the box on a near by table and got her sword back from the vines. Hostile and Vicious went over to the door. "Have a great day." Vicious made her creepy smile then the sisters left, shutting the door behind them.

The vines then went dead and Nefarious fell to the floor with a thud. Doctor Marcoh went to her side and used his alchemy to get the vines off her.

"Are you alright Nefarious?" Marcoh asked her.

Red lighting was covering her body with red light. She looked up at Marcoh. "I'm fine but I have a bad feeling about what they're going to do with those Philosoper's Stones." 

"You should go warn the Elric brothers and Envy," Doctor Marcoh said. "I have a feeling they're all in danger."

Nefarious gasped. "But what about you?"

Doctor Marcoh smiled. "You're stronger then me so it's best if you go see them."

Nefarious nodded. The lighting stopped and her body was all the way healed. She stood up and helped Doctor Marcoh up.

Nefarious took one more look at him. "I'll get to them as soon as I can." She promised.

Doctor Marcoh nodded. "Good luck."

She nodded back and a flash of black and red shadow like mist appeared and surrounded her body. Then the next thing that happened, Nefarious was gone.


	14. The Secret and the Fifith Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys now you know what Hostile's power is and I know what you're all thinking, 'where do the Katana come from?' You'll know soon enough and I'm still going to keep writing until I can get it done. I'm not giving up on it.

As Wicked saw in his visions, the Elric brothers, Envy, Gluttony and Major Armstrong did go to Resembool to get Ed's arm fixed and his leg upgraded.

When that was done, they did go back to Central to go get Doctor Marcoh's research but once they got to the First Branch, it was completely burnt to the ground. What was worse, was that now they have Major Armstrong's subordinates looking out for them now. A woman by the title Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and a man by the title Sergeant Denny Brosh. Gluttony is still keeping an eye on them too.

A little while later that, they did manage to get the research from a woman named Sheska who did work at the first branch but got fired because she just kept reading instead of doing her job.

Right now the Elric brothers and Envy were looking up the notes. They were at it for weeks and they still didn't find anything.

Gluttony, Sergent Brosh, and Lieutenant Ross were outside the door. They were listening in silence until they heard a yell from Edward.

The three of them went in to see Al sitting on the floor, looking down and Ed was hugging a shacking Envy and rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"What happened?" Gluttony asked.

"W-we figured i-i-it out-t." Envy stuttered and held on to Ed tighter. Ed kept rubbing Envy's back and saying loving words to him.

Envy looked at Gluttony with teary eyes. "Gluttony, the Philosoper Stones that keep us alive..." Envy looked away. "They're made out of human lives."

Gluttony gasped, along with Lieutenant Ross and Sergent Brosh.

"Ed.." Envy tried not to cry but some tears managed to roll down his face.

"Shhh." Ed soothed. "Its alright my love."

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

After Envy calmed down, the Elric brothers and him were going to stay in a dorm for a little while. Lieutenant Ross, Sergent Brosh and Gluttony were outside guarding the door. The three of them promised not to tell anyone about what they just learned.

Envy was fast asleep on one of the couches while Ed layed on his chest, almost falling asleep himself. Al was going to stare into space until they heard someone pounding on the door.

"Elric brothers, I know you and Envy are in there." Major Armstrong called. "Open up, this is the Major." 

Al, Ed looked at the door. 

"What does he want?" Envy groaned, still a little sleepy. 

"What do we do?" Al asked, a little worried. Ed tightened his arms around Envy's waist.

"We ignore him, that's what." Ed answered before the Major broke the door open. Lieutenant Ross, Sergent Brosh, and Gluttony were scared out of their lives.

"I know, Edward Elric." The Major said.

Ed, Al and Envy screamed, expecting the wrose from the Major. Then he started crying.

"How tragic," he cried, "the makings of a Philosopher's Stone has a terrible secret."

Ed and Envy groaned and looked at the Lieutenant, Sergent and Gluttony.

"We're sorry." Lieutenant Ross said. "It's really hard to keep a secret from him."

"And master Armstrong always wants to know what's happening." Gluttony said.

Envy was the first to calm down and look at the Major. "Well now that you know, I have a question."

The Major stopped crying and looked at Envy. 

"Do you have a map of Central?" Envy asked him.

The Major looked inside his pockets and in one of his coat pockets, was a big folded paper. "Right here." He answered.

Envy gladly took it and opened it up, setting it on the brown coffee table. He studied the map a little bit then he pointed to a lab next to a prison. "There." He said.

Ed looked at where Envy pointed. "That's it because it has a prison." Ed said.

"Nefarious told me the Fifth Laboratory was by a prison because they needed raw material." Envy explained.

"That's where we need to go." Ed said but then the Major swiped the map from them.

"No one is going there tonight." The Major said.

Ed, Al and Envy looked at the Major. The Major then looked at them with scary eyes, whiched caused Ed, Al and Envy to freak out.

"You three aren't planning on sneaking out and looking around are you?" The Major asked. 

The Elric brothers and Envy raised up their hands in defense. Ed was shacking his head no, Al was nodding and Envy was shacking. "No, we weren't, we promise." The three of them lied in unison.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

The three of them snuck out of the dorm and started running to the Fifth Laboratory. Envy remembered where he saw it on the map, so he lead the way.

When they got there, they saw a soilder watching the front door of the wall surrounding the building. Ed then got an idea.

"Envy?" Ed whispered.

"Yeah?" Envy whispered back and looked at Ed.

"You think you could get up there?" Then he signalled the top of the wall coated with sharp wires.

Envy nodded and shapeshifted into his smaller true form. The Elric brothers remembered when Envy showed his true form both big and small. Envy wanted to let them know what he looked like if he grew angry that he had to show his form or if some of the energy in his Philosopher's Stone was gone.

Envy started to crawl on the wall and a minute later he shapeshifted back to his usual look and he cut the wire and used it as rope for the boys.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

"Well would you look at that gentleman." Said a woman voice from in a dark room.

"It seems that we have three unexpected guests." Said a male voice.

"How about we give them all a little surprise from each of us?" Asked another male voice in the dark.

"You go ahead and take the armored person Number Sixty Six." Said the other male. "I got the blonde one."

"And I'll take care of the ugly one." Said the woman.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

"We're going in." Said Ed before he and Envy went through the vent. They didn't find any open doors, every door around the building was locked, but they did find a vent that was big enough for Ed to go through. 

Envy shapeshifted back into his small true form and ran through the vents, looking for an opening.

Ed let Envy go ahead and started crawling into the vent. When he was far away enough to the point where Al couldn't hear him, he said to himself. "Damn, I wouldn't be able to get this far if I was regular size. Lucky for me I have a small body."

Ed's eyes then widened, realizing what he just said.

"OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY, LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" He yelled enough for Envy to hear.

"ED?" Envy asked him in his tiny cute voice of his true form.

Envy was running to him, hoping that he was okay.

Just then they fell through the vent and landed hard on the floor.

"Ow." Envy groaned, then started to shapeshift back into his regular form. He looked at Ed. "You okay?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah." He got to his feet and looked up at Envy. "I'm good."

They started walking through the falls until they reached a fork in the road. Ed and Envy looked at each other.

"I'll take the right." Ed said. "You got left?"

Envy nodded and then they went in opposite directions.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Al was waiting for Envy and Ed outside, thinking about what they might be doing.

Up on the rooftop was a suit of armor that looked similar to some kind of animal but it was a person who's soul was bounded by the armor. Al was going to be facing Barry the Chopper.


	15. Envy Meets Charlotte

Envy was walking around from room to room, when he spotted a room with a table with some medical tools that Doctors us for patients. The room was a dark purple and there was a medical bed in the far right corner with black sheets and red pillows. It looked to be a medical room for Homunculi but that's not why Envy came in here. 

What caught his attention was a huge transmutation circle that had something that looked like the Ouroboros on the wall.

"Huh?" Envy was curious. He walked over to it but before he could be a few feet away from it a sword was met with his ribcage. 

Envy screamed and backed away. Red lighting started to surround his ribcage so it could heal. 

He looked up at his attacker. It was a suit of armor that knights used to wear in the Medieval Times. The armor had a Viking sword in it's right hand while the other had a metal Heater shield. 

"Who the Hell are you?" Envy asked out of annoyance. 

The armor put its weapon down and looked at Envy. "They called me Number Fifteen, Homunculus." Answered the woman voice from the armor. "But you can call me Charlotte." 

"Charlotte, huh?" Envy asked. "Why did you attach me?" 

"Because my partners and I are ordered to guard this place," Charlotte answered, "and since you're an intruder, I have to kill you." 

Envy clapped his palms together and slamed them on the floor to make a dark purple spear. "We'll see about that." He said and ran towards her. 

"Well look at that." Charlotte said, impressed. "You can use alchemy." 

Charlotte brought her shield in front of her. Envy brought the blade part of his spear to the side of her shield and got it out of her hand. The sheild was tossed to the side, leaving Charlotte with just her sword.

Envy then brought his spear towards her stomach but then she used her sword to chop the metal part of his spear off. 

"You fell for it." Envy said then shapeshifted his left arm into a blade and stabbed her in the ribcage, like what she did to him. 

Envy didn't feel the warm, thick feel of blood or guts inside the armor. It felt like there was nothing. He drew his hand back and saw on his blade that there was no blood. 

"Haha." Charlotte laughed a little. "You didn't expect this did you?" 

She opened up her helmet to reveal the inside of the armor to see that there was no body whatsoever inside the armor. 

Envy just stared at her empty entrance for a little bit but then broke the silence. "You're not the first person I met with this condition." 

Charlotte shut her helmet and looked at Envy. "Who's the first?" 

Envy put the spear down and backed up a little. "My boyfriend's younger brother's soul is bounded to a suit of armor as well." 

Charlotte got into a fighting position. "Really?" 

Envy nodded. "Really."

Charlotte then charged at Envy but he was much faster and jumped into the air, landing on his feet. Charlotte, now on the opposite side of him. 

Envy then shapeshifted his right arm into a sword and went to go attach her but then she blocked his attack with her own sword and used all her strength to push him away from her. 

"You fight really good, you know that?" Envy asked, impressed. 

Charlotte then brought her sword and it almost got Envy's face but then Envy shapeshifted his left arm as an automail arm like Ed's and turned some of it into a blade to protect himself. 

He pushed her out of his way and sliced open her stomach. He smiled in her direction. "But I'm stronger then you." 

They then charged at each other again. Charlotte was trying to get Envy in anyway possible and she was able to but since he's a Homunculus, he can heal faster then a human. After a while of fighting, he managed to cut her arms off and the rest of her stomach. She was now laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. 

She sighed in defeat. "Looks like you win." She said. 

Envy picked her up and made her stand up on her upper hips. He sat down on the floor with his legs pointing left and looked right at her. 

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. She sounded like she wanted to die for some reason. 

"No." He answered. 

"Why not?" She asked. "I almost tried to kill you." 

Envy gave a small smile. "You may have but you're still a human being to me, even if your soul is bounded to this armor." He tapped the front of her chest a couple times. 

Charlotte was shocked to hear that. She giggled a little. "You remind me of my husband before he died." 

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Husband?" 

"Yeah." She answered. "Before I was bounded to this suit of armor, I was a woman who didn't have a good childhood. You see, my father wanted me to be part of the Military when I graduated from high school but I didn't want to because I wanted to do something that makes people happy. Like a baker at a bakery or a writer making fun stories but then I settled in at a flower shop runned by my love. He was always kind to me and I tried my best to make him happy and he once told me, "no matter what you do, you'll always make me happy." 

"Ah!" Envy sighed. Her story sounded romantic but sad too. 

She continued her story. "We then got married and had a little girl who we named Lilly after my favorite flower. We all lived a happy life and we ran the flower shop well but that all changed when a fire happened at our shop. I tried to save my baby and my love but I was too late. The next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital. But then after that, I started to take my anger out on others and killed so many people. For that, I was punished and was bounded by this suit of armor." 

"I'm so sorry." Envy said and a few tears rolled down his face. 

Charlotte cheered up a bit and said. "It wasn't your fault." 

Envy wiped away the tears and started his story. "Well as you know, I'm a Homunculus and I'm actually in love with my master." 

Charlotte became shocked again. "Really!?" 

"Yeah." Envy answered and continued. "I was with him for a while and at first I thought he was going to fall in love with a friend we knew for a while but then I found out that he was in love with me. He showed me how much he loves me and I'm really happy to have someone like him." 

"What's your boyfriend's name?" She asked. 

"Edward Elric." Envy answered. "But almost everyone calls him Ed." 

Envy kept going. "I wish for us to get married, start a family and have a great life. Those are my wishes." 

He looked up at the ceiling. "And I wish for my dreams to come true." 

He smiled then looked back at Charlotte. "There are a few things I want to know." He said. "What is that Transaction Circle right there?" He pointed to the circle on the wall. 

Charlotte looked at it for a minute then back at Envy. "I honestly don't know what that's for." She answered. "But I do know about the Philosopher's Stone and I'd be more then happy to tell you." 

Envy beamed and leaned forward some. "Please, tell me." He said.


	16. Important Mother?

"That was beautiful." Slicer told Ed who was sitting down, his back against a stone piller. Ed managed to defeat Slicer and his brother. The helmet that had Slicer's soul was on the ground, looking at Ed, while his brother was cut in half and laying on the floor. Ed told him about why he didn't want to kill Slicer and his brother because if he did then he wouldn't be caring about his brother.

"Even if you guys were Homunculi, I still wouldn't do it." Ed told them.

"Homunculi?" Slicer's brother asked.

"Yeah." Ed answered. "I love a Homunculus and even if he's not human, I wouldn't treat him different because to me, he is human."

Slicer and his brother were touched by this. They couldn't believe a human was in love with a Homunculus but they thought it was so sweet that he has a big heart for one.

"Who is the Homunculus you're in love with?" Asked Slicer's brother.

Ed smiled. "Envy. I was in love with him ever since he was given to me years ago."

Slicer and his brother listened closely.

"I wanted to show how much I loved him for a long time but I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same. But once I told him, it turns out that he loves me too." He admitted. "I want him to be happy and I want to free him somehow, there has to be some documents that say that you can free a Homunculus or something. But I've been so caught up with trying to figure out a way to get my brother's body back that I haven't been able to look into it."

Ed looked up at the ceiling with a sad face. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"You're just stressed out." Slicer told him. "You're not a terrible boyfriend. From what I heard, a Homunculus needs to have a license to show that he or she is free."

Ed looked back at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Slicer's brother answered. "We once met a free Homunculus and he told us that his master had to do some paperwork, saying that he wanted to free him. And once he was done, the Homunculus got a license saying that he was free."

Ed was surprised. There were only a few things to do just to set Envy free? He sighed in relief. Looks like he might have plenty of time to do that.

"And let us tell you about the Philosopher's Stone and who ordered us to guard this place." Slicer said.

Ed was about to say thank you but then a scream was heard throughout the building. It sounded like Envy.

Ed flinched and called. "ENVY!?"

Slicer gasped, so did his brother. "Go to him." Slicer ordered. "He needs you."

Ed got up, using the piller to support him. He felt weak but he wasn't going to let Envy get hurt. "I'll come back." Ed said and then he ran off.

A minute after Ed left, Slicer saw a pair of male feet walk over to them. Slicer was picked up and he was face to face with Wicked.

"Wicked?" Slicer asked him. "What are you doing here?"

Wicked frowned. "To get rid of the two of you." Then he pulled out a pocket knife from his pants pocket and sliced Slicer's helmet in half.

"Brother?" Slicer's brother called. The helmet didn't answer. "Brother?" 

No answer and Wicked walked over to him and kneeled down to look at his blood seal.

"BROTHER!?" 

Wicked stabbed his knife into his blood seal a few times and then he wasn't talking or moving.

Wicked got up from his knee and grabbed the leg parts of the armor and ripped one of them off. He ran outside of the room and ran where Ed went.

Ed was running, looking for Envy but no such luck so far. He then heard someone running behind him.

He turned around to see someone with one of Slicer's legs. Before he got a good look at his face, he was hit hard with the leg and fell unconscious.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

"Please tell me." Envy beamed.

"The..." Before she could explain anything, a spear was brought to her chest and the life in her eyes vanished.

Envy moved back and looked behind himself to see a female Homunculus with a half shaved head. The left side of her head was completely bald, revealing her Ouroboros on her head. She was in a position that showed that she was the one that threw the spear.

"That was close." She said. "Number Fifteen, you shouldn't have said anything."

Another female Homunculus came from behind her and looked at Envy with a smile that creeped Envy out. Her black hair was in a half ponytail and her Ouroboros was on her right knee. She looked younger then the other one.

"Look at that sister," the younger one exclaimed, "one of our important mothers is here."

"Yes indeed." The older one said.

"Are you okay?" The younger one asked. "She was about to tell you about some stuff you shouldn't know yet and our plan would be a disaster."

Envy got up and looked at them with an angry look. "Who the Hell are you two, what are you planning, and what do mean by important mother?"

The older one gave him a sinister look. "Look at that. Ugly's curious."

Envy flinched. "Don't call me ugly." He warned.

"Then what would you like to be called?" She asked. "Mr. Ugly?"

Envy grabbed one of the knifes of the table and through it straight at her. She moved to the left, making the knife miss her just by a few inches.

"Hey now," she raised her hands up in defense, "there's no reason to start a fight."

Envy clapped his hands together. "Well this is a fight that you two started....so.... let's...go..." Envy collapsed on the floor with a thud.

Envy was breathing some but he was about to lose consciousness. He may have reached his limit somehow.

"Losing energy?" The younger one asked.

"Shit." Envy cursed under his breath.

The older one walked over to him and put her hand in her right pocket. "Well that was easier then I expected."

She kneeled down and took her hand out of her pocket. Her hand was in a fist so whatever she had it must have been small.

"What are you...." Before Envy could finish, she punched her hand into Envy's stomach.

Envy screamed.

He felt her hand moving in his stomach. She was moving her hand deep into his abdomen. Then he felt her hand expand. She was putting something inside him.

She drew her hand back and looked over at the younger one. The younger Homunculus clapped her hands and placed her palms on Envy's stomach. Red lighting came from her hands and they were helping him heal.

"You should be grateful that you lost some of your energy." The older one told him. "Because I would have fought you hard and then you wouldn't be useful anymore."

"And remember this." She added. "We want you to live."

Envy then lost consciousness and went numb.

"Is it in Cruelty?" A male voice asked them. 

The girls turned around to see Wicked with an unconscious Edward on his shoulder.

Cruelty smiled and stood up. "Yes it is, now all we have to do is wait."

Vicious stood up too and looked at them. "Two down, one more to go right, brother?"

Wicked smiled at Vicious. "We need one more important mother, yes."

Vicious smiled and asked. "Can I take care of this place?"

Wicked nodded. "Yes." He looked over at Cruelty. "We shouldn't allow them to walk around here again."

Cruelty nodded in agreement. "Agreed. So this place needs to go."

Cruelty looked at Vicious and gave her a smile. "Do whatever you want just make sure it's completely destroyed. Got it?"

Vicious smiled and nodded. "Got it!"

Cruelty picked up Envy and put him over her shoulder. "I'll take Edward out too, just to be safe." 

Wicked put Ed over her other shoulder. For a woman, she sure as Hell was strong.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Lieutenant Ross, Sergent Brosh, and Gluttony arrived at the scene. Al was fighting Barry but then the building started to blow.

Barry ran off while Al looked at the building.

"BROTHER, ENVY!" Al called and almost ran in but Lieutenant Ross and Gluttony stopped him.

"Stop it's too dangerous." Lieutenant Ross told him.

"But Envy and Ed are in there." Al said.

Another big blow happened and dust and smoke started to surround the building. In the cloud of dust and smoke, you could see someone walking out of the building with something on their shoulders.

The smoke cleared some to reveal a female Homunculus carrying Envy on her left shoulder and Ed on her right.

She saw them and ran over. "Hey! I got two presents for ya!" She called.

"BROTHER, ENVY!" Al called but no answer came from the them.

She set them both down on the ground. Gluttony held Envy, Lieutenant Ross held Ed and Al looked at the female Homunculus.

She stood up and smiled. "Don't worry, they're lives are not in danger. But Edward has lost a lot of blood and Envy lost a lot of energy so take them both to a Hospital as soon as you can."

Lieutenant Ross and Gluttony looked up at her.

"And keep an eye on them and stop letting them take crazy risks like this." She told them. "They're both precious resources."

"But who are you Miss?" Gluttony asked her.

Sergeant Brosh ran over to them. "Lieutenant Ross, Gluttony we need to go."

"Sergeant, help me with him." She commanded and he and Lieutenant Ross carried Ed together. 

"Mr. Alphonse, help me with Envy please." Gluttony pleaded and Al helped pick Envy up. 

All of them ran outside of the laboratory and went straight to a Hospital.


	17. In the Hospital

Envy woke up to find that he was laying in a hospital bed. He didn't have his regular clothes, headband or bracelets on, instead he was wearing a light blue hospital gown.

He looked around to see that he was in a hospital room. On his left was a chair and table that had a needle that had the liquid that had the same color as a Philosopher's Stone in it. Someone must have given that stuff to him when he was asleep.

Envy then heard the door open to see Wicked walk in the room. Wicked had a concerned look on his face.

"How are you feeling Envy?" He asked him. 

Envy looked down at his stomach. "I'm feeling alright." He looked up to meet Wicked's face. "But I want to tell you something." 

Wicked sat down in the chair by the table. "What would that be?" 

Envy took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well last night when Ed, Al and I were out looking at the Fifth Laboratory, I met these two Homunculi sisters. I was about to fight them but then lost some of my energy." Envy looked at his gown covered stomach again. "That was when one of them put something in me. I don't know what it was but I wanted to ask if you could look at it, please?" 

Envy looked at Wicked for an answer. Wicked gave a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry." He reassured him. "I did take a look last night and turns out that there was another Philosopher's Stone inside you." 

"Huh?" Envy was confused. "Another Philosopher's Stone?" 

"Yes." He answered. "I took it out and used it to make the liquid that would help you." He pointed to the needle on the table. 

Envy looked at the needle and sighed in relief. "So there's nothing wrong with me?" 

Wicked shock his head. "Nope but I do recommend you rest up a little longer because from what Miss. Ross, Mr. Brosh, Gluttony and Alphonse told me, you and Edward have been through a lot." 

Envy nodded. "We were trying to find out about the Philosopher's Stone but then I ran into a guard. Her name was Charlotte and her soul was bounded by a suit of armor like Al." 

Wicked nodded. "Go on." 

"She told me that her and her friends were ordered to guard the laboratory and kill whoever trespassed." He took a breath. "I was able to beat her and she wanted to tell me what she knew when all of a sudden, these two sisters killed her. There was one that looked to be a young adult with a half shaved head with a bald side showing her Ouroboros on her head, a black leather jacket with a red zipper with a red circle charm, black jeans, black combat boots, a black t-shirt, black finger nails, and purple eyes. Her younger sister had black hair in a half ponytail, a black mini skirt with black heels with red circles and red lines on them, a black shirt with a black Bolero jacket, purple eyes and her Ouroboros was on her right knee." 

Wicked nodded. "Did they say anything to you?" 

"Yeah." Envy answered. "They're planning something and they called me an 'important mother.' I asked them what they were planning and what they meant by calling me an important mother but I didn't get an answer from them." 

Wicked put his fingers to his chin and closed his eyes for a little bit. "Did you get their names?" 

Envy shook his head. "No."

Wicked sighed. "Whoever they are, they're going after you since you're important to them, so try to keep an eye out. Okay?" 

Envy nodded. 

Wicked stood up from the chair. "How about I go get Edward for you?" 

Envy nodded. "Could you, he's probably worried sick." 

Wicked nodded and opened the door. "I'll be back." Then he left the room. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Wicked walked down the halls of the hospital. He knows Ed would be in one of the halls finishing a call with his Mechanic. 

He turned a corner on his right and spotted Ed hanging the phone back on the stand. Ed was in light blue pants and shirt with bandages on his forehead and a white wrap around his arm, connecting to his neck. Wicked walked over to him and Ed turned to his right to see him. 

"I've been looking for you Edward." Wicked said with a smile. 

"Is Envy okay?" Ed asked, worry clearly in his voice. "From what Al, Gluttony, Ross and Brosh told me, he got hurt badly and lost a lot of energy." 

Wicked nodded. "He's just fine Edward. You have nothing to worry about." 

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" 

Wicked nodded and started walking back to Envy's room, Ed following behind him 

When they got to Envy's room, Wicked knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Envy call. 

Wicked looked at Ed. "Go ahead." He walked away to give them some privacy. 

Ed opened the door and walked into the room. Envy looked at Ed and gasped. 

"What happened to you?" Envy asked worried. 

Ed looked at his automail arm then looked back at Envy. "I got into a fight with a guard named Slicer and his brother. I was able to beat them and they were going to tell me what they knew about the Philosopher's Stone until I heard you scream." Ed explained. "And please tell me, what happened with you?" 

Envy looked down at his stomach then back to Ed. "I got into a fight as well but with a female guard named Charlotte. She was a pretty good fighter but I was able to beat her too. She was also going to tell me what she knew about the Philosopher's Stone until these two sisters came along and killed her." He took a deep breath and looked down at his stomach again. 

"They said that I was an important mother, which I didn't get and they were planning something but they didn't tell me what. I was about to fight them back when all of a sudden, I collapsed on the floor." Envy took another deep breath. "And they put a Philosopher's Stone in my stomach." 

Ed's eyes went wide. "A Philosopher's Stone?" 

Envy looked up at Ed and nodded. "Yeah but Wicked took it out and used it to heal me." He smiled at Ed and opened the blanket some to tell Ed to come on the bed. 

Ed smiled back. "I'm glad to know you're safe." He got on the bed and layed his head on Envy's chest. Envy covered them up and rested his head on top of Ed's. 

They laid like that for a little while in a comfortable silence until Envy asked another question. "What happened with the fifth laboratory?" 

Ed groaned. "Someone blew it up and now it's completely in rubble now." 

"Fuck." Envy cursed. "It must have been one of those sisters." 

Ed looked up at Envy. "It could have." 

Ed rested his head back on Envy's chest. "Winry is coming here to fix my arm and once we get out of here, we got to go to Dublith." 

"Dublith?" Envy asked. 

Ed nodded softly. "We have to go see teacher and find out what she knows about the Philosopher's Stone." 

"Okay." Envy understood. 

They both snuggled up in the bed for a while longer. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Winry arrived at the hospital and fixed up Ed's arm. Envy recovered quickly thanks to Wicked and now he was in the room all dressed in his regular clothes, headband and bracelets. 

Then the door slammed open to reveal Maes Hughes. "Hey Ed! Is it true you brought a pretty blond girl to service you?" 

Ed fell on the floor with some blood coming out of his bandaged side. "She's my automail Mechanic, nothing more." Ed told him. "Plus Envy is the pretty one." 

Mr. Hughes looked at Envy. "Oh so you fell in love with your Homunculus have you?" 

Ed smiled proudly. "Yes I did."


	18. Envy visits Roy and Lust

Winry was with Mr. Hughes and having fun at his daughter's birthday party, while Ed was still in the hospital but Al was there so it wasn't bad at all, at least not in Ed's opinion. 

Ed wanted Envy to see Lust for a little while. Envy agreed because he wanted to see her and see how she and her little one are doing.

When he got to the Mustang residence, he knocked on the door and waited. He looked around to see no one then the door opened, revealing Roy Mustang. 

Roy greeted him with a smile. "Hello Envy." 

Envy smiled back. "Hello. Is Lust here?"

Roy nodded and lead the way into the living room where Lust was sitting on the couch, drinking some water. 

Lust looked up to see Envy. "Envy!" She said with a smile. 

Envy walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey sister." 

Envy let go and sat next to her on the couch while Roy sat in a near by chair. "How are you and your little one doing. They're not giving you a hard time now are they?" 

Lust rubbed her two month pregnant stomach with a smile. "We're doing good," she turned to Envy, "and not that much. Little one's been wanting all kinds of weird food but other then that, we're both doing great." 

Envy smiled but then his smile turned into a frown. Lust and Roy looked at each other then Envy again. 

"Is something wrong Envy?" Roy asked. 

Envy looked at him and back to Lust. "I did want to tell you both something." 

Lust and Roy nodded. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Once Envy was done telling what happened that night in the Fifth Laboratory, Lust and Roy were shocked. 

"Thank goodness, you three are okay!" Lust said with worry and relief mixed together. "But what I don't get is why they would put a Philosopher's Stone inside you." 

"I don't get it either," Roy said, "but something tells me that they did that for their plan." 

Envy and Lust nodded. 

Lust then looked at Envy. "Please watch out for them okay?" 

Envy nodded. "I will." He looked down at her two month pregnant stomach. "And you look out for yourself as well." 

Lust smiled and looked down at her stomach. "I will." 

"I'll make sure they're both safe." Roy said, grabbing Lust's hand gently. 

Envy smiled at the couple. He's really looking forward to seeing his future niece or nephew. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

At the bottom of Wicked Clinic, was a basement that no one was allowed to go down. It was painted white with a grey couch on the right side of the room with a grey nightstand on the right side of it and a black coffee table in front of it. On the left side, was a grey recliner chair and a black door that must lead to somewhere. The carpet was tan and there was a small Chandelier with candles that were the only light source of the room. Wicked was down their with his two younger sisters, Cruelty and Vicious. Vicious and Cruelty were sitting on the couch while Wicked sat in the chair. 

"When are Edward and Envy going to make a child, brother?" Vicious asked Wicked. 

"Soon." He answered. "They're planning on going to Dublith but before that, Miss. Rockbell and Alphonse are going to Rush Valley while Edward and Envy are going to Beelotto, which is where they will make their child." 

"Beelotto!?" Vicious exclaimed. "The small town of the free Homunculi in the woods?" 

Wicked nodded. "Yes. Envy wants to go there and when they get there, they meet a baker who is also our sister that betrayed us." Vicious, Cruelty and Wicked made murderous, angry faces. 

"Malice." The three of them said in unison. 

Wicked took a deep breath to calm down a little. "Not only do we have to get Malice but we also need to kill Maes Hughes." 

Vicious got excited about this. 

"And I'm sorry but you can't kill him, Vicious." Wicked told his youngest sister apologetically. 

"Why not?" Vicious whined. 

"Because we need someone that can make illusions to do that job." He turned to Cruelty. "And I think you'll be able to take care of him right, Cruelty?" 

Cruelty thought about it a little bit then she nodded. "I think I might need a little help from Hostile but other then that, yes." 

Wicked smiled wickedly. "Good." 

He signalled both of them to come near him. The girls walked over to him. 

"Now, here's the plan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what do you think is going to happen next? I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, I hope you guys liked it. You'll learn what I got in store for Beelotto soon enough. And what do you think of the name Beelotto, do you all think it's cool?


	19. The Next Stop and Maes Hughes' Death

Envy went back to the hospital the next day because Lust offered to let him stay the night and the two of them don't see each other much so he gladly accepted.

When Envy went into the room Ed was in but he wasn't there, neither was Al. Winry had a wrench in her hand and she was crying on the floor.

Envy ran to her and kneeled next to her. "Winry what happened!?"

Winry looked up at Envy, the tears still flowing down her face.

"Al thought that he was just a made up person that Ed created but I told him that he does exist and that Ed blamed himself for doing this to Al." She explained. 

Envy ran out of the room and ran through the halls to look for the brothers. He looked in every room but no sign of them. Then he went up to the roof where he did find the boys on the floor looking at the sky. 

"Boys?" Envy asked them. The brothers looked over at Envy. 

Al gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, everything's okay now." 

Al told him that Ed won their fight and that they talked it out. 

Envy smiled and sat on the floor next to the boys. "How about we all go inside then?" 

The brothers nodded in agreement. 

Back in the Hospital room, the Elric brothers, Envy and Winry were looking at a map of Amestris. 

Winry pointed to a place near Central. "Look what's before Dublith, it's Rush Valley, the home of wonderful automail." She beamed. "I've always wanted to go there." 

Winry looked at Ed and Al. "Please take me with you." 

Envy looked at the map and beamed at what he saw. Ed ignored Winry for a little bit to look at Envy. "What did ya find Envy?" He asked his love. 

Envy looked up from the map. "Oh just the town that I want to go see someday." 

Ed, Al and Winry looked at him. "What's it called?" Al asked. 

"Beelotto." Envy answered. "The home of the free Homunculi. I've been wanting to go see it for a while, but it can wait." 

Ed twitched a little. "Why wait? Al and Winry can go to Rush Valley while you and I go to Beelotto." 

Al and Winry nodded. "It would be easier." Al told him. 

"Are you sure?" Envy asked all of them. 

All three of them nodded. Envy smiled. "Okay." 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

After Ed recovered at the hospital, everyone said good bye to them at the train station. 

Lust gave Envy one more hug. "Be safe." She said. 

Envy hugged her back. "I will." 

The four of them got on the train and started their destinations. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

A day after the Elric brothers, Envy and Winry left Central, Maes Hughes was looking at the notes that Ed gave him about some of the things he saw at the Fifth Laboratory in the Military studies. 

He looked at the map of Amestris and saw the places that had riots, wars and fights. His eyes widened. 

"Wait a minute." He said. "I have to warn them." 

He heard the door of the studies to reveal a woman with a black sleeveless pencil dress with a red circle connected to a red line swirling around the dress at the bottom and going up the top of her waist and ending at her right hip with a red circle. Her shoes were black pointed toe pump heels, her black hair was in a really nice high donut bun, her eyes were purple, her lips were covered in black lipstick and an Ouroboros tattoo was on her left forearm. She was carrying a brown flower pot with some seeds in it. 

Maes Hughes looked at her. She looked at him back and frowned. 

"Well now it's time for you to die." She said and pointed her hand at Colonel Hughes. 

Dark plants with thorns went straight for him but then Hughes took out a knife and threw it straight to her chest. The plants got to his shoulder and went in deep into his skin but the plants started to die because the Homunculus that was controlling them got hurt. 

He got the plant out and started running outside to the outside phone booth to try to contact Roy Mustang. 

Hostile took the knife out of her chest and looked outside the door. "He's all yours." She said. 

Maes Hughes dialed Roy's office number, waiting for him to pick up. 

"Come on." He was starting to get impatient. Then he heard a gun click behind his back. 

He turned around and saw Lieutenant Ross, holding a gun in her right hand. The gun pointed right at him. 

"Sir please put the phone down." She said in a calm voice. 

His eyes widened again. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Lieutenant Maria Ross." She answered which made Hughes smile in a knowing way. 

"You're not Lieutenant Ross," he said, "Maria Ross has a mole under her left eye." 

The so called Lieutenant Ross smiled in a wicked way. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a completely different voice that Hughes never heard before. "I forgot." Then she snapped her fingers with her other hand and then a mole appeared on the bottom of her left eye. "Better?" 

Hughes turned around and got a knife out of his sleeve. 

"Come on. You have a beautiful wife and a cute little daughter, do you really want to die today?" Asked the mysterious woman disgusted as Lieutenant Ross. 

"No." He answered and got ready to attack her. He heard her snap her fingers again. "Which is why I'm going to..." He tuned around halfway and was about to stab her until he saw his wife now pointing the gun at him. 

"Bye." She said and shot him. 

In Roy's office, Roy was told he was getting a call from Maes Hughes. He picked up his office phone. "Hello Hughes?" 

Hughes didn't answer. He tried to reach for the phone that he dropped but then the woman snapped her fingers again revealing a woman with a half shaved head and her bald spot revealing her Ouroboros tattoo on her head. She picked up the phone and set it back on the rack, ending the call. 

She looked down at Maes Hughes with an evil smile. "You humans are so weak." She said before she ran off. 

Maes Hughes took one more breath before he died in that phone booth that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post that Maes Hughes death scene for a while and now Ed and Envy are on their way to Beelotto.


	20. Malice's Bakery

The train stopped in front of the Rush Valley train station sooner then expected.

Winry looked outside to see the many Automail shops and some people with Automail parts on them. "This is our stop Al." Winry said with joy.

Al nodded and got up from his seat. "I'll meet you two in Dublith." He promised.

Ed and Envy gave him thumbs up. "Alright." Ed said.

Al and Winry got off the train, leaving Ed alone with Envy. Ed looked at Envy with a smile. 

Envy sat down next to him with a smile of his own. Ed rested his head on Envy's shoulder. Envy put his right hand on the side of Ed's head and hugged him that way.

After a few more hours of enjoying each other's company, they both arrived in a train station in the woods.

Ed and Envy got off the train with Envy carrying Ed's bag. Envy ran a little ways to look out into the view of the small town of Beelotto.

The small town was all colorful with each building that was useful like a library, school, shopping stores, and a bakery. In the center of the town was a opening circle with a really nice fountain, benches and a few old fashioned street lights. That part of the town almost looked like a park. Sidewalks had old fashioned street lights and the buildings were all lined up neatly and the road that cars drove on was all nice and neat as well. A lot of houses were not far from the other buildings and they were scattered all around the town. In front of the town was a red and black sign reading 'Welcome to Beelotto! Home of the free Homunculi!" The forest tress looked so beautiful with the town and a mountain was in the background making the scene even more beautiful.

Envy stared at the beautiful town in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ed looked at the view with wide eyes. "Holy crap. It's beautiful." He said, looking at Envy who had a smile on his face.

"Isn't it?" Envy asked tearing up tears of happiness.

Ed wrapped his arms around Envy's waist. "It's okay."

Envy smiled, placing his hands on Ed's. "I know." 

Ed and Envy went down a dirt road that lead to the town which was more beautiful up close in Envy's opinion. There were Homunculi male and female walking around doing their daily basis. Some Homunculi children were playing around or doing some art on the sidewalk with colorful chalk. Some cars passed then and there and some Homunculi were riding bikes to their next destination. 

Ed looked at Envy the whole time, seeing how happy he was to look around and explore what's in the town. 

Envy stopped walking when a blue ball pounced in front of him on the sidewalk. 

A little Homunculus girl that looked about nine ran over to him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. 

Envy picked up the ball with a smile. "It's okay." He handed the ball back to her. "Here you go." 

The little girl took the ball back and smiled back. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome sweetie." He said. "Play safe." 

"I will." She promised and ran back to her friends who were calling for her to come play with them again. 

Ed smiled at the sight and looked to the right to a different road to see a bakery called 'Malice's Bakery.' 

Envy looked at the bakery too and pointed to it with sparkles in his eyes. "Can we go inside?" 

Ed nodded and they started walking to the bakery. 

The bakery was a white building with a rainbow sign that said 'Malice's Bakery.' It was a two story building with the bakery on the bottom and a home was upstairs like Wicked's Clinic. There was a large window viewing all kinds of baked goods like bread, cookies, donuts, macaroons, cake, muffins, brownies and cupcakes. The glass door had a open sign and a gold handle on the left side of the building. 

Envy opened the door to see that the bakery was actually more then just a bakery. It was all nice and clean with tables each with two chairs for customers to sit and relax. Some tables were on the right side and a couple were on the right. In the back right corner, was a counter with a male cashier taking a female Homunculus' order. On the right side of the counter was a small shelf covered with a glass bubble showing off various kinds of candy, fudge, and other kinds of sweets people like. In the back of the counter were things to make coffee and on the left side of the counter was a black door that probably lead to the kitchen. A menu was displayed on the right wall with various drinks and sweets. The floor was a white and walls and ceiling were pink with some pictures of the beautiful parts of nature like flowers, hummingbirds, and the forest with a lovely stream sparkling in the sun. 

Envy walked up to the counter to see the male cashier better. Envy then realized that he's actually a human, a handsome one in his mid twenties with short brown hair with brown eyes, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue pants, a gold ring on his left ring finger and a black apron with a name tag with the name 'Joshua' on the top right. He looked over to Envy with a smile.

"Hello, can I get you two anything?" He asked politely. 

Envy looked up at the menu real quick and looked back at him. "Can I have some hot chocolate please?" 

Joshua nodded. "Of course." He turned to Ed. "And you sir?" 

Ed was looking at the menu for a little bit then looked back at him. "I'll just have some water." Then he gave Joshua the money for their drinks. 

"Coming right up." Joshua told them and took the money. After putting the money in the cash register, he started to get to work. 

"You two new in town?" He asked while working. 

"Yeah we are." Envy answered. "We're just here looking around though, then we're going to Dublith." 

Joshua turned around. "Vacation?" 

Ed shook his head. "No, on business." 

Joshua turned back around and made the drinks after a couple minutes. 

Ed and Envy took their drinks and sat at a empty table by the door. Before they could start a conversation though, a woman came out from the black door. She was a Homunculus with a sleeveless black vintage dress, red flats, red apron, her Ouroboros was on her right leg on her shin her purple eyes were filled with joy, and she had red oven mitts on her hands. She was carrying a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies on a tray. 

Joshua saw her and smiled. "Need anything honey?" 

The woman looked at Joshua. "Yeah." She answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "To give you love." 

Joshua smiled and gave her a kiss back. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Then she went to the glass bubble, taking the old cookie tray out and putting the new one in it's place. 

Envy smiled at the sight. "Aw." 

The woman heard what he said and looked to her left, seeing two new faces. 

"Hello," she greeted, "haven't seen you two around here, you just moved in?" 

Ed and Envy shook their heads. 

"No," Envy answered, "my boyfriend and I are just looking around and then we'll be on our way to Dublith." 

The woman's eyebrows raised up. "Oh okay. Do you two need a place to stay?" 

"We we're going to look for a motel or something." Ed told her. 

"You don't have to." She said. "You guys can stay with me and my husband. It would save you some money." 

Joshua walked beside her and nodded. "Consider it a 'welcome to Beelotto' gift." He said. 

"We just don't want to be a bother to anyone." Envy told them. 

"Nonsense." Said the woman. "You two wouldn't be a bother at all. My husband and I love to help people." 

Ed and Envy looked at each other. "What do you think?" Ed asked him. 

"It definitely would save us some money and like Mr. Joshua said, it's a gift and it would be rude to refuse a gift." Envy answered, saying his thoughts out loud. 

Ed and Envy looked at them and Envy spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble then it'd be great if we stayed with you guys." 

"It would be no trouble at all." The woman said with a smile. "What are your names?" 

"I'm Envy." Envy answered. 

"And I'm Edward Elric." Ed answered. "But please call me Ed, Mrs...?" 

"Warmkiss." Mrs. Warmkiss answered. "Malice Warmkiss, but you two can just call me Malice." 

"And I'm her husband," Joshua said, "Joshua." 

Ed and Envy smiled at them and they smiled back. They have a feeling that this was going to be a great visit.


	21. Becoming Great Friends

The bakery closed sometime around eight o'clock and the Warmkiss couple, Ed and Envy were having dinner in the dining room upstairs. The dining room had tan walls with matching carpet, one window on the left side giving a view of the town in the night. The room had some pictures of Malice and Joshua when they got married or when they were on some dates together. They were all eating on a wooded oval table with wooden chairs. Malice made chicken alfredo with garlic bread, salad with thousand island dressing and water to drink.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here for the night Malice." Envy thanked.

"You are truly welcome." She said, wiping her mouth with a white napkin.

"So what are you two planning to do when you get to Dublith?" Joshua asked Ed and Envy.

"We're going to visit Ed's old teacher, Izumi Curtis and my brother, Greed again." Envy answered, taking a drink of water.

"Oh yeah?" Malice asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, we thought it was time we should see them again after a long time." 

Joshua smiled. "That's sweet of you two."

Ed and Envy smiled back but they both felt a little guilty because they didn't want to lie to the nice couple but they both don't want to scare or worry them. 

"How long have you two lived in Beelotto?" Envy asked, trying to make himself and Ed forget the lie. 

Malice answered that question. "We lived here ever since we got married four years ago then we decided that we wanted to open a bakery since I have a talent with baking and Joshua has a talent with drinks."

"Oh." Envy said.

"And how long have you two love birds known each other?" Malice asked.

It was Ed's turn to answer that. "Envy was my father's Homunculus before me and my younger brother were born and by the time I was a young kid, Envy was given to me. So we've know each other for a while but we've only been a couple for maybe a few weeks now, I believe."

Envy grabbed Ed's hand gently. Malice and Joshua smiled at the motion.

"It may have been a little while but I enjoy every minute Ed." Envy said.

Ed kissed Envy's hand. "Love you."

"Love you too." Envy said.

Envy then turned back to the Warmkiss couple. "How did you two meet?"

Malice got excited. "I'm glad you asked. Joshua and I met when I was in Rush Valley trying to start a new life somewhere but then I met Joshua at his mother's Automail shop."

Ed and Envy's eyes widened. "Really?" They asked in unison.

Joshua and Malice nodded. Joshua continued the story. "My mother taught me the basics of Automail and I did work on a lot of it back when I was still living there. But I never liked working in my mother's shop because I was never interested in Automail like the people that live there are. Then I met my beautiful wife and we started talking about what we wanted to do with our lives. She wanted to be with other Homunculi and Humans while I wanted to work on something rather then Automail."

Envy and Ed giggled a little.

Malice continued. "I then asked him if there were any good jobs around and I was able to get a job at a jewelry store that was in Rush Valley. I worked there for a while and I've seen Joshua whenever I got free time. Then we started to open up more, got closer and eventually we fell in love. We then got married, moved here and started the bakery ever since."

Ed smiled and said, "That's awesome."

Malice and Joshua smiled. 

"We have a friend who's in Rush Valley right now." Envy told them.

Joshua looked at him. "Really?"Ed and Envy nodded. 

"Yeah." Ed answered. "Her name's Winry Rockbell and she's been into Automail for a long time. She actually made my right arm and left leg." He then pulled his sleeve to show his Automail arm to them.

Joshua looked at his arm in awe. "Wow. It looks like she did a good job." He brought his hand in front of Ed. "May I have a look?"

Ed nodded and let Joshua look at his arm. He let go of Ed's arm after a few minutes and looked up at Ed. "She definitely did a good job at making it but it would be better if it was a little lighter so that you could grow taller."

Ed flinched in anger a little but then got the idea. "Wait, if my Automail was lighter I could grow taller than this?"

Joshua nodded. "My mother told me that it's possible."

Ed was happy about this and if he was taller then he wouldn't be called short again.

"Maybe we need to go to Rush Valley next time." Envy said a loud.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Everyone then went to bed right after dinner and Ed and Envy were given a room of their own. Ed and Envy were the only ones not sleeping because they just got done having quiet sex. They would have to clean the sheets for the Warmkiss couple tomorrow but they wanted to enjoy their moment together right now.

They both laid naked on the bed. Ed had his arms wrapped around Envy, and his head was resting on Envy's chest. Envy had his arms wrapped around Ed's head feeling happy that he was able to make love with Ed.

Ed looked up at Envy with a smile. "I love you my beautiful Envy." He then leaned forward and kissed Envy one more time.

"I love you too my Fullmetal Alchemist." He said after Ed pulled back and rested his head back on Envy's chest again.

They then fell into a nice and peaceful sleep filled with dreams of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my chapter. I'm not good at sex scenes and I'm still a virgin so I don't know what it feels like or how to describe it myself. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to something like that. I'm sorry but it's not going to be in the story.


	22. Dublith

After cleaning the guest room sheets and helping the Warmkiss couple a little bit, Ed and Envy decided to go back to the train station to get to Dublith.

Joshua and Malice walked with them to the station. Malice gave a sad face. "Do you guys have to go?"

Envy nodded. "We have to take care of business but don't worry, we'll come back when we get the chance."

Malice smiled. "I hope we see you two soon."

Envy smiled back. "I hope so too."

Ed and Envy got on the train and the Warmkiss couple waved them goodbye. Ed and Envy waved back to them before they were out of sight then continued their ride to Dublith.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Alphonse was waiting at the train station in Dublith for Ed and Envy. He was also thinking about how he, Ed and Envy met their teacher and Envy's brother, Greed. 

He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

(FLASHBACK) 

Years ago when Ed and Al were kids and Envy and them were still living in Resembool, a flood was about to cover Resembool with water. 

Ed and Al were watching people cover the sides of the river with sand bags to try to prevent the water from flooding the small town. 

Ed and Al were holding on to Envy's hands. Then Al pointed to a man and woman walking to the breaking wall of sand bags. 

"Brother, Envy look." Al exclaimed. Ed and Envy looked down to see the man and woman. 

"Hey you two shouldn't be here." A man told them. "It's dangerous." 

The woman was wearing a white dress and a dark purple jacket. Her black hair was in multiple braids in a ponytail and her dark eyes were filled with determination. 

The man was a Homunculus with purple eyes, short spiky hair and his Ouroboros tattoo on the top of his left hand. He wore leather pants and shoes with a sleeveless black shirt with red circles at the shoulders and red lines connected to them and going down his back. 

The woman looked at the Homunculus who gave her a nod. They both clapped their palms together and then slammed their hands to the water covered ground. 

Red and blue lightning flashed all around and within a minute, a wall of really tall, solid, dirt walls were made to prevent water from coming to the town. 

A man with a beard and dark skin walked over to them and put an umbrella over the woman's head. 

"Who are you two?" Someone asked. The Homunculus and woman smiled at the crowd. 

"Just a housewife and a Homunculus passing by." The woman said before she threw up some blood. 

The man and Homunculus held her so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Then Ed and Al ran over to her. 

"Can you teach us how you did that?" Ed asked the Homunculus and woman. 

The woman shook her head. "Sorry but I don't take apprentices." 

"PLEASE!" Ed and Al begged her. 

"Hey." Said the Homunculus with the woman. "What did your parents say?" 

Then Envy ran over and answered that. "They don't have parents and I've been looking out for them ever since their mother passed away." 

The Homunculus looked up at Envy with a shocked look. "Envy?" 

Envy nodded. "Long time no see, Greed." 

The Homunculus, Greed looked at the woman who had a sad face. 

"Well how could I say no to that?" She asked herself. 

(FLASHBACK'S DONE) 

Al was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a train whistle and the train arrived at the station. 

Once the train stopped, passengers started to get off the train and soon enough, Ed and Envy were one of those passengers. 

Al waved to them and they ran over to him. Envy looked around for a second then looked up at Al. 

"Where's Winry?" Envy asked. 

"Winry wanted to stay in Rush Valley since she found someone that can teach her how to make better automail." Al explained. "But hey you two, how was Beelotto?" 

Envy was starting to get all dreamy about the topic now. "It was beautiful and we had a lot of fun. We even went to a bakery and met a really nice couple." 

"Oh yeah?" Al asked. 

"Yeah." Envy answered. "Their names were Malice and Joshua Warmkiss and they own the bakery that we went to. They invited us to let us stay at their place for the night and we got to know them better." 

Envy then told Al all about how beautiful and amazing it was there while they were walking to the butcher shop that their teacher and her husband owned. 

When they got to the street where the shop was, they saw Greed sweeping the butcher shop steps. 

Envy walked over and greeted his brother. "Hello Greed." 

Greed looked up and smiled at the three. "Well if it isn't Envy, Edward and Alphonse. Nice to see you guys again." 

The door to the shop opened to reveal Sig Curtis coming out of the shop. He walked over to the Elric and Homunculi brothers. 

"Nice to see you again Edward, Alphonse." Then he patted the boys on the heads. "I've seen that both of you grown so much." 

Then Sig looked at Envy with a smile. "And you still look pretty Envy." Then he patted him on the head too. 

Envy smiled at the kind man. "Thank you." 

"Come on in you guys," Greed said, "I'll go get Izumi." 

That was when all three of them got scared. 

Greed walked over to the house part of the shop and looked inside the window. "Hey Izumi. Ed, Al and Envy are here. Want me to bring them to you?" 

Izumi shook her head. "No I'm getting up. I'm feeling a little better." 

Greed gave a worried look. "If you say so." 

Ed, Al and Envy walked to the backyard to the backdoor. Ed was about to knock when all of a sudden, he was flying across the yard by his teacher. 

"ED!?" Envy ran over to him to make sure he was alright. He looked back at the door to see a really pissed off Izumi at the door. He held his love closer. 

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. Then she turned around to see Alphonse scared out of his life. 

"Hello Alphonse." She greeted kindly. She offered her hand to shake it and Al grabbed it gently but then he was thrown to the other side of the yard too. 

"YOU IDIOTS PERFORMED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION DIDN'T YOU?! She yelled again before she threw up some blood. 

Greed and Sig rushed to her side to try and help her. 

"Thank you honey, Greed." She told the two men. 

After hugging her husband and Homunculus, she turned back to the Elric brothers and Envy. 

Envy was taking his chance to speak."Izumi, Greed we really need to talk to you guys, that's why we're here." 

Izumi and Greed looked at each other and back at Envy. 

"About what?" Izumi asked them. 

Ed answered that. "We want to know if you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone." 

Envy looked at Greed. "And there's something I want to talk to you about Greed." Greed looked at Envy. 

"Have you seen them?" Was all he asked but Greed got the idea and his eyes widened. 

Greed nodded. "Yes, I have."


	23. Discoveries

Malice was sweeping the sidewalk of her bakery and Joshua was getting everything ready to open up shop. She was thinking about how Ed and Envy were doing when she felt an uneasy feeling.

She looked behind her to see one of the last people that she wanted to see. 

"Wicked!" She gasped.

He silenced her with his finger. "Shhh."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." He told her. "I just want to see how my little sister and her husband are doing."

She glared at him then looked to her left to see that her husband was walking behind Wicked slowly with a kitchen knife in his right hand. 

She looked back at Wicked with a suspicious smile. "We're doing great." She said. 

Joshua raised the knife then dropped it to try to reach Wicked's back but Wicked turned around and grabbed Joshua's wrist in a vice grip, causing him to drop the knife. Then Wicked grabbed Malice by the neck. 

"MALICE!" Joshua tried to get Wicked to let go of him and try to get to his wife but Wicked had such a strong grip. 

Wicked turned to his little sister with an evil smile. "I'm glad you two are doing well." Wicked turned his head to the side. "I'm doing good as well and I'm so happy that I got to see you again." 

"Let go of her you bastard!" Joshua growled at the evil Homunculus. 

Wicked ignored him, still looking at Malice who was trying to get her brother's hand off her. 

"What do you want?" Malice was able to say without choking. 

"It's not what I want," Wicked told her, "It's what Mother wants and she wants to the important mothers and fathers." 

Wicked leaned closer to her. "And I believe you've already meet Envy and Edward, right?" 

Malice's eyes widened. 

Wicked moved his head away. "I'm going to see them in Dublith and I hope I get to introduce them to Mother." Then he threw them both to the side, both landing hard on the road. 

Joshua ran to Malice. "Honey are you okay?" 

Malice looked up at her husband. "Yeah." Then she got up with an angry face. "You better stay away from..." 

She looked around to see that Wicked was gone. "...them." 

"Shit." She cursed and looked up at her husband. 

Joshua put his hands on her shoulders. "Go warn them." 

Malice looked at her husband, shocked. "Honey?" 

"You know your siblings and you know that they're going to be something evil and it involves our friends." He told her. "I'll look after the bakery, get to them as soon as you can." 

She smiled at her husband then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed back then let her go after a few minutes. 

"Be safe." He gently ordered. 

She nodded and then her legs stretched like rubber bands, making her legs as tall as two cars stacked on top of each other. 

She turned around and started to run with her tall legs to the train station. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

The Curtis,' the Elric brothers and the Homunculi brothers were eating dinner at the table and talking about the Philosopher's Stone. 

"Do you two by chance know about it?" Ed asked Greed and his teacher. 

Greed was the first to speak. "A Homunculus has a Philosopher's Stone as their heart. It's what's keeps people like me and Envy going and no matter how many times we get killed, the stone would just heal us." 

Ed and Al were interested in this. "Really?!" The brothers asked in unison. 

Both Envy and Greed nodded. 

"But just because we have Philosopher's Stones as hearts, doesn't mean that we're immortal." Greed said. "We can still die but all the energy in our Philosopher's Stone has to be completely gone in order for us to die." 

Ed and Al looked at Envy who was looking at them back. The three then looked back at Greed and Izumi. 

"Also the three of us met a man who was studying about the Philosopher's Stone and he was trying to figure something out but I'm not sure what it was exactly." Izumi told them. 

"What was his name?" Ed asked him. 

Izumi thought about that for a little bit then gave an answer. "I think it was Van Hohenheim." 

Ed flinched in anger because he didn't like the sound of that man's name. Izumi and Greed noticed. 

"Someone you know?" Greed asked. 

Ed looked to the side. "I don't like to talk about it." 

Greed then looked at Envy who didn't say anything the whole time. "Envy?" 

Envy looked at his brother. "Yeah?" 

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. 

"I'm alright, I was just thinking." Envy answered. 

Greed raised an eyebrow. "About what?" 

Envy took a deep breath then explained what happened when he, Ed and Al were trying to find some clues to the Philosopher's Stone at the Fifth Laboratory. Once he was done, everyone was shocked, except for Ed because he was pissed. 

"ONCE I FIND THOSE BITCHES, I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING YOU!" Ed yelled with all his might. 

Envy put his hands on Ed's shoulders. "Please calm down, it's alright, I told you Wicked helped me out and I'm perfectly fine." 

"That's because we were lucky he was there." Ed told him. "But once I see them myself, I'm going to kick there asses hard." 

"You tell them Ed." Greed encouraged him. "But why did those girls call you an important mother?" 

Envy shrugged. "I don't know, they didn't tell me why." Envy looked down at his almost empty plate. "But I have a feeling that they want me for their plan, whatever it is." 

No one said anything after that. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

The next day, Envy was sweeping the butcher shop sidewalk. He wanted to do some work to take his mind off things.

He finally finished after a few minutes and was about to head inside and put the broom back when something fell on his head and landed on the floor. 

Envy looked up to see no one anywhere. He looked down at what fell on him. It was a crumpled up paper. 

"Are you kidding me?" He asked annoyed that someone just littered. He picked up the paper and unfolded it to see that there was a message inside it. 

'Meet us at Devil's Nest and come alone. We'll be waiting Envy.' Envy read on the paper. He looked back at the shop and to the road. Maybe he shouldn't tell Ed just yet. 

He quickly ran inside to put the broom away, set the note down on the counter, and ran to Devil's Nest. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy found Devil's Nest and he what he saw, made him go into shock. Outside the bar were the two sisters from the Fifth Laboratory and Wicked. 

Wicked smiled and looked at Envy with kind eyes. "Hello Envy." 

Envy took a step back. "Wicked those two girls are no good, you need to get away." 

The two girls just looked at him. The one with the half ponytail had a creepy smile and the one with the half shaved head had a raised eyebrow. 

"Don't worry," Wicked reassured him, "my little sisters aren't going to hurt you." 

Envy gasped. "Little sisters?!" 

Wicked nodded. "All we want to do is talk. May we have a few words with you please?" 

Envy looked behind him. He didn't feel comfortable with this and he doesn't trust those two sisters but he has a lot of questions running through his head and he needs answers. 

Looking back to Wicked and his younger sisters, he nodded. "Okay." 

Wicked smiled. "Excellent." 

Envy didn't see the next thing coming. Someone snuck up behind him and brought a cloth to his mouth and nose. Envy tried to get away from the person that had the cloth but the person had a strong grip on him and he was growing weaker and weaker. The sickly sweet smell that was on the cloth was too much for him and then he collapsed into someone's arms and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Malice to have powers similar to Jake the dog's powers from Adventure Time but instead of molding her body parts, all she can do is stretch her body parts a long ways.


	24. Saving Envy

Ed walked around the house and butcher shop, looking for Envy. He then noticed a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it. 

Greed walked to the counter and looked at Ed. "Watcha got there?" 

Ed looked up at him. "A bad feeling." Ed dropped the note and ran outside. 

"WAIT!" Greed called but then he picked up the note and read what it said. 

His eyes widened then he ran to the house to tell the others. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy woke up in a grey room filled with wooden boxes with dirt and plants in them. He tried to get up but then he couldn't. He looked down at his body to see that he was strapped onto a medical bed with dark purple straps. He tried to shapeshift into something that could help him get out but found out he can't use his powers. 

Envy heard a door open on his left side. He turned his head to see Wicked and his little sisters walk over to them. There was also another Homunculus with a black sleeveless pencil dress with a red circle connected to a red line swirling around her dress like a slinky, ending at her right hip with a red circle. Black pointed toe pump heels, her black hair was in a high donut bun, purple eyes, black lips, and her Ouroboros tattoo was on her left forearm. 

"Hello Envy." Wicked greeted kindly. "Did you sleep good?" 

Envy glared at him. "I thought you and I were friends." 

Wicked smiled at him but Envy could tell it wasn't a real smile. "We were but only for a little while." 

Wicked walked closer to the bed. "You see, I was keeping an eye on you because you're important to us. I wanted to get your trust so that I could get you and Edward together. So that you can make a Homuncuman child." 

Envy looked at him in shock. All the good things he did and all the nice times they had we're just a cover to try to get where everything is now? 

"What's a Homuncuman?" Envy asked him. 

"A being that's half Human, half Homunculus." Wicked answered. He then gave a kind smile. "Your sister Lust is going to have one sooner or later and we'll be making sure that she and her child will be safe because she's an important mother just like you." 

The girl with the half ponytail walked up to them. "And congratulations, you're pregnant with a Homuncuman." 

Envy gasped. "What?" 

"Yes," Wicked said, "after you and Edward made love, the Philosopher's Stone started to make the little fetus. I checked your blood and there's no lying when we say you're pregnant." 

Envy didn't say anything. He looked down at his still flat stomach. Was he seriously going to have a child that is half Human, half Homunculus or were they just fucking with him? 

"Oh," Wicked said, "where are my manners? I should introduce my little sisters to you." 

Wicked moved his hand so that it was in front of the girl with the half shaved head. "This is Cruelty." 

Wicked moved his hand to the girl with the donut bun. "Hostile." 

Then he pointed his thumb to the girl with the half ponytail. "And my youngest sister, Vicious." 

Vicious and Cruelty smiled while Hostile was still frowning at him. 

"I put a Philosopher's Stone inside you so that you could have a child with a human." Cruelty explained. "As you might've known, Homunculi can't actually get pregnant but if they have a Philosopher's Stone inside them, then they'll be able to get pregnant." 

Envy didn't know that. He thought that female Homunculi were able to become pregnant like female Humans. 

Then Envy had an idea. Did the same thing that happened to him, happened to Lust too? 

"Why me though?" Envy asked. "And why do you want children that are half Human, half Homunculus? What are you planning?" 

"That's not for you to know." Hostile answered rudely. "And we want you because you've seen the Portal of Lies and the Portal of Truth." 

Envy was shocked by all of that. The Portal of Lies and the Portal of Truth? What do they have to do with their plan. 

Envy tried to get the straps off him but they still didn't break or anything. 

"You can't get free from the straps because they were made especially for Homunculi." Hostile told him. "They also stop you from using your powers." 

When Envy was about to say something else, the door was busted open by a very pissed off Edward Elric. His automail arm was changed into a blade and he wasn't wearing his red coat. 

"ED!?" Envy was glad to see him. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY ENVY YOU FUCKING PSYCHOS!" Ed yelled to Wicked and his sisters. "What have you done to him?" 

"We haven't done anything to him, you little shit." Hostile said, furious. 

Ed got even more mad. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU BITCH!" 

Wicked glared at Ed. Ed glared back. 

"Let him go or else." Ed growled. 

Wicked raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" 

Right on cue, Al, Malice, Greed and Izumi walked behind Ed all of them ready to fight. 

"We all pound you to the ground." Malice told him, her arms stretching a few distance away from her body. 

Wicked sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't have come to this." He turned to Hostile. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, we'll get ride of them easily." She said. 

Then the plants from the boxes started to grow taller and move like tentacles. 

Wicked turned to Cruelty and Vicious. "Get Envy out of here and make sure he's safe." 

Cruelty took a needle and stuck it in Envy's neck. Envy screamed a little then felt numb all over. He was then lifted into Cruelty's arms. 

"Oh no you don't." Greed told them then charged after her but was stopped and hit by some vines that made him hit the wall hard. 

Greed got up looked at them. Cruelty and Vicious ran out the other door on the left. 

"Let's get this over with." Hostile complained. 

Wicked then slammed his palms together and slammed them to the ground. Red lighting surrounded his feet and the ground then made a sword for him. 

Al was in shock. "You can use alchemy too?" 

Wicked nodded. "Yes, I can." 

"Ed," Malice said, "you go get Envy. We got these two?" 

Ed nodded and ran the other way to try to find another way to find those two sisters with his Envy. 

Greed and Izumi got Wicked and Malice and Al got Hostile. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Ed ran to the front of Devil's Nest that was when he saw the two sisters with Envy running on his right. 

"HEY!" He yelled at them and ran to them. 

He clapped his palms together and then slammed them to the wall, making another wall to block their path. 

Vicious turned around and took out a knife from inside her coat. She charged at him and was about to slice him when he moved to the side and grabbed her from her coat and threw her to the wall. 

Cruelty moved to the side and dodged the attack and looked at Ed who then threw the knife that Vicious had by her head. 

He jumped and she moved to the side, still holding Envy in her arms. 

"You definitely love Envy," Cruelty said, "don't ya?" 

Envy could only watch. He couldn't speak or move. Ed was giving all he gots to get him back and he couldn't do anything. 

But then Ed clapped his palms together and slammed them on the ground and two sharp columns pierced the sisters' necks. 

Cruelty dropped Envy and Ed ran over to him and caught him before he touched the ground. 

He picked up Envy and ran as fast as he could back to the bar. 

The front entrance of the bar was then being destroyed by the vines. Wicked and Hostile came out from the vines with Malice in Wicked's arms. 

"MALICE!" Ed called but she was unconscious. 

Hostile then brought a large plant to stab Ed but he was quicker and moved to the side, holding onto Envy with all his strength. 

"Cruelty, Vicious let's go." Hostile ordered. 

"But what about Envy?" Vicious asked. 

"We'll get him next time," Wicked answered, "come on." Cruelty and Vicious ran with them and disappeared into the streets. 

Ed ran into the bar to see that Greed was supporting Izumi and Al was laying on the floor, not moving. 

Ed ran to Al and shook him. "Al?" 

Al didn't say anything. "Al?" He still didn't get an answer. 

Ed was freaking out, what did they do to him? "ALPHONSE!?" 

Al gasped and looked up at Ed. "Brother?" He asked softly. 

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "Al, I thought I lost you for a minute." 

Al lifted himself off the ground. "No, we're all okay. They took Malice and some of her blood got on my blood seal." 

"It did?" Ed asked him. 

Al nodded. 

"Who dough you owe Mallice?" Envy tried to talk but was still numb and it was really hard to speak with his mouth numb. 

Ed answered that. "We ran into her and she came here to warn us about her siblings. I introduced her to everyone, then I told her where you went to, and we came here." 

Envy nodded his head a little. Ed got up off the ground, still carrying Envy. 

"We all need to talk once everyone has their strength back." Ed told everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get that name out for a while. What do you think of the made up name I made for a half Human, half Homunculus being?
> 
> Homuncuman! Sounds good, doesn't it.


	25. More Discoveries

After thirty minutes or so, Envy wasn't numb anymore and he was back and being himself again.

After dinner, Izumi, Greed, the Elric brothers, and Envy met in the living room. Ed and Envy were sitting on one couch, Izumi sat in the other, Al was sitting on the floor and Greed was standing up with his arms crossed.

Envy told everyone what happened and what they told him. He touched his stomach to feel a little bump, which proved that there's a little one growing inside him or the Philosopher's Stone is still trying to make the fetus the perfect shape, Envy doesn't know for sure and he was scared to death about this. 

Ed saw the scared and sad look on Envy's face and moved to lay his head on Envy's shoulder. He rested his hand on top of Envy's which was still on his stomach. 

"I promise everything will be okay." Ed promised. "I won't let them touch you or our child." 

Greed and Izumi smiled at the adorable sight with Ed and Envy. 

Then Greed spoke up. "I wonder." 

Al looked at Greed. "Wonder what Greed?" 

"Why they would want," Greed turned to Envy, "Homuncumens, was it?" 

Envy nodded. 

Greed look down at the ground with his pointer finger and thumb on his chin. "What would they need Homuncumens for?" 

No one had an answer to that but then Izumi spoke up this time. 

"Envy?" 

Envy looked up at her. 

"There's been something I've been wanting to ask you." She admitted. 

"What is it?" He asked politely. 

"When you asked Greed, 'did you see them?' What did you mean by 'them' Envy?" Izumi asked her eldest student's Homunculus with concern. 

Envy's eyes widened but relaxed when he took a deep breath. 

"When Ed and Al tried to bring Miss. Trisha back, I tried to stop them, but then I was dragged into a giant mouth that brought me to my worst fear." Envy explained. 

"It's called the Portal of Lies." Greed added. Everyone turned to Greed. 

"Portal of Lies?" Ed, Al and Izumi asked in unison. 

"I tried to help Izumi bring her child back to life but then I was dragged into the mouth as well and saw the Portal of Lies and the Portal of Truth." He explained. 

"That's what I meant by them." Envy told them. "We saw both Portals." 

Envy looked down for a minute then looked back at Greed. 

"Greed, what is your worst fear?" Envy asked him. 

Greed looked to the side for a minute, then back to everyone. "Losing those I care about." 

Envy remembered what he saw in the Portal, seeing Ed scared and needing help. "Mine is losing Ed." He admitted. 

Ed looked up at Envy. "Really?" Ed asked him. "What happened?" 

Envy then explained what he saw. Lies himself, the white double doors, Ed screaming for help, splitting apart, and both of them crying. 

"That's horrible." Izumi gasped. 

Ed hugged Envy. "I'm sorry Envy, I wish you didn't see that." 

Envy hugged Ed back and rested his left hand on Ed's head. "It's alright Ed." 

Everyone was silent but then Greed turned to Izumi. "You're lucky you didn't see it because it was terrible and horrifying." 

"It's the opposite of the Portal of Truth and it's more evil and scary." Envy added. 

"The Portal of Truth is actually less scarry than the Lies." Greed added. 

"I remember the Portal of Truth." Al told everyone. "When we were fighting Hostile and Wicked, Hostile stabbed Malice in the head with her plants and some of Malice's blood got on my seal, which caused me to remember the Truth." 

"So you might be able to use alchemy without a Transmutation Circle now." Envy told him. 

"Hang on a second." Ed told everyone then he had an idea. "If the Portal of Truth let's Humans use alchemy without a Transmutation Circle, then that would mean that the Portal of Lies is able to give Homunculi the ability to use alchemy." 

Izumi's eyes widened. "That would explain how Greed, Envy, Wicked and Vicious are able to use alchemy." 

"But they also saw the Portal of Truth which would allow them to use alchemy without a Transmutation Circle." Ed added. 

"Before we go into anything else, I think we need to get your arm fixed." Envy told him. "What happened to it?" 

Ed looked down at his right arm. "Remember when I busted that door open and when I slammed my hands together? That was probably why." Some of the metal and some wires got out, Ed was too rough with his arm. 

"I'm coming with you guys." Greed told them. 

Envy looked up at Greed. "Why?" 

"Because if those fuckers come back for you guys again, I'll be able to help out." He answered. 

Izumi nodded. "You're going to need all the help you can get." 

Envy looked at Ed and Al who nodded. Envy turned back to Greed. 

"Alright." He said and turned back to Ed. "What time are we leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning." Ed answered. "The sooner the better." 

Envy, Greed, and Al nodded in agreement. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Underground of Wicked Clinic, was a dark and scary place full of books about alchemy, some machines to support a life, and Wicked and his sisters had Malice hanging by a cord all tied up. 

Malice woke up to see Wicked and her younger sisters. "Hello everyone." 

"Hello little sister." Wicked greeted in a not so friendly way. 

"I guess we can catch up on things like you said huh, Wicked the Charming Liar?" Malice asked. 

Wicked scowled at her. 

Malice turned to her younger sisters. "How have you been Cruelty the Cruel, Hostile the Unkind, and little Vicious the Violent?" 

No one answered then Cruelty spoke up."We've been working our asses off while you were just with that bastard of a husband of yours." 

"Don't call Joshua a bastard, you good-for-nothing bitch." Malice snapped at her younger sister. 

Cruelty then snapped herself and made a scary scowl. Red lightning then started to cover her body and two extra eyes opened on her forehead. 

"Call me that again, jackass," Cruelty said in a deeper voice, "I dare you." 

"ENOUGH!" A woman yelled from behind them, sitting in a chair with chemistry glasses and life support machines. A candle was lite by the woman, revealing only some chestnut colored hair. 

Cruelty turned back to normal and everyone looked at the woman in the chair. 

"Mommy doesn't want to see or hear any of you fighting." The woman said. 

"Hello Mom." Malice greeted. "Long time, no see." 

The woman put a hand to her cheek and rested her elbow on the arm of her chair. "Malice, why did you betray your loving Mommy?" 

Malice looked to the side. "Because I wanted to do something good for both Humans and Homunculi and I fell in love with the most wonderful man who loves me with all his heart." She looked back at her mother. "Also I've made a lot of friends over the years and giving them help when they need it. Which is why I love being a baker and being with the ones I love." 

"Do you still love and care about us?" Her mother asked. "Because I need you and I want you to be here with us because I still love you too." 

Malice smiled sarcastically. "Like I would ever go back to you guys." 

Her mother shook her head, sadly. "Then I have no choice." 

Then a giant piller filled with lava came from the ground. Malice started at it in horror but then closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up. 

She knew something like this was probably going to happen one day, where she was going to be destroyed by her own mother. She was going to accept it, she did do it to herself but it was worth it in that short a time and at least her beloved husband was safe. 

"I love you Joshua." She said with sadness. Then the cord let her go and she landed in the lava, screaming in pain. 

The others just watched her die and after a few minutes, the screaming stopped and her Philosopher's Stone turned into a liquid. 

The liquid traveled from the piller to the chemistry glasses from a pipe connected to the piller. The liquid Philosopher's Stone went into a shot glass by the woman. When it had every drop of Malice's Philosopher's Stone, she took it and raised it to her son and daughters. 

"I propose a toast to the promise day," she said, "to our plans and for your undying love and loyalty, my darlings." 

Everyone except Hostile smiled at her and the woman smiled back. Then she drank the liquid Philosopher's Stone from the shot glass, not leaving a single drop in the glass.


	26. Another Human Falling for a Homunculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's in this chapter.

Ed, Al, Envy and Greed arrived in Rush Valley to see Winry at Atelier Garfiel. The place was runned by a man named Garfield who is also a drag queen in a way.

Winry did hurt Ed a few times for breaking her automail again and Envy brought his soul back to his body. 

Winry was also introduced to Greed and Envy told what they knew and how that he and his brother, Greed were able to use alchemy. 

"That's how you're able to use alchemy?" Winry asked him, shocked. 

"It would be the only explanation." He answered. 

Winry nodded and went back to working on Ed's arm. 

"You're going to have to wait for me to get some more materials to fix your arm Ed." Winry told him. "In the meantime, you guys could look around." 

"Winry?" Envy asked her. 

Winry turned to Envy. "Yeah?" 

"Is there a Homunculi Doctor anywhere in this town?" He asked. 

Winry thought about that for a second. "I don't know." She admitted. 

"Excuse me!" Garfiel exclaimed. "Did you say a Homunculi Doctor?" 

Envy looked up at the man with makeup. 

Envy nodded. "Yeah." 

"I know one who lives here." He said. 

Envy's eyes lit up with hope. "Really?" 

Garfiel nodded. "Yes. Here name is Insensitive and she's a really nice person." 

"Could you take us to her?" Greed asked. 

"No need to," a woman's voice said, "because I'm already here." 

Everyone looked looked to the front to see a female Homunculus that looked like she was in her early twenties with short spiky black hair, black peplum top with a red belt around the waist, black shorts, purple eyes, and black shoes. 

"Are you Insensitive?" Envy asked her. 

Insensitive nodded. "That's me." 

Envy walked over to her. "Good because I really need a Doctor." He sounded all worried and scared. 

Insensitive put her hand on his shoulder and guided him to the clinic nextdoor. "Okay. Come with me and we'll see what's wrong." 

Envy nodded and turned back to see Ed and Al giving him, 'it's okay we'll see you later' looks. 

"Wait for me!" Greed called to the Doctor and Envy. 

Once Envy and Greed were inside the clinic, Insensitive put Envy in a white room with a medical bed. Insensitive and Greed sat in chairs by the bed. Greed on his left and Insensitive on his right. 

"Can I ask why you wanted to see a Doctor, dearie?" She asked kindly. 

Envy nodded. "I think I'm pregnant but I'm not sure exactly." 

"Pregnant?" She asked. Envy nodded. 

Insensitive sat up and placed her right hand on Envy's stomach. "I'll use my powers to look, okay?" 

Envy nodded but Greed asked, "What's your power?" 

"I have the power to heal both Humans and Homunculi." She answered with a smile. "And if a Human is pregnant, then I can feel either feel movement inside a tummy or hear two heartbeats inside the pregnant mother." 

Greed nodded and let the Doctor do her thing. 

She closed her eyes and took a few minutes. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at Envy with a warm smile. 

"Congratulations." She told him. "You are pregnant." 

Envy's eyes widened and looked down at his stomach. They weren't lying to him. 

He gave scared face mixed with worry. Insensitive's smile dropped into a concerned look. 

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. 

Envy looked up at her and shook his head. "No, I'm just shocked." 

Insensitive gave a small smile. "It's not everyday that you learn that a Homunculus is pregnant since it's not really possible." 

Envy sat up and nodded. "I pretty much agree with you there." 

Insensitive sat back down in her chair. "Everything is going to be okay, I'll make sure that you and your child are okay." 

Envy gave a small smile. "Thank you but I'm not really from here and my boyfriend, our brothers and I are just visiting a friend." 

"Oh, where are you from?" She asked. 

"My boyfriend, his brother and I are from East City but we're going to Central for business." He answered. 

Insensitive gasped. "You're in luck." 

"Luck?" Envy and Greed asked. 

Insensitive nodded. "Yes, I'm actually from Central and I was just visiting an old friend of mine." 

"Who were you visiting?" Envy asked, curious. 

"Destiny Warmkiss." She answered. "She works as an automail mechanic at 'Warmkiss' Automail.' Her son married a Homunculus named Malice and they moved to Beelotto to open a bakery." 

Envy gasped loudly. "I know Joshua and Malice Warmkiss." 

Insensitive gave him a surprised look. "You do?" 

Envy nodded. "Malice was captured by some evil Homunculi in Dublith and I want to try to find her." 

"Well try not to be rough with yourself," she warned, "think about your baby." 

Envy nodded, touching his stomach gently. "I'll try." 

Greed and Insensitive gave small smiles. 

Before they knew it, they heard something blow up in the city. Everyone in the room flinched in fear. 

"What was that?" Envy asked scared and worried about Ed. 

Envy and Greed ran out of the Clinic, to see what was happening. 

They heard another blow from there left. Envy wanted to run to it but Greed stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll check it out," he said, "you stay at Garfiel's." 

"But..." Envy tried to protest. 

"You. Are. Pregnant." Greed reminded him. "It could be dangerous. Think about your kid." 

Envy didn't want to just stay there and do nothing. Ed could be in danger and he might need his help. 

But Greed did have a point. Since he is pregnant, he doesn't want to lose his baby. So Envy had to agree with him. 

"Okay." Envy sighed. "Please be careful." 

Greed nodded and got his ultimate shield ready. "I will." He promised and ran off. 

Envy watched Greed run off until he disappeared then he ran to Garfiel's to keep himself and his baby safe. 

He sat in a chair by the table in the shop and thought to himself. Is Ed okay? What is going on? What about Alphonse, is he okay? 

All those questions were running through Envy's head like flies flying around something bad. He was worried about Ed and Al. Envy didn't know if he could just sit there, he needs to do something. 

"Hello again." 

Envy jumped and turned around to see Garfiel holding a wrench in his hand. 

"Sorry dear, "Garfiel apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you?" 

Envy took a breath to calm down. "It's okay. I was thinking about Ed and Al." 

Garfiel sat down next to Envy. "They said they wanted to look around for a bit while Winry got more supplies for Ed's arm." 

"Oh." Envy looked down and stared off into space once again. 

"Hello." Someone said from the entrance of the automail shop. 

Envy and Garfiel turned to the entrance to see a boy with black hair in a ponytail, spiky bangs, closed squinty eyes, gold jacket, white trousers, and a sword on his hip. 

"Hello." Envy and Garfiel greeted back. 

"You two now Edward and Alphonse Elric?" The boy asked. 

Garfiel nodded. 

"Yeah," Envy answered, "I'm Edward's Homunculus and his pregnant boyfriend." 

The boy opened his eyes. "Really!?" 

Envy nodded. "Really." 

"Could I have a few words with you?" Ling asked Envy with a smile. "Since you're Edward's lover?" 

"Yeah." Envy answered and offered Ling a chair. "Have a seat." 

The boy walked over to them and sat down in a chair next to them. "My name is Ling Yao, what's yours?" 

Envy smiled. "My name's Envy." 

"And I'm Garfiel." Garfiel introduce himself. "Let me get some tea and we can all have conversations, hm?" 

Envy looked up at him. "Yeah, sounds great." 

"I would love some tea." Ling agreed. "Thank you." 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Greed took Ed and Al home after they repaired the city. Greed was annoyed with them for being reckless and he had to help the boys since Ed couldn't do alchemy with his arm torn from his body. 

When they arrived at Garfiel's, Ed was shocked to see Envy having a friendly conversation with Ling. 

Ling turned to his left to see Ed and Al. "Why hello again." 

Then his eyes shifted to Greed who turned back into his old self. "And hell..," white bubbles and pink hearts seemed to be around Greed. Ling was shocked to see a lovely and attractive man like him. "..oh." 

Ed came up to Ling and wacked him with his broken arm. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

Envy gasped and ran over to him. "Ed what are doing? Calm down." 

Ed turned to Envy. "His bodyguards tried to kill us and he robbed me of some of my money." 

Envy looked at Ling. "What!?" 

Ling wasn't paying attention about what they were saying. His eyes were stuck on Greed's handsome face. 

"Hi my name's Ling Yao." He introduced himself to Greed. 

"Greed." Greed offered his right hand and Ling shook it gladly, his face blushing. 

"Hey guys." Winry called to them. "Did you guys see the fight that was going on?" She looked at Ed who was still holding his broken automail arm. 

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" She yelled and hit him on the head. Ed yelled in pain. 

"ED!" Envy ran to his side to make sure his soul is still in his body.


	27. Another Clue

Ed, Al, Greed, Ling and Envy were heading to Central. Ling wanted to learn more about alchemy and he told Greed and Envy what he knew about it and that they have a similar ability that they call Alkahestry. Also that he's one of the Princes of Xing and him and his bodyguards, Lan Fan and her grandfather, Fu, want to find the secret of immortality.

"That's really interesting." Envy commented. "You've come a long way just to do all that."

Ling shrugged. "What about you guys?" He asked. "I want to know what your stories are."

Greed started his story. "Well I was living in Dublith with my owner, Izumi Curtis, when Ed, Al and my brother, Envy came back. After an attacked some crazy psychos that wanted Envy, I decided to come with them so that I could also protect at least one member of my family."

Ling gave a sad face. "Oh." Then he turned to Envy. "What's your story Envy?"

Envy took a breath. "Ed and I are trying to figure out a way to get Al's body back and I thought I had a friend named Wicked but turns out he and his three younger sisters are psychos who wanted me for their plan. They also told me that a being that's half Human, half Homunculus is called a Homuncuman. I've met Doctor Insensitive in Rush Valley who told me that I'm actually pregnant with a Homuncuman."

Ling's eyes widened. "Really?"

Envy nodded. "Really."

Everyone talked all throughout the train ride. Greed and Ling were definitely getting along really well and Envy could tell that they both like each other. When they got to Central, no one saw Ling or Greed anywhere.

"Ling?" Envy called. "Greed?"

"There he goes again." Fu told them. "We better find him before he gets into trouble again."

Lan Fan and Fu jumped off the train and headed to the nearest exit.

"Good luck." Envy called out to them.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Lust was now four months along in her pregnancy. She was working on some paperwork when Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hello my love." Lust greeted.

"Hello to you too." He kissed her left cheek. "How are you two doing?" He rested his left hand on her four month pregnant stomach.

"We're doing okay." She answered, resting her hand on top of Roy's.

Then Lust looked up at Roy. "Any luck?"

Roy shook his head. "Nothing yet." He let her go and took his hand back from her stomach. "I've spoken with some of the people that might have been with Hughes that night but only found one girl that said that he was injured and was going to help him but he refused."

"What about the places he's been?" Lust asked. "Did you check them." 

"We have." He answered. "And we didn't find anything except some dirt in the study."

Lust looked down at her paperwork then looked back at Roy. "Dirt?"

Roy nodded.

"Was it from the bottom of a shoe?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "It was just a little portion on the ground by the grey carpet."

Lust put her finger and thumb on her chin. "I have a feeling a Homunculus is involved in this."

"How so?" 

"Well think about it." She said. "Hughes is a good fighter right? He would take a human out in no time but if it was a Homunculus that had some kind of ability to hurt him, then that was how Hughes might have gotten hurt badly."

Roy's eyes widened. "You're right."

Lust looked at her lover. "But the questions are, who could've killed him and why did they kill him?"

She looked to the side for a second then back at Roy. "Maybe he knew something that someone didn't want him to know?"

Roy thought about that. "It's a possibility."

Lust went back to her paperwork. "Whoever did it and whatever reason they had, they must be arrested for it."

Roy nodded. "Agreed." Then they both went back to work.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Ed, Al and Envy walked through the halls of Central Military Headquarters when they bumped into Lust. 

"Lust!" Envy exclaimed. 

Lust gave a sad smile and turned to the Elric brothers. "May I borrow Envy for a moment?" 

Ed nodded. "Yeah." Ed walked over to Envy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"We'll see you later." Ed promised. 

"Okay." Envy responded and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. 

Envy followed Lust who brought him to King Bradley's office. He was having a cup of tea when he looked up to see the two he wanted to see. 

"Hello Lust, Envy." He greeted the two Homunculi. 

"Hello Wrath." Envy greeted. "You wanted to talk to us?" 

Wrath nodded. "Yes I do." He offered the couch on his right. "Have a seat." 

Lust and Envy sat on the couch together and looked at Wrath. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Envy asked his younger brother. 

Wrath looked down for a moment and Lust looked to the side with a sad face. Envy looked at the ways Wrath and Lust were. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Wrath looked up after taking a breath. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is dead." 

Envy gasped. "What!?" 

"We don't know who did it for sure," Lust explained, "for all we know, it could have been a Homunculus that killed him." 

"A Homunculus?!" Envy exclaimed and turned to his sister. 

Lust nodded. "They found some dirt in the study and it wasn't from the bottom of a shoe. It could have been from a flower pot that a Homunculus need for their power to work but we don't know for sure." 

Envy thought about that for a moment then he gasped, remembering Hostile.

"Envy?" Lust asked concerned. 

Envy looked up at his sister. "I think I might know who killed him." 

This got Wrath's and Lust's attention. "Who?!" They asked in unison. 

Envy started explaining. "When Ed, Al and I were in Dublith, I met a Homunculus that's able to control plants at will. Although she had to have some dirt in order for her power to work." 

Lust and Wrath's eyes widened. 

"Did you get her name?" Wrath asked him. 

Envy looked at his younger brother. "Yeah. Her name is Hostile." 

Wrath wrote down the name of the evil Homunculus and looked at Envy."Could you describe her appearance?" 

Envy then described what she looked like from her clothes, to hair, to where her Ouroboros was located. 

Wrath wrote down everything that Envy told him and once he was done he looked up at him. "Thank you Envy, this brought us another step closer." 

"You're welcome." Envy looked down for minute and looked up at Wrath. "Could I see the crime scene please?" 

Wrath nodded and stood up. "Follow me." 

Wrath took Envy and Lust to the study first. Envy looked around to see anything else that could prove Hostile was the culprit. 

"We found the dirt in here." Wrath explained. "Hostile must have attacked him here first, then killed Hughes after her body healed." 

"Was there anything else?" Envy asked him. 

"We also heard that Lieutenant Ross was seen around here." He added. "But she was also with you and the Elric brothers," he turned to Envy, "was she not?" 

Envy nodded. "She was but she can't be a Homunculus. Even if she was, I know she wouldn't do anything bad. She's a good lady." 

Envy then looked at the grey carpet on the left side of the room, it looked like something was under there. 

"What's that?" Envy asked out loud. Walking over to the carpet and lifted the side to see a wilted vine with thrones and some blood on it. 

Wrath, Envy and Lust looked at the dead plant. 

"This seems like Hostile to me." Envy said. "But Mr. Hughes must have hurt her which must have caused the plant to wilt." 

Envy looked at Lust. "And when I met her she only used plants to fight someone. I don't think she would use any other weapon." 

"And if he did hurt her then she would have to have some time to heal." Lust explained. "And since Maria Ross wasn't around here, then that would mean that another Homunculus was involved." Envy nodded. 

Wrath took the dead plant from him. "I want to take this to the lab. In the meantime, I'll take you to the other scene." 

Wrath took Envy to the phone both were Hughes was found. Envy looked through it some but didn't see anything that could tell who else was involved. 

He looked back at Wrath and Lust. "I don't see anything here." 

"Nothing?" Lust asked. Envy shook his head. 

"At least you found us another clue." Wrath told him. 

"I'm glad I could help." Envy said happily.

Then Envy looked to his right to see the sun setting. "Day's almost over, I should get going."

Wrath and Lust nodded in his direction.

"Tell Edward and Alphonse we said hi." Lust said.

"I will." Envy promised and walked to the right but then turned around after taking a few steps away from them. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Wrath and Lust turned around.

"I'm pregnant." Envy told them. Lust and Wrath's eyes widened.

"Congratulations!" Lust congratulated with a smile after a second. "You and Edward are going to have a baby."

Envy smiled back and touched his stomach gently. "Yeah we are," but then he frowned sadly, "but I'm not a hundred percent sure if he wants to keep it though."

"Are you going to ask him?" Wrath asked his brother.

Envy nodded. "I was planning on it tonight."

"I wish you luck." Lust told him.

Envy smiled at her. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably a sucky chapter but it's all I got for right now. I'm hoping to make the next chapter more cool. Have a great day or night everyone.


	28. Another Plan and The Loss

Wicked, Hostile, Vicious and Cruelty were down in the basement of Wicked Clinic.

The three girls were sitting on the couch. Hostile on the right side, Cruelty on the left side and Vicious was in the middle.

Wicked gave his sisters a smile. "Well girls I have some good news and I have some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Cruelty asked. She didn't want to hear the bad news yet.

"The good news is that Riza told me what Roy Mustang and Lust are doing while we were on a date at a fancy restaurant." He answered.

Cruelty's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And the bad news?" Vicious asked, a little scared about what she might hear.

"They figured out that Hostile was there that night." He turned to Hostile who slammed her hand on the arm of the couch.

"Shit!" She cursed. "How?"

"They found a little bit of dirt and a dead plant with some of your blood in the study and Envy was the one who told Lust and Wrath about you, Hostile." He explained.

"This is just great." She said sarcastically. "Thanks for letting me be part of this shit, now they're all going to hunt me down now."

"You think we planned this?" Cruelty snapped at her.

"I don't know, did you?" Hostile snapped back.

"No." Cruelty answered. "But you know what I'm actually glad they are hunting you down because you're just A LITTLE BITCH."

"YOU'RE THE BITCH AROUND HERE." Hostile yelled.

Cruelty gave a shocked look but then it turned back into anger. "Say that again." She said through clenched teeth.

Vicious got off the couch and ran behind Wicked for safety.

"You. Are. The. Bitch. Around. Here." Hostile said, saying every word slowly. 

Cruelty then shook with anger. "You asked for it." 

Cruelty charged at her sister, beating her up with all she's got. Hostile was doing the same. The girls were screaming and beating each other up left to right. 

Wicked just watched them go at it because he dealt with problems like this many times before and he was trying to figure out a way to help his sister. Vicious was scared and hide behind Wicked the whole time. 

Wicked then had an idea. He walked over to his sisters and separated them with his strong hands. "STOP!" 

Cruelty and Hostile stopped and looked up at him. Red lightning was around their bodies, healing their bruises. 

"I have an idea." He said, calmly. 

"Will it work?" Hostile asked. 

"I don't know." He admitted. "I can't see the future at the moment." 

Hostile and Cruelty looked at each other then back to Wicked. 

"What's your plan brother?" Vicious asked. 

"I'll tell you." He said. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy walked down the streets of Central. He wanted to see Mrs. Hughes and Elicia before he went back to Ed, Al and Winry. 

He remembered where the apartment was and he found his way there with no problems at all. 

He went up to the front door and knocked three times. 

He waited patiently for someone to answer then a minute later, Mrs. Hughes opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying. Envy felt so bad for her. 

"Hello Mrs. Hughes." Envy greeted, gently. 

Mrs. Hughes gave him a small smile. "Hello Envy, come on in." She offered. 

Envy walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Elicia was sleeping on the other one, peacefully. 

A moment later, Mrs. Hughes offered him some tea and sat down on the couch with him. 

"I know what happened." Envy looked down at his cup of tea, seeing his own face in a sad expression. "About Mr. Hughes." 

Mrs. Hughes looked down a little. "Did Miss. Lust tell you?" 

Envy looked up at her and nodded. "Lust and my brother Wrath." 

Envy took a sip of his tea and a tear escaped his left eye. "I'm sorry about what happened Mrs. Hughes." 

Mrs. Hughes smiled at him. "It's alright Envy. It wasn't your fault." 

Envy and Mrs. Hughes talked for a little while longer until it was eight o'clock. Envy thanked her for the tea and gave her a hug for comfort. After saying good-bye and goodnight, Envy went back to the hotel that him, Ed, Al and Winry were going to be staying at.

Before he went inside though, he looked at the sky full of stars. 'I wonder where Greed and Ling are.' He thought then he went inside. 

Envy walked through the halls of the Hotel to find Ed and Al then he heard a familiar sound from one of the doors. 

He walked over to the door on his right and listened carefully. It sounded like Winry and Ed were talking. 

He had to be sure so he knocked on the door. A minute later, Winry opened the door. Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Envy, crying her eyes out. Envy hugged her back and looked behind her to see Ed having a sad look on his face. 

Envy let another tear roll down his face. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Once everyone calmed down, Ed and Envy were alone in their own room. Envy was laying on the bed while Ed was taking a shower. 

Envy laid his hands gently on his stomach. He had to be sure that Ed wanted the baby, not just because he wants it. Envy wants both of them to want it. 

Ed walked into the room with his pants on and was using a towel to dry his long hair. 

"Ed?" Envy got his attention. 

"Yeah?" He took the towel off his head and looked at Envy. 

Envy looked down and gently rubbed his hands on his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Ed. 

"Do you want the baby?" Envy asked, uncertain. 

Ed sat down next to Envy. "Yes, I do." 

Envy just looked at Ed with some tears about to roll down his face. "Is it just because I want it?" 

Ed was shocked. "No. I've always wanted to have a baby with you." He laid his automail hand on Envy's cheek. "There is no one that I would have a child with except you." 

Envy cried a little. "But you're still only sixteen and it's just so sudden. We've only been a couple for a little while and I was hoping you and I would get married before we decided to have any kids." 

Tears were rolling down Envy's face like crazy. Ed laid on the bed and laid his head against Envy's chest. He hugged him until Envy calmed down then he spoke up. 

"Envy," he started, "it's true that I'm only sixteen but I'm pretty much an adult for my age. You know how responsible I can be. And you know sometimes life doesn't go the way you plan it to be and I wasn't planning a child so soon either but I wouldn't change that for anything. I've thought about it ever since you told me that those psychos told you you're pregnant and I want to raise the baby with you and I want to protect both of you." 

Ed laid his left hand on Envy's stomach. "And I made a promise to you, remember? I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child." 

Envy wrapped his arms around Ed's head and held him close to his chest. "Thank you Ed." 

Ed hugged Envy a little tighter. "You're welcome my love. I love you." 

"I love you too." Envy said with a smile. 

The two of them stayed like that for a little while then they covered themselves up with the blanket. Ed was resting his head on Envy's shoulder and his left hand was resting on Envy's stomach while his automail arm was wrapped around Envy's waist. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed and both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Ed, you're so sweet. He loves Envy so much.


	29. Envy's Dream

Envy was in a black room filled with mist. He looked around and saw no one around. 

"Ed?" Envy called out into the darkness. No one answered. 

"Anybody?" He called again. Then Envy heard an evil laugh from behind him. He knew that voice. 

"We meet again, Envy." Lies greeted from behind him. 

Envy turned around to see Lies, sitting down on the floor. Envy wasn't scared of him that much like last but he was still scared to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" Envy asked, a little scared and worried of the answer. 

Lies smiled an evil smile and pointed his finger at Envy. "Look behind you." 

Envy did as he was told and what he saw, made him step back in fear. 

It was the being that the boys made on the day they tried to bring back their mother. Envy took a few steps back, afraid that the thing might do something but then Envy noticed something. The being didn't look like Trisha Elric one bit. 

Envy took a few more steps forward, to look at the thing closely. Trisha Elric was a beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair, lovely green eyes and a warm smile but this thing was nothing like that at all. 

Envy turned back to Lies. "What are you trying to tell me?" 

Lies giggled a little before speaking. "Look for yourself." 

Envy woke up with a little startle, gasping a little. He looked down to see Ed, still sleeping on his chest and still having his arms wrapped around him. 

Envy gave a silent sigh of relief. He didn't wake Ed up. Then Envy looked up at the ceiling. 

'Look for yourself?' Envy thought to himself. 

Envy then looked out the window on his left. Was Lies trying to tell him that the thing that the boys made wasn't Trisha Elric at all and the boys risked their lives just for.... 

Envy's eyes widened. 

....A lie? 

Envy got out of the bed slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake Ed up just yet. 

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out, he looked at half of his body in the mirror.

'I should probably make a new outfit.' He thought, putting his right hand on his stomach. 'Since I'm going to have a growing belly.'

He thought about what he should wear for a minute then he had it. Red lightning covered his body and in a blink of an eye, he was in a black short sleeve high waist dress that drops down to the knees and a red ribbon was tied around the top. He wore his usual headband and bracelets with black flats and black socks. 

Satisfied with his choice, he got out of the bathroom. 

Envy walked out of the bathroom to see Ed stretching. 

"Ed!" Envy exclaimed and ran over and sat on the bed. "I need to tell you something." 

Ed yawned and looked at Envy. "What is it?" 

Envy took a breath. "That being that you and Al made that day, do you think it was really your mother?" 

Ed's eyes widened. "What!?" 

"I had this dream and Lies was there. He showed me the being that you boys made that day and I noticed something." He explained. "It didn't look like your Mother at all." 

It took Ed a little bit to take everything in. Then he thought about that day. He knows the thing wasn't human but he thought that they made their mother die twice but if what Envy's saying is true, then that means that they didn't make her die twice. 

Ed looked up at Envy. "We have to know for sure." 

Envy nodded. "We have to see it for ourselves. Pinako told me that she buried it after she saw it and if we just take one look at it, then we will really know if it was your mother or not." 

Envy then looked through the window. Ed then noticed Envy's new outfit and his eyes widened again. 

"You look beautiful Envy." Ed complimented. 

Envy looked back at Ed and blushed. "Oh thanks, I'm glad you like it because I'm going to be wearing this for a while." 

"Until the baby's born?" Ed asked. 

Envy nodded. "I don't want people to stare at my exposed pregnant belly. So I have to cover it up." 

"Good idea." Ed nodded. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Wicked walked through the black door that's in his basement, looking through various types of Chimeras, big and small. 

He looked down the rows of all of them until he came to one certain cage with a wild looking human inside. 

"Time to put part one of my plan into play." He said then looked at the wild human thing. 

Wicked smiled at it. "How about a little exercise, Barry the chopper?" 

The human thing growled happily. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy and Ed packed some of the things they need to get back to Resembool. They had to go alone because they have to find this out themselves. 

Once they were done, they went out of the room and saw Al walking over to them. 

"Brother, Envy where are you two going?" He asked. 

Ed answered his question. "Envy and I have to go somewhere for a few days, we'll be back." 

"Where are you going?" Al asked. 

It was Envy's turn to answer. "We have to see if something is true or not." 

"What's 'something?'" Al asked. 

Ed and Envy walked passed him. 

"We'll tell you when we get back." Envy gave his only answer. "We promise.' 

Al just stood there, watching them go until they disappeared. Then he started thinking. 

'What did Envy mean by that?' He thought. 

Winry then came out of her room, still in her PJs. She looked up at Al with a smile. 

"Good morning Al." She said with a yawn. 

"Morning." Al said then looked at the ground. 

Winry saw his head moving down and became concerned. "What's wrong?" 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Wicked sat on the sidewalk outside his Clinic, thinking about how the plan was going to work. He was sitting by an ally way where a pair of purple eyes were seen through the dark ally. 

"Hello Wicked." A very deep, monster voice greeted him from the ally. 

Wicked wasn't shocked to hear the voice and he didn't move from his spot. "Hello Callous." 

He moved his eyes to the right side, not turning his head. "How are you doing?" 

"Good." The monster voiced being, Callous answered. "Mama is worried about Hostile, you do have a plan to help her, right?" 

Wicked nodded. "Yes but I'm not sure if it's going to work or not." He turned to the darkness where the hidden being was. "I haven't been able to see the future ever since I found out the news from Riza Hawkeye. I'm not sure if it's because I'm starting to get weaker or something bad is going to happen." 

The eyes in the darkness widened. "Do you want to go see Mama? She might know what's wrong with you." 

Wicked shook his head. "No." Then he turned away from the darkness. "It might come back after a while, it probably needs some time to regenerate or something, my Philosopher's Stone will probably make it work again just like how it can heal my wounds." 

"Okay." The monster voice sighed. "But if it gets any worse, go to Mama, okay?" 

Wicked nodded. "I will, Callous." 

"Good," Callous said, "I'll see you later." 

"See you later and I wish you luck with Wrath and Pride." Wicked gave a wave of his hand. 

"Thank you." Callous said then the eyes from the ally disappeared, leaving Wicked alone for the rest of the night.


	30. A Missing Homunculus

"Thank you Riza." Lust thanked her lover's Lieutenant, taking the marshmallows and chocolate from her. "I owe you one." 

"My pleasure." Riza told her. "Your child definitely loves marshmallows and chocolate huh?" 

Lust nodded rubbing her stomach, gently. "Yeah he does." 

"He?" Riza asked. 

"I think it's a he," Lust answered, "but I could be wrong." 

Riza smiled, took Black Hayate's leash and stood up from her seat. "It's getting late, I should get going." 

Lust smiled. "Alright, be safe." 

"I will." She called from the door. "You look out for yourself too." 

"Trust me, I will." Lust said and Riza went out the apartment door. 

Lust started to take the marshmallows out of the bag and started eating them. After a minute or two she was done, then moved on to the chocolate. 

When she was halfway done with it, she heard a knock at the door. 

Lust set the chocolate down and walked over to the door. She opened up the door to be face to face with a female Homunculus she never seen before. 

The woman had a half shaved head with her left side completely bald and her Ouroboros was on the left side of her head. 

"Lust?" The woman asked. 

"Yes." Lust answered. "Can I help you?" 

The woman smiled. "Yes, you can." She then turned her eyes to the right with a suspicious smile. "Sister?" 

Lust gasped lightly when she felt something slithering on her left leg. She looked down to see large vines wrapping around her body. 

Lust screamed in horror. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Riza Hawkeye was walking home with some groceries in her left arm and Black Hayate's leash in her other.

When she turned a corner, Black Hayate started growling to an ally way by them.

"Black Hayate?" Riza asked her dog but the little guy didn't stop growling. "What's wrong boy?"

Then she looked up to see someone dressed in a dark cloak.

"Pretty ladies like you shouldn't be wondering around this late at night." The figure said, walking towards her.

Riza dropped the leash.

"You never know when you might meet," the figure took off his hood to reveal a animal based armor, "the serial killer, Barry the chopper."

He was about to chop her up when she pulled a gun at him and started shooting at him.

Barry was hit a few times, screaming a little but like a coward. When she stopped, he looked at her.

"Hey no fair." He said. "Why did you use a gun at me?"

She took out another gun and started shooting him again. He screamed a little more before falling backwards. 

He stood up and got mad. "That's it. Prepare to scream." Then he lifted up his helmet to reveal no one in the armor. 

Riza gasped a little but then shot his helmet away form his hands. 

"How come you're not scared lady?" Barry asked Riza. 

"Because you remind me of someone that has the same condition as you." Riza answered. 

"Same condition?" He asked then he got an idea. "Hold on are you talking about that Alphonse kid?" 

"You know Alphonse Elric?" Riza asked. 

Barry put his helmet back on and nodded. "Yeah, he's a really good fighter too." 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Roy was working in his office, thinking about how Lust is. He wanted to give her a day off though he can't help but worry that something might happen to her. 

He jumped when he heard his telephone ringing. He took a sigh of relief and picked it up. 

"Hello, Colonel Mustang speaking." He greeted through the phone. 

"Hello sir." Riza Hawkeye greeted back. 

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked. "I thought it was your day off?" 

"It is." She answered. "But I have someone that might help us out." 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Roy, Havoc, Riza, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were in an abandoned wearhouse after a few minutes. Barry was telling them all about what he knew about the Fifth Laboratory, while Roy wrote down everything that would be considered useful. 

"Alright, last question." Roy told him. "Do you know a Homunculus by the name of Hostile?" 

Barry thought about that for a second then looked up at the Colonel. "I don't know a Homunculus named Hostile, but I do know two Homunculi sisters that ordered me and my teammates to guard the Laboratory." 

"Two Homunculi sisters?" Roy asked. "Could you describe them to us?" 

Barry nodded. "Let's see. The older one is named Cruelty. She's a girl who likes to dress as a guy and she only has hair covering the right side of her head. The left side is all blade with her Ouroboros showing." 

After Roy wrote Cruelty's description down, he looked up. "And the other one?" 

"The younger one is called Vicious." Barry told him. "She looks like a high school student in her sophomore or junior year. She's a girl with a half ponytail, black mini skirt, black shirt and little jacket. Her Ouroboros was on her right knee." 

Roy wrote down her description and stood up. "Thank you, we'll find these two and see what they know." 

After Roy said that, all of them could hear police sirens outside the wearhouse. 

"What's going on?" Barry asked the Military group. 

"Falman, keep an eye on him." Roy ordered and everyone else ran outside. 

"Yes sir." Falman answered. 

When everyone, except Falman and Barry, went outside, they saw the police talking to some of the people that were living in the same building Roy and Lust were living in. Having a bad feeling, Roy ran up to one of the officers with brown hair. 

"What happened here?" Roy asked. 

"A female Homunculus was kidnapped." The officer answered. "Some of the neighbors heard her screaming some saw her being carried by plants." 

"Did the Homunculus have an Ouroboros on her chest?" Roy asked worried. 

The officer nodded. "Yeah, do you know her?" 

"She's my Homunculus." Roy answered. 

Everyone else was talking to other police officers. Getting what they could find from them. 

"Some of the neighbors say that one of the kidnappers had a half shaved head and the other had a donut bun." A blond officer told Riza. 

"Did they both have Ouroboros tattoos?" Havoc asked a black haired officer. 

He nodded. "Yeah. One of the kidnappers had one on her head and the other had one on her forearm." 

"Hostile and Cruelty." Roy growled with anger. "Now you've both gone too far." 

Roy turned around and looked up at the sky. "I will find both of you and when I do," he clenched his fits, "you'll be sorry." 

From above the rooftop of the abandoned wearhouse, Wicked, Vicious, and the thing that had Barry's body we're looking down at the Military group. 

Wicked made an evil smile. "Well done sisters." Then he turned over to Vicious and the thing. Both were looking at him, waiting for his next orders. "Now time for step two."


	31. Wicked's Death

Roy and the others went back to the wearhouse after asking the police a few more questions. Falman and Barry were still inside the wearhouse.

"What happened?" Falman asked the Colonel.

Roy got angry again. "Cruelty and Hostile took Lust."

"WHAT!?" Falman freaked out. "Why?"

"We don't know," Riza answered, "but something tells me that it isn't for something good."

"Don't worry she's going to be fine." A familiar male voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to the left to see Wicked sitting on a box with the girl they all believe to be Vicious. 

"WICKED!?" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Hello everyone." He greeted. "Lust is safe, we just need her for a little while because she's one of the important mothers that we need." 

"You're involved in this!?" Roy asked, shocked. 

Wicked gave evil giggles. "The three Homunculi girls you know are my little sisters so of course I'm involved." 

"Little sisters!" Riza exclaimed, shocked herself. Then it hit her like a brick wall. "You were using me weren't you, to get information?" 

"Mother didn't name me Wicked for nothing darling." He answered in a sedudrive tone. 

"I can see why you fell for him, Hawkeye." Havoc said. "He's charming even when he lies." 

Riza then shed some tears. "I couldn't help it, he's handsome as Hell and he was so convincing." 

"I am a handsome man aren't I?" He asked everyone. "My looks definitely can come in handy when I try to get someone's trust and I became a Doctor so I would find the perfect people to become the perfect mother's." 

Roy's hand traveled slowly to his pockets. Wicked noticed the motion and clapped his palms together. 

"Oh Barry." He called and in a blink of an eye, the wild human thing came charging at them. 

The thing was going directly at Riza when the real Barry shoved it to the side hard. 

"I got my body, you guys take them down." Barry told them and started attacking his own body. 

Roy got his Transmutation Circle gloves out and put them on. Then snapped his fingers at Wicked. 

Wicked got off the box quickly and slammed his hands to the ground. Red lightning then started to create a concrete wall for Wicked and Vicious. 

"What?" Roy was shocked again. "You can perform alchemy?" 

"It isn't just me." Wicked turned to Vicious and gave her a nod. 

Her creepy smile formed on her face and she slammed her hands together and then slammed them on the ground, creating a few daggers and a machete. 

Vicious grabbed the daggers and Wicked grabbed the machete. 

Riza got her gun out while the others stood their ground. 

The Military group waited a few seconds for them to make the next move but then they saw Vicious jumped into the air, above the wall and threw some of the daggers at Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery. The daggers hitting their legs, deep before she went back down with a evil crazy laugh. 

The four males fell down to the ground with pain. 

"MEN?" Roy shouted and saw the daggers. 

"Watch out for that one." Havoc warned. "From that trick, you can tell she's dangerous." 

Roy and Riza nodded. Roy got his fingers ready and Riza pointed her gun at the wall. 

"You two coming out or are you just going to sit there and hide?" Roy asked. 

"We're going to fight." Wicked answered. "We just needed to even up the teams. It wouldn't be fair if it was seven against three now would it?" 

"You got a point." Riza told him. 

Wicked and Vicious got ready. Vicious made another machete for herself. 

"Vicious." 

Vicious turned to her brother. "Can I kill them?" 

Wicked nodded with a smile. "All of them except the Colonel, we need him alive." 

Vicious nodded. "Got it." 

Vicious and Wicked went to the other side and ran towards them. Wicked went to Roy and Vicious went to Riza. 

Riza started to shoot Vicious but she either used her machete as a shelf or healed easily. When Riza was out, she found a small pipe on the ground and stabbed it right to her chest, making her fall to the ground and cry out in pain. 

Roy snapped his fingers and flames charged at Wicked but he dodged the flames by jumping into the air and landing on the Colonel hard. 

He held the machete to Roy's neck. "Now how about you just come with us and we'll let you be with your beloved Lust again, hm?" 

Barry came out from the shadows, covered in his human body's blood. He saw the Colonel in danger and charged at Wicked. 

"DIE!" He shouted but Wicked was faster and used the machete to slice Barry into pieces and even sliced his blood seal in half. 

That was the worst thing that happened because once Wicked turned around, he was met by red, orange and yellow flames hitting his body. 

Wicked screamed in pain. The flames burning his entire body. His wounds were trying to heal while getting burned but they were healing slowly because of how fast and strong the flames were. 

Roy kept snapping his fingers, making the flames bigger so it could hurt Wicked even more. 

Wicked used all his strength to get to Roy and he was able to swing the machete at him. When Roy snapped his fingers for the eighth time, Wicked was frozen in place and the machete was a few inches away from his chest. 

Wicked stared at him with a smile. He couldn't move anymore. He looked down at his hands to see that they were turning into dust, the machete dropping to the ground with a clank. 

"Well done Colonel Roy Mustang." He congratulated. "You've defeated me." 

His body was turning to dust fast so he used the time he had to look at Roy. 

"At first I thought you were never going to kill a Homunculus since you love one yourself," Wicked admitted, "but now I see that you wouldn't hurt her and her alone." 

He looked at Roy's eyes. "You are going to be a great father and a great husband one day. Have a happy life with the ones you love." 

And with that Wicked turned into dust completely and he was gone, his Philosopher's Stone falling to the ground and shattering into pieces and turning into dust as well. 

Roy and the others looked at the disappearing dust until it was gone and they looked to the right to find Vicious but only found the pipe that was in her chest was covered in blood and laying on the ground. 

"Hawkeye." Roy called to Riza. Riza turned to him. 

"Help me with everyone." He ordered. 

She nodded and started to help each of the members up and out of the building. 

Far away from the wearhouse, was Vicious, crying her eyes out. She stopped and looked back, not seeing the wearhouse. "I'm sorry brother." 

She started running back to where her sisters and Mother were. "Please don't be mad at me, sisters, Mommy."


	32. Back to Resembool

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Hostile yelled at her younger sister, making Vicious flinch back in fear and shed some tears. 

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT JACKASS GO AFTER WHAT HE DID TO WICKED!?" Hostile kept yelling her anger out at her. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SLICED HIS HEAD OFF!" 

Vicious started to cry again. Hostile was right, she should have sliced his head off but Wicked told her that she couldn't kill him and the Colonel could have burned her easily and he could've killed her too. She didn't want to die yet. 

Vicious ran over to her Mother who was in the chair by the table with the chemistry glasses. Vicious kneeled down so her head could rest in her lap. Her Mother put her gentle hands on her head, giving her baby girl some comfort. Cruelty was beside them looking at her youngest sister with a face full of sadness for both the news of her beloved, older brother's death and for her sister feeling bad about herself. 

"I'm sorry Mommy." She cried in her Mother's lap, clenching some of her Mother's white dress in her right hand. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay sweetie." Her Mother said in a soothing voice. "It wasn't your fault." 

"Mother," Hostile got her attention, "we can still kill him, so let us get ride of him." 

Her Mother shook her head. "No, we still need him." 

"For what?" Hostile tried to ask politely but failed. 

"We do need Lust to be happy and healthy and Roy Mustang can make her happy." Cruelty answered. "If we can just capture him and let him be with Lust, alive, then Lust will be happy." 

Hostile wanted to protest, she was still mad about what happened but since the important mother needs to be happy and healthy for the child that was growing inside her, she had to agree. 

"Fine." She said. 

Her Mother smiled. "Good." 

Vicious stopped crying after her Mother said that. She raised her head up and looked up at her Mother. "After Lust's baby is born, can we kill him Mommy?" 

Her Mother nodded. "After Lust's baby is born, then yes. You can." She gave her youngest daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

When morning came, Ed and Envy arrived in Resembool. When the train stopped, they got off and walked down the dirt road to the Rockbell residence. 

When they were walking, Envy looked at where the graveyard was, thinking about Trisha Elric then he stopped walking. 

Ed noticed Envy stopping. "Envy?" 

Envy didn't answer, he just kept looking at the where the graveyard is. Ed looked where he was looking and his eyes widened. 

There was a man at Trisha's grave and Ed never wanted to see that person again. 

The man was Van Hohenheim. 

Envy ran towards the graveyard to go see him. 

"ENVY!" Ed called but Envy kept running until he reached to where his previous master was. 

"Mr. Hohenheim." Envy called to the man. Said man turned around and met Envy's eyes. 

Envy stopped running when he got close enough and looked up at Hohenheim. "It's been a while." 

Hohenheim gave Envy a smile. "It definitely has Envy." He looked down at Envy's dress. "I like your new look." 

Envy smiled back. "Thank you." 

Ed then ran over to them and gave Hohenheim a scowl. "What are you doing here?" 

Hohenheim's smile dropped and looked at Ed with a serious face. "Hello Edward, you've grown some." 

Ed turned away from him and walked next to Envy who looked at him for a minute then looked back at Hohenheim. 

"I spoke with Pinako." Hohenheim told them. 

Envy gasped, lightly then looked away in shame. "So you know what happened then?" 

Hohenheim turned to the side. "Yes, the boys tried Human Transmutation and you tried to save them." 

Ed gasped and looked at Hohenheim for a second then turned away again. 

"What makes you think you can just show up like this?" Ed asked. "There's nothing left for you here." 

Hohenheim looked at his eldest son. "I noticed." 

Ed looked up at him. 

"Tell me Edward, Envy. Why did you two burn down my home?" Hohenheim asked them. 

"The three of us promised to never turn back." Ed answered. "We did it as our resolve." 

"No you didn't." Hohenheim told him. "You were trying to forget the memory because you don't want to be reminded about what happened." 

Hohenheim walked closer to his son and looked down at him. 

"You're wrong." Ed told him but it wasn't that convincing because his father might be right. 

"And how would you know?" Envy asked Hohenheim. Both blond males turned to the Homunculus who had tears rolling down his face. "You don't know what they've been through. I was with them the whole time so I know what was going on with them." 

Envy turned around and started exiting the graveyard. When he was at the exit, he looked back at Hohenheim. "And if I was you, I would've stayed with my family no matter what." 

Then he exited the graveyard. Ed followed not long after. 

"You make me sick." Ed said and Hohenheim heard. 

"They're just like when Crystal and I were kids." Hohenheim said aloud. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Ed didn't want to see Hohenheim at all so he stayed in the Rockbell guest room the whole time. Envy was the only company he had but he didn't mind. Though Envy was thirsty so he went downstairs and got a glass of milk for himself and the baby. 

Pinako and Hohenheim were sitting at the dinning room table, having a conversation about Hohenheim looking the same way as he did when he and Pinako first met. 

Then Hohenheim looked at Envy before he started to go back to the guest room. 

"Envy?" He asked. 

Envy turned around and looked at Hohenheim. "Yeah?" 

"Can I have a word with you for moment, please?" Hohenheim asked. 

Envy set his glass on the dinning table and sat down in a chair by Pinako. 

"When the boys did the Transmutation that day, did the thing that they created look like Trisha?" He asked. 

Envy gasped, lightly but then shook his head. "No. I never thought that it did and I thought Human Transmutation wasn't possible." 

Envy took a drink of his milk and continued. "On that day, I saw the Portal of Lies and the Portal of Truth. The Truth told me that I would find out for myself one day if Human Transmutation was really possible or not. The night before Ed and I came here, I dreamt of the Lies showing me the creature that the boys made that day and it didn't look like Miss. Trisha at all when I got a closer look at it." 

He took another sip of his milk and closed his eyes for a moment then looked back up at Hohenheim. "That's why Ed and I came back because we need to know if it's really Miss. Trisha or not." 

"Do you think the boys risked their lives for a lie?" Hohenheim asked. 

Envy nodded. "Yes, I do." 

Unknown to all of them, Ed was listening to everything they were saying. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Wrath was walking around the outside halls of his mansion late the next night, Pride was walking next to him.

"Have you heard?" Wrath asked his eldest brother. "Lust is missing."

Pride stopped walking and looked up at him in shock. "WHAT!?"

Wrath nodded. "Colonel Mustang told me and he says that two Homunculi sisters named Cruelty and Hostile were responsible for kidnapping her."

Pride thought for a second and looked back up at him. "If I know Roy Mustang, he would do anything to get her back since he loves her so much."

"And he would protect her no matter what." Wrath added and they kept walking. 

"Do Edward and Envy know about this?" Pride asked him. 

Wrath shook his head. "Mr. Alphonse told me they left Central this morning when I went to go tell them myself." 

"Did you tell Alphonse?" Pride asked. 

Wrath nodded. "He said he'll deliver the message to Edward and Envy when they get back." 

"Good." Pride said. 

"PAPA!" They heard a little girl call behind them. 

Wrath and Pride turned around to see Mrs. Bradley and a six year old little girl with messy black hair, grey eyes, a light blue knee length overall dress with a long sleeve white shirt, short white socks with ruffles at the top, and black flats.

The little girl ran over to Wrath and gave him a hug. 

"Welcome home, Papa." She greeted with a smile. 

Wrath smiled at the little girl. "Hello Sophia, how was your day?"

Sophia looked up and smiled. "I had a good day, how about you?"

"Still working hard." He answered. "And I got to see your Uncle Roy Mustang today."

"Really?!" She asked, getting excited. "How are he and Auntie Lust doing?"

Wrath and Pride exchanged glances. Wondering if they should tell her. Wrath didn't want to worry his daughter so he turned back to her with a smile and said, "They're both doing just fine." 

Sophia smiled. "Awesome." 

She grabbed her Mother's right hand and her Father's left hand and they started walking back to the mansion. 

"Did you get to see Mr. Edward Elric and his Homunculus, Envy today, Papa?" Sophia asked. 

"Not today." Her Father answered. "They're out of town at the moment but they should be back soon." 

"Okay." She smiled. "And hey Papa, maybe I could become a State Alchemist one day." 

"Why do you want to become a State Alchemist sweetie?" Her Mother asked. 

"So I could help Papa," She answered, "and I could help the Homunculi too." 

Wrath and Pride smiled at her. 

"You never know little missy." Pride told her. "Maybe you will help your Papa and the Homunculi out someday."


	33. Telling Hohenheim

Envy woke up in Ed's arms. Ed was resting his head on Envy's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his body, like always.

Envy smiled and gave Ed a light kiss on the head. Then he started to feel sick.

Envy managed to get out of Ed's arms without waking him up and went downstairs as quickly and quietly as he could to find the bathroom.

He ran to it and shut the door, putting his head in the toilet and throwing up some of the food he had yesterday.

He was busy throwing up that he didn't notice someone coming in the bathroom.

Envy was able to hear the door close and look up to see who it was. It was Hohenheim putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Envy nodded but then threw up in the toilet some more. Hohenheim pulled his long hair back and rubbed his back.

When Envy was done, he flushed the toilet and looked up at Hohenheim. "I'm probably going to be throwing up in the morning for a little while."

"And why is that?" Hohenheim asked him.

Envy looked away for a second, trying to think about how to tell him. He looked back at Hohenheim with a smile.

"You're going to be a grandfather, Mr. Hohenheim." Envy told him.

Hohenheim was confused for a minute but then he got the idea and he smiled at the Homunculus. He knew that Ed loved Envy ever since he saw how happy Ed was when he gave Envy to him so he didn't even have to ask what he ment.

"How far along are you?" Hohenheim asked.

Envy thought about that for a minute. "I think a few weeks now." He answered.

Hohenheim put his hand on Envy's shoulder and opened the door. He lead him to the living room where he set Envy in a chair. He sat by him in another chair.

"Thank you." Envy said to him.

"You are truly welcome." Hohenheim said.

Envy gently touched his stomach, feeling a small bump right there. He smiled, knowing that his baby was growing.

Hohenheim smiled at the sight of Envy loving his unborn child. It reminded him of how happy Trisha was when she found out she was pregnant with Edward and Alphonse years ago.

Pinako walked downstairs to look at the sight of Envy and Hohenheim sitting in the living room.

"You two are up early." She said.

Envy and Hohenheim looked up at her. Then Hohenheim spoke up again.

"I have to get going." He said and stood up from the couch.

"What!?" Envy asked, shocked. "Now!?"

Hohenheim nodded and put his coat on. "I have to Envy there's something that I need to do."

"Well could you at least tell me?" Envy asked him.

Hohenheim looked at his previous servant.

"Back when I was yours, I've wondered why you just left like that." Envy admitted. "Sure you may be somewhat immortal but that shouldn't have stopped you from being with your loved ones."

Hohenheim closed his eyes and shook his head. "Envy, I don't want to be immortal," he opened his eyes and looked at Envy again, "that's why I left."

Envy just stared at him. After a few seconds, he asked another question. "So that's why? You were trying to figure out a way to make yourself mortal again?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Correct."

Hohenheim walked over to Envy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Promise me you won't tell Edward or Alphonse, not yet anyway."

"But..." Envy tried to protest but was interrupted by Hohenheim.

"I want to tell them myself." He said. "But now is not the time, right now you two have bigger issues to deal with at the moment."

Envy opened his mouth to say something else but no words were formed. Envy closed his mouth, closed his eyes and hung his head.

He looked up after a minute of silence and opened his eyes to meet Hohenheim's. "Okay."

Hohenheim let go of Envy's shoulders and walked over to the door to get his suitcase but then he looked at the photos that were hanging on the wall. One photo in particular.

It was the picture of when the whole family was all together. A smiling Trisha was holding baby Alphonse in her arms, Envy was in the middle giving a smile of his own, and Edward was being held by Hohenheim but Hohenheim's face was covered by another photo.

Hohenheim remembered that day when they were all together.

(FLASHBACK)

_Trisha handed little Edward over to Hohenheim who held him with his hands. Edward was happy that he was in his father's hands. Trisha picked up baby Alphonse who was confused about what was going on._

_Envy was standing by the camera man with a smile. "All of you look great together." Envy complimented._

_"Come here Envy." Trisha ordered him softly._

_Envy walked over to her. "What's wrong?"_

_She put a hand on his shoulder, her other hand still holding Alphonse. She moved Envy to the middle of her and Hohenheim and turned him around._

_"Now we're all together." She said with a smile._

_"You want me to be in the picture?" Envy asked her, softly and unsure._

_Trisha turned her head towards him. "Of course, you're part of this family too."_

_Envy's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I am?"_

_"Yes," Hohenheim answered with a smile, "you are."_

_Envy looked up at him and looked down with a smile, feeling happy to know that he had a family that loves him too._

_"And just you wait dear," Trisha told Hohenheim, "one day I'm going to become an old monster myself one day."_

_Envy turned to her confused but didn't have time to ask why she said that when the camera man spoke up._

_"Okay is everybody ready?" He asked the family._

_"Smile everyone." Trisha told them and the family photo was taken._

_The photo was of everyone smiling except for Hohenheim who had a sad look with some tears rolling down his face._

END OF FLASHBACK

Envy and Hohenheim looked at the photo. Envy looked up at him with a sad look.

"Pinako?" Hohenheim asked. "Can I have this?"

Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth. "Of course, take as much as you like."

"I just want this one." He said. "It's the only one that has all five of us." He then put the photo in his coat pocket and took his suitcase in his hand.

He was about to head out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Envy stopping him.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Ed first?" He asked.

Hohenheim shook his head. "It's okay, Envy. He doesn't want to see me."

Envy let his shoulder go and stood there behind him. Hohenheim grabbed the door handle but then he turned his body and head around to look at Envy.

"I wish you a happy life with Edward, Envy. I hope you two are happy together." Hohenheim told him then he went out the door and left the house.

Envy watched him go and then looked back at Pinako who shook her head.

"I hope he won't get hurt." Pinako said out loud.

Envy walked back to the chair he sat in. Pinako turned to where he was.

"You hungry Envy?" She asked him.

Envy shook his head and started rubbing his stomach. "No, I'm not having much of an appetite at the moment." He faced Pinako with a smile. "But thank you for asking."

Pinako smiled but then it dropped when her eyes landed on his stomach. "Are you willing to have this baby, Envy?"

Envy nodded. "Yeah, I am. I've always wanted to have a baby with Ed." He looked outside the window to see the cloudy weather. "I didn't expect it to happen so soon but I'm still really looking forward to being a Mommy."

"Mommy?" Pinako asked. "You're going to have that title?"

Envy nodded. "Yeah, I'm the one having the baby and I'm going to give birth to him or her, which makes me the Mommy of this baby."

Pinako smiled and took a smoke from her pipe. "I bet you'll be a great Mother."

Envy smiled back at the elder woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said and put the pipe back in her mouth.


	34. It's a Lie

Ed came downstairs after a while. He walked to the living room to see Envy looking at the cloudy weather.

"Envy?" Ed asked, getting his attention.

"Ed, you're awake!" Envy ran up and hugged him. Ed hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Ed said and looked up at Envy, still hugging the love of his life. "Granny and I still have to see the thing."

Envy's face turned to worry. "Ed it's not a good idea to go out there right now. It looks like it's going to rain and your Automail might cause you to get sick."

"Which is why I want you to stay here." Ed said, leading Envy to the couch and setting him down.

"What!?" Envy asked in disbelief.

"Better me, then you." Ed told him. Ed gently touched Envy's stomach. "I don't want anything happening to you or the baby, so please, stay here. For both your sakes."

Envy put his hand together with Ed's and they both felt his little bump.

Envy can heal easily, Ed knew that but since the baby is half Human, how knows what could happen to the little one if Envy got hurt or even die once and heal afterwards.

Could there be a chance that the baby could get sick if he stood in the rain for to long?

Envy looked down at his stomach. He did have his baby to think about and he doesn't know how a Homuncuman child worked. Mostly like a Human or mostly like a Homunculus? He doesn't know. So Ed was right, he shouldn't take any risks whatsoever, who knows what could happen to their little one.

Envy looked up and slowly nodded. "Okay, I will."

Ed gave him a smile and a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, love."

He then leaned down and gave a kiss to Envy's stomach. "Don't give Mommy a hard time while Daddy's out, okay?"

Envy giggled a little.

After a few minutes, Pinako and Ed were dressed to go outside and dig the corpse up.

Envy ran over to Ed and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Be careful." Envy said, worried.

Ed gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back alive."

Then he and Pinako walked out of the house, into the cloudy day.

Envy sat down on the couch and thought to himself. 'Did Lies try to tell me the truth for once or is he starting to get into my head?'

 _'My brother wants to show you your fears just so he can get in your head.'_ He remembers Truth telling him that day.

Could that dream, just be a dream and Lies was trying to make him crazy? Ed was doing what he was about to do because of that dream.

Envy needed to be sure but he couldn't go outside because of his pregnancy so he had to do the next thing.

He went over to the telephone and dialed Izumi's number. He waited for someone to pick up the phone. 'Please someone pick up.'

After another second, he heard a voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Curtis!" Envy exclaimed. "Thank God, I have to talk to you."

"About what?" Izumi asked the Homunculus, then she got worried. "Is it your baby?"

"No." Envy answered.

Then he took a deep breath. "Mrs. Curtis, you remember when you and Greed tried to bring your baby back to life right?"

"Yeah?" She answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I'm going to ask something that might make you made and it's okay if you do and you can hate me all you want after this call." He answered.

He took another breath. "Mrs. Curtis, I had a dream about the being that Ed and Al created that day and when I looked at it closely, I saw that the thing wasn't the boys' mother."

There was only silence on the other line. Envy continued.

"So what I'm asking you is, is that being you two made really your baby?" Envy asked finally.

Envy heard a clank on the other line and the phone went dead, Izumi ended the call.

Envy put the phone back and sat on the couch with a worried look.

'Am I going crazy?' He thought to himself.

He had to take his mind off the subject, so he decided to figure out some names for the baby.

He thought of the names he knew but none were able to catch his interest but then he thought of Ed. If the baby was a boy and looked like Ed, then they could call him, Edward Elric Jr.

Then Envy thought about some gemstones that he saw over the years, he does like gemstones and if the baby's a girl, it would be nice if she was named after one.

Then Envy thought of his favorite purplish pink gemstone, Rubellite.

'Rubellite Elric.' Envy thought about the name.

"Rubellite Elric." Envy tested the name out loud, liking the sound of it. "I like this one, I wonder what Ed will think?"

Envy watched the rain coming down for about an hour or so then he looked to the dirt road to see Ed and Pinako walking back to the house, soaking wet.

Envy rushed to the bathroom and grabbed two white towels for them. When he came back, Pinako and Ed were standing in front of the door.

Envy handed the towels to them and they took them gladly.

Ed was drying off his hair for a minute then looked at Envy.

Envy started to get worried again. "Was it Miss. Trisha?"

Pinako looked up at Envy and he looked down at her.

She shook her head. "No."

Envy's eyes widened and he looked back at Ed. "Ed?"

"The bones and the hair weren't hers, Envy." Ed told him. "The bones were similar to a male's and the hair wasn't chestnut, it was black."

Envy gasped a little.

"It wasn't her." Ed said softly.

Envy stared at Ed, shocked but then he started to giggle some and soon the giggles turned into an evil like laugh.

Pinako and Ed stared at him confused and a little creeped out.

Once Envy calmed down he looked back at Ed with a smile. "I was right."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Envy raised his head.

He looked back at Ed when he calmed down a little. "Ed, when I saw the Portal of Truth, I saw some information about Human Transmutation. When I got out of the gate, I was confused because I thought Human Transmutation wasn't possible and people could never come back from the dead no matter what and now look," he raised his arms in the air like he was presenting something, "I was right."

Envy walked over back to the couch, sat down and started to cry his eyes out.

Ed and Pinako ran over to him and sat by him. Pinako was on his left, rubbing his back and Ed was on his right, embracing him.

Once he stopped crying, he looked up at Ed with red eyes and tear trails on his cheeks. "You boys were risking your lives for a lie."

Ed kissed Envy, to try to get him to calm down. It worked a little bit but Envy was still sniffling. Ed embraced him until he calmed down completely and he looked up at him.

"This actually gives us some hope Envy." Ed told him.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Because thanks to that thing I realized that there is a way to get Al's body back." He answered.

Envy gasped a little. "Really?"

Ed nodded. "Really."


	35. Greed Had The Dream Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I wanted to put some love in this chapter.
> 
> I also got a surprise for you in this chapter, ShiryokuTheYaoiQueen. I hope you like it.
> 
> And I hope all of you will like it too. Have a great Valentine's Day everyone.

Alphonse was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. He was wondering what Ed and Envy were doing. 

'I hope you two are okay." Al thought to himself. 

He was about to go out of the room when he heard someone knocking on the window. He looked behind him to see a worried Greed knocking and Ling was being carried by him. 

"GREED!" Al exclaimed. He ran over and opened the window for them to come in. 

"I was wondering where you two went." Al admitted. Greed got into the room and set Ling down. 

"I need to talk to Izumi." Greed told him. "Is there a phone I can use?" 

Al nodded. "Yeah, follow me." 

Ling and Greed followed Al to the lobby where Al asked one of the workers if a telephone was available. One of them handed one to them and Greed waisted no time to dial Izumi's number. 

Al went over to Ling. "What's going on with him, he seems really worried." 

Ling looked up at Al. "He said he had this dream about doing Human Transmutation with his owner but then he looked closer at the thing they made." Ling looked over at Greed who was waiting for someone to pick up. "And he thinks that the thing wasn't his owner's child." 

Al gasped softly then looked up at Greed too. 

"Hello?" Greed heard Izumi on the other line. 

"Izumi, it's me." Greed answered. 

"Greed?" She asked. "Is everything alright?" 

"No." He answered. "I need to ask you something and you're gonna get mad at me after this but I have to ask you." 

"What is it?" She asked. 

Greed took a deep breath. "Was the baby that we made that day really your child?" 

There was a pause on the other line. Greed expected her to slam the phone but what came next, surprised him. 

"No." She answered. Greed gasped a little. 

"Envy asked me the same question," she explained, "he said that he had a dream about the creature that the boys made and they checked it out for themselves. Envy called me and asked if the thing we made was my child but Sig and I looked at it and realized that it wasn't our baby." 

Greed's eyes widened. 

"You had a dream about the thing we made didn't you?" Izumi asked him. 

Greed looked down for a moment then looked back up. "Yes, I did." 

"Thank you for calling," Izumi said, "could you tell Envy for me?" 

Greed gave a small smile. "Yeah and hey Izumi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you know what this means?" He asked. 

After a pause for a second or two, she answered. "It means, my baby didn't die twice." 

Greed shed a tear. "Yes, it does." 

"Thank you Greed." She said. 

"No problem." He said. "I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay, goodbye Greed." She said. 

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to Al and Ling. Al was shocked but didn't look like it and Ling was shocked too. 

Greed hung his head. "I knew it was impossible from the beginning and she almost died for a lie." 

More tears we're falling down Greed's face. Ling saw this and ran over to embrace him, lovingly. Greed hugged back. 

Al put his hand on Greed's left shoulder. After a second they all went back to Al's hotel room where Greed and Ling sat down on the bed while Al sat on the couch. 

"What did you mean when you said, 'she almost died for a lie?" Al asked him. 

Greed looked up at Al. "Because that thing we made wasn't her child and she just had to give something up for that." 

Al gasped lightly. "So it was a lie?" 

Greed nodded. "At least she doesn't feel guilty anymore but I still feel bad for not stopping her when I had the chance." 

Ling hugged Greed again. "You didn't know it was going to happen like that." 

Greed hugged him again and stayed like that for a while. 

Al thought about this and then he looked up at Greed. "Greed?" Ling and Greed let go of one another. 

"Yeah?" Said Homunculus answered. 

"If teacher's baby didn't die twice then does that mean that mine and Ed's mom didn't die twice?" Al asked him. 

Greed thought about that for a second then looked up at Al. "I think so kid." 

Al gasped lightly again and looked down at his hands. He clenched them and looked up at Greed and Ling again. "I have to talk to Ed and Envy when they get back." 

"They're not here?" Ling asked. 

Al shook his head and started the story. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Ed and Envy decided to leave the next morning but they wanted to say goodbye to Pinako first so they walked over to where she was starting at her son's and daughter-in-law's gravestones. 

Envy put a hand on her shoulder. "Pinako?" 

She looked up at the two and smiled. "You two leaving?" Envy nodded. 

Pinako looked back at the gravestones with a frown. "Please be careful." 

Winry's parents were murdered during the Ishvalan Civil War and Pinako was really devastated that day. Envy and Ed gave sad expressions. Then Envy had something on his mind. 

"Pinako?" Envy asked her. She turned towards him. 

"Do you know who killed your son and his wife that day?" He asked. 

Pinako held her chin in thought, then looked back up at him. "No one knew his name but from what I heard, he had a tattooed right arm." 

Both Envy and Ed gasped lightly. They knew someone that had a tattooed right arm, and a hard skinned Homunculus. 

"That's all I know though." Then her eyes widened. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell Hohenheim before he left." 

"Tell him what?" Envy asked. 

"I had to deliver Trisha's message to him." She answered. "She said she couldn't keep her promise." 

"Promise?" Envy asked. 

"What promise?" Ed asked. 

Pinako shook her head. "I don't know but if you two see him, could you two tell him for me, please?" 

Envy nodded. "Yeah, we will." 

"And when I see him again, I'll beat him." Ed added. 

"ED!" Envy scolded. 

Ed shrugged his shoulders and turned around but then turned his head around to look at Pinako. "We'll see you later Granny." 

Ed offered his hand to Envy and Envy gladly took it. 

Envy waved at her. "Goodbye Pinako." 

She smiled and waved back. "Goodbye you two." She started to walk back home. 

Ed and Envy got on the next train to Central after an hour of waiting. Envy was laying on Ed's right side with a black blanket wrapped around his body while Ed was by the window, looking out into the fields. 

Envy wanted to start a conversation so he looked up at Ed and asked, "Ed?" 

Ed looked down at Envy. "Yeah?" 

Envy looked down at his stomach then looked back up at him. "I was thinking of names for the baby and I wanted to know your opinion." 

Ed's eyebrows raised. "Oh, yeah, what names did you have in mind?" 

Envy gave a smile. "If it's a boy, I wanted to name him Edward Elric Jr." 

Ed smiled and giggled a little. "I like it. What if it's a girl?" 

Envy looked down for a moment then looked back up. "I was thinking of gemstones and I thought of this really beautiful one called Rubellite, so I thought of Rubellite Elric." 

Ed's eyes widened. "Rubellite?" 

Envy's smile dropped. "Is it weird?" 

Ed shook his head. "No." He gave Envy another smile. "I love Rubellite." 

Envy smiled back and gave Ed a kiss. Ed kissed back, giving Envy a lot of love into the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes then the train stopped and they were back in Central. 

They got off the train and went straight to the hotel. 

When they got to the room, Envy knocked and heard Al say come in. When they went inside, they were surprised to see Ling and Greed on the bed. 

"Greed, Ling!" Envy exclaimed. "Where have you two been?" 

Greed gave him a smile. "Getting to know one another more." 

Ling looked away with a smile and a blush. 

Envy knew what was going on. Greed and Ling were a couple now it seemed like to him. 

"I also needed to talk to you, Envy." Greed told him. 

Envy raised his eyebrows. "About what?" 

"Did you have a dream about Human Transmutation?" He asked. 

Envy gasped softly, then nodded. "Yeah, did you?" 

Greed nodded. "I called Izumi and asked her if the thing her and I made was her baby and it turns out, it wasn't." 

Envy gasped lightly again. So the thing they made wasn't her baby. 

"The thing that Ed and Al made wasn't their mother." Envy told them. "So that would mean that the three of them did risk their lives for lies but that doesn't mean that getting someone from the Portal of Truth isn't possible." 

Greed looked up at him, confused and Envy continued. "There is a way to get Al's body back and we're going to get it back no matter what." 

Greed smiled and looked at Ling who gave a thumbs up. 

"Me and my bodyguards are joining this team." He said. "I want to help out too." 

Envy smiled and looked at Ed 

"I guess we can add more to the group." Ed said.


	36. Winry Knows The Truth

After all the things that have been happening with them, Envy needed to walk around the Hotel to think to himself. 

'If the things that Izumi and the boys created were lies, then that would mean that they all did something between lies and truth, right? Since they saw the Portal of Truth.' Envy thought to himself. 'Or could it just be lies?' 

Envy walked around a little more until he was in an alley way filled with trash and dirt. Then he saw something, or someone sitting on the ground with their back against the wall and their knees to their chest. 

"Hello?" Envy called out into the alley. The person looked up. "Are you okay?" 

The person got up from their spot and walked over to Envy. "So, we meet again." 

Envy took a step back, he knew that voice and he didn't want to be near that person. 

The person came out and it was who Envy knew it was. The girl with the black long sleeved pouf dress with black flats and black tights that had red lines and red circles, black hair with a Waterfall Braid on the right side of her head, purple eyes, and her Ouroboros was on her left palm, Remorseless. 

"REMORSELESS!" Envy exclaimed. 

Remorseless waved with a sarcastic smile. "Hi." 

She charged at him but before she could even touch him, a giant piece of concrete smashed her to another random direction. 

Greed picked Envy up and ran over to the Hotel. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" Greed yelled at him. 

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER," Envy said in defense, "I THOUGHT SHE WAS A HOMELESS PERSON OR SOMETHING!" 

Ed, Al and Ling came outside to look at the scene after hearing some of the commotion. 

"What's going on?" Ed asked them. 

Before Greed could explain, Remorseless came back with Scar. 

Scar started to charge at Ed, Al and Ling while Remorseless fought Greed and Envy. 

Greed was trying to keep Envy safe most of the time and Remorseless would try to punch or kick them whenever she could but Greed had his ultimate shield ready and would push her back whenever she would try. 

Ed, Al and Ling were trying to capture Scar but then they weren't hurting him much but then Lan Fan and Fu came into the scene and wanted to help them. 

(AFTER A WHILE) 

Scar was cornered by Ed, Al, Ling and his bodyguards. Envy was still being carried by Greed and Remorseless was by Scar. 

"So tell me," Ed said, "why did you kill those Doctors that helped you? The Rockbells?" 

Scar gasped a little, remembering the two Doctors with blond hair and blue eyes, the ones he saw as the enemy. 

Scar turned away then looked back at Ed again. "Like I said, if there are creatures, there has to be destroyers." 

"But what you did wasn't right." Al protested. "They were innocent and they wanted to help you." 

"You were the ones that attached first." Scar told them. "You Amestristians killed an Ishvalan child." 

Envy gasped. He heard about what caused the Ishvalan Civil War years ago, a Military soilder accidentally shot and killed an Ishvalan child. 

Envy then saw Winry was standing by him and Greed, staring at Ed. 

"ED!" Envy pointed to Winry. 

Ed turned to where Envy pointed and gasped, seeing Winry look at him. 

"Ed?" She asked softly and turned to scar. "This man....killed......mom and dad?" 

Winry dropped to the ground, landing on her knees. Tears started to fall from her face. 

"Why?" She asked softly to Scar. "Why did you kill them?" 

Scar didn't answer her, he didn't say anything. He remembered his master telling him that getting revenge is going to create more revenge. 

Winry didn't move, she just cried where she was. Envy got off of Greed and went over to comfort her. 

Scar turned to Remorseless. "Remorseless." 

She nodded in his direction and then Scar put his right hand to the ground and used his alchemy to blind everyone with smoke. 

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Scar and Remorseless were gone. 

Ed didn't care at the moment, he went over to where Envy and Winry were and gave Winry comfort as well. 

Everyone stood there just looking at the sad scene of Winry now knowing the truth about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but at least I was able to add another chapter, I hope that I could think of something more cool in the next chapter. I hope you guys have a great day or night.


	37. Roy Mustang's News

After Ed and Envy were able to calm Winry down, she had to go back to Rush Valley because Garfiel and some of the people of Rush Valley wanted and needed to see her again. 

After they said there goodbyes, everyone was back at the Hotel room. Envy was sitting with Ed on the bed, Al, Lan Fan and Fu were sitting on the ground and Greed and Ling were sitting on the couch. 

Envy explained his side of the story when he thought Remorseless was someone need help. Ed understood because he knows Envy just wants to help those who needed help. 

"Thank God, we were here to help you out." Greed told him. "Or else you and your kid would've died." 

That was the worst thing that Greed said because Envy started to think of what would happen if nobody was there. 

Thinking about when he was going to sacrifice himself for Ed and Al when they first met Scar and Remorseless. If she was going to do the same thing and try to kill him, then he and the baby would have died. 

Thinking about it made Envy start crying. Ed saw this and punched Greed, hard with his automail hand. 

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Ed yelled at Greed. 

Greed was looking to the his right with blood coming out of his mouth. Greed healed after a second and looked back at Envy. 

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just saying don't get yourself into trouble, think about your kid." 

Envy started to cry harder, thinking that he's a terrible Mother now. 

"GREED!" Everyone else yelled at the Homunculus. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Greed apologized to Envy. "Forget I said anything." 

Ed went over and laid Envy's head on his shoulder and let him cry on his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Envy calmed down and looked down at Ed. "I'm a terrible mother." 

Ed looked up at Envy. "Don't say that, you are not terrible. You didn't know it was Remorseless." 

Envy calmed down a little bit and rested his head on Ed's shoulder for a moment. Ed put his hand on Envy's head and laid his head on the side of Envy's. 

Then someone knocked on the door. 

"I got it." Al said and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye looking up at him. 

"Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al exclaimed, "what are you two doing here?" 

"Is your brother and Envy here?" Roy asked him. 

Al nodded. "Yeah come in." 

Roy and Riza walked inside and looked at the new people then Ed who was giving Envy comfort on the bed. 

"We need to talk to you two and I think it's best if we go outside the city to talk." Roy told them and looked outside the window. 

Envy looked up from Ed's shoulder. "Why?" 

Riza looked outside the window too to see that it was almost dark out. 

"You never know who might be watching or listening." Riza answered and closed the curtains. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Cruelty walked into a really nice room with a black tray of tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk.

The room was all red with black trim. A black round table with matching chairs was on the right side of the room a few inches away from the wall. A fluffy black rug was in front of the black four corner canopy bed with red sheets and black and red pillows. A black nightstand was on the right side of the bed with a black lamp and red covering. A black bookshelf filled with books was on the front left side of the room and there were no windows in the room. 

Cruelty set the food down on the table and sat down on one of the chairs. She put her fingers together and rested her chin on her connected fingers with her eyes closed.

"I hope you like tomato soup Lust." She said, still keeping her eyes closed. "I made it especially for you and your baby."

Lust was sitting on the other side of the table with her head down and her hands reaching for the tray. She took it and slide it in front of her but she didn't pick up the spoon, the sandwich or the glass of milk right away.

She looked up at Cruelty with a frown.

"You know," Lust started, "I was thinking about why you and your sisters want my baby." Cruelty opened her eyes and Lust continued.

"My guess is that you are going to make this country into one giant Transmutation Circle and you need children that are half Human, half Homunculi to help you make the transmutation successful so you could make a Philosopher's Stone." She explained. "Am I wrong?"

Cruelty's eyes were wide for a moment then she smiled in a wicked way. "You were close, but not exactly." She put her hands down and set them on her lap. "You're on the right track though."

Lust's eyebrows rose. "Then what are you planning on doing?" 

Cruelty smiled even more and got up from the chair. "I can't tell you that."

She took a few steps towards Lust. "I got a question for you. Are you going to cooperate with us or not?"

Cruelty then gave a dark aura and frowned. "If not, your baby's father will be history." She warned.

Lust gasped. They were going to kill Roy if she didn't agree to this?

"I know you love your master, Colonel Roy Mustang, very much Lust." Cruelty admitted and leaned closer to her face. "And it would be a shame if the baby didn't know its father." She pointed to Lust's stomach.

Lust looked down at her four month and a week pregnant stomach. She does want the baby to be able to meet his father but she didn't want to hurt or even kill anyone in this country.

"What's it gonna be?" Cruelty asked with a evil smile. "Work with us and kill everyone in this country, or refuse to work with us and watch your beloved Roy Mustang die?"

Lust closed her eyes. She didn't want to kill anyone, her friends and her family are here in Amestris and she doesn't want to destroy it. She loves her home and a lot of good things that happened in her life all started in Amestris. 

Though she didn't want to see Roy die because of her and she wants her baby to at least know who his father was in person. What choice does she have? 

She shed a tear and looked up at Cruelty. "Alright, I'll do it."

Cruelty's eyes widened. "Fool. All you have to do is kill one man to save the entire country."

She gave an evil laugh but then a frown was on her face again. "I shouldn't be surprised. Thanks to those fucking Humans, Homunculi are starting to become weak because now there are more of us that are putting emotions before common sense."

She walked over to the end of the bed and sat down. "I killed a man that was like that once. All I had to do was make an illusion that made me look like his wife and then he was completely hopeless, he didn't even want to fight me." She laid on the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"Humans are so easy to take advantage of, you know." Cruelty laughed.

"Which makes us able to fight back." Cruelty said in a deeper voice.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

After a long drive out of the city, everyone was in an abandoned house that was far away from the city. 

The house was made out of wood and it was all dark except for a lamp that Roy brought so they can all see each other. 

"Colonel?" Envy started the conversation. "What's going on?" 

"Lust is missing." Roy answered, looking down. 

"WHAT!" Envy, Greed, Ed and Al exclaimed. 

Roy nodded. "You know Hostile, correct?" 

Greed, Envy, Ed and Al nodded. 

"She and her sister, Cruelty we're the ones responsible for kidnapping her." Roy told them. 

"Those bitches." Envy said through clenched teeth. "I want to kill them." 

"Who are Hostile and Cruelty?" Ling asked the group. 

"Hostile is a female Homunculus that can control plants," Envy answered, "and Cruelty is her sister, I don't know what she can do but it can't be anything good." 

Ling nodded. "And why would they want Lust?" 

"Because they need Lust and I to have Homuncuman children for there plan." Envy answered. "I don't know what they're planning to do with our babies, but I'm not going to let them hurt mine or Lust's baby." 

Before anyone could say anything else, a smash was heard where the door was. 

Envy gasped and turned around fast. Ed jumped in front of him, ready to protect his love and unborn child. Greed was holding on to Ling to protect him too. Al, Riza, Roy, Lan Fan and Fu were all ready to fight who was breaking in. 

"Oh, Colonel Mustang?" A familiar female voice called in a single song voice. "Where are you?" 

Everyone saw the person turn a corner and saw the girl at the end of the hall. Envy, Ed, Al, Roy and Riza gasped, they knew who this was. 

It was Vicious carrying a machete. 

She smiled a creepy smile and waved. "Hi." No one moved but Envy spoke up. 

"How did you know we were here?" He asked the crazy girl. 

Vicious' smile went wider and more creepy. "I've been watching you and your Edward from the shadows and it's my job to watch you and your beloved Edward Elric, Envy. Since you are an important mother and Edward's an important father, you two have to stay alive." 

She raised her machete. "And I'm here to take you, Edward and Colonel Mustang with me."


	38. Inside Vicious

"We won't let you." Riza told her and then shot her.

Vicious let the bullet hit her in the head because the wound healed within a second. She looked at the group and charged.

Ed clapped his palms together and slammed them to the ground. 

A giant fist made of wood punched Vicious and sent her flying out of the house and into the woods. Her scream could be heard and everyone could tell that she was coming back.

"You three have to get out of here." Al told Ed.

Ed shook his head. "No way, it's the rest of you that have to get out of here."

Al wanted to protest but Envy spoke up. 

"Al, it's us she's after and she can't do anything to us." Envy told them. "And she can kill you and Ed and I are not going to let that happen."

"I'll take Al to safety." Riza told them.

"Take Ling, Greed and Colonel Mustang with you." Envy ordered.

Riza nodded and ran to the car. Ling, Al, Greed, Fu and Roy following. 

Lan Fan, Envy, and Ed followed them to the car where Al, Roy and Riza we're the only ones that were able to fit in. Ling, Greed, and Fu were going to go on foot which no one minded. 

"Here Ed." Riza handed Ed a gun. "You might need it so take it." Ed took the gun and looked at Envy. 

"Envy, I think you should go with them." Ed said with concern. 

"No way," Envy protested, "I want to know where my sister is and I want answers, so I'm going to have a few words with Vicious." 

"And I want to check this Homunculus out." Lan Fan admitted. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Envy and Edward are safe." 

Vicious scream was heard and it was closer this time. Everyone had to hurry. 

"Good luck." Roy said to Ed and started the car. 

"Be careful." Greed told Envy. 

Envy nodded and looked over at the woods, hearing Vicious getting closer. Envy gasped a little. 

"Go!" Envy warned and Roy drove the car away and Greed, Ling and Fu started running for their lives. 

Envy, Ed and Lan Fan hide behind some trees and bushes to cover themselves. 

A minute later, the three of them saw Vicious come out of the bushes with a crazy look on her face. Sticks and leaves were sticking out of her hair from probably landing in a bush or a tree. 

Vicious went back into the house, not noticing that the car was gone. After a few minutes or so, she screamed in frustration and ran back outside to notice that the car was gone. She was looking at the road and looked forward to see the city of Central with an angry face. 

"WHERE ARE YOU MUSTANG!?" She yelled how enraged she was. "YOU KILLED WICKED AND ONCE I FIND YOU AND WAIT UNTIL YOUR BRAT IS BORN, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" 

Ed, Envy, and Lan Fan were shacking in fear. 

"You were right Ed." Envy admitted. "I should have went with them." Ed gave him a 'I told you so' look. 

"She's really pissed isn't she?" Lan Fan said out loud. 

Lan Fan turned around with a dagger at the ready but then paused. Ed and Envy saw the motion and turned around to see an old man with a grey beard, dark eyes, dark blue overalls, a straw hat, a black long sleeve shirt, and a can in his right hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked the man. 

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW VICIOUS!" The old man called out in another familiar female voice. 

Vicious looked to her left and looked up to see the old man. 

"What the Hell?" Envy asked, shocked. 

The old man looked at Envy and smiled in a wicked way. "Why hello again." 

The old man snapped his fingers with his left hand and in a blink of an eye, the old man turned into Cruelty who had an evil smile on her face. 

"How are you and your baby doing, Ugly?" She asked Envy. 

Envy twitched in anger and ran towards her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, I TOLD YOU BEFORE," Envy yelled and was about to punch her, "DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" 

Cruelty got scared and jumped to the right to avoid Envy's attach which she successfully accomplish. 

"Hey, hey, calm down." Cruelty stretched her arms out in front of her and raised her hands up in defense. "I'm just here to take my sister back, nothing more then that. I don't want to fight with you Ugly." 

Envy ran to punch her again. "THAT'S FOUR TIMES NOW!" 

Cruelty jumped to her right again to make Envy miss again. She looked at him with a confused look. "What the fuck are you talking about?" 

Envy turned to where she was and glared. "THAT'S FOUR TIMES CRUELTY, YOU CALLED ME UGLY. TWICE HERE, AND TWICE AT THE LABORATORY!" 

Envy pointed a finger at her and kept the glare on his face. "AND DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT BITCH! YOU JUST PISSED OFF A PREGNANT MOMMY!" 

Cruelty had a bored expression on her face. "Congratulations, you got a great memory." Then she jumped to the front of the abandoned house. 

"HEY!?" Envy yelled because he wasn't done talking to her. 

Cruelty landed clean on the ground and Vicious ran towards her older sister. 

Cruelty looked over at her younger sister with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "You're becoming a bother, you know that?" 

Vicious pointed at the house. "But Mustang was here and I was going to bring him with me so that everything would go according to plan." 

"We can get him later." Cruelty told her and looked at Lan Fan, Ed and Envy. "Right now we need to deal with these three." 

Lan Fan looked them with an angry look. "What are planning to do with the babies that Envy and his sister are going to have, hm?" 

Cruelty looked over at Lan Fan with a smirk. "We aren't going to tell you guys jack shit." 

Lan Fan got really angry this time and got her daggers ready. 

Cruelty looked over at Vicious. "Kill her." 

They next thing that happened, Lan Fan was running away, screaming. She was trying to get away from a very violent killer that wanted to cut her open. 

Envy looked at Ed with a smirk. "Look at that Ed." 

Ed smirked back. "Guess they really can't do anything to me or you." 

Envy looked back to where Lan Fan ran to see that she was coming back with Vicious swinging her machete left to right, violently. 

Envy looked back at Ed and clapped his palms together. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"LAN FAN!" Envy called to her. 

She heard him and looked at him. He signalled her to come back and then slammed his hands to the ground. Red lightning created a wall made of dirt. Lan Fan was able to go to the right side where Cruelty was before the wall was created and Vicious ran into the wall with a bang. 

"YOU TAKE CRUELTY, WE GOT VICIOUS." Envy ordered and he and Ed ran to the left side. 

Cruelty looked at the wall for a second and looked at Lan Fan with an evil smirk. "Okay, girly. Let's see how you well you can fight." 

Cruelty got into a fighting position and Lan Fan charged at her. 

On the other side, Envy and Ed were trying to punch or kick Vicious but she would dodged their attacks easily. She couldn't hurt them but if they keep trying to fight her like this, she might snap and kill them. She got worried about that and looked up at them with a pleading look. 

"Please stop." She begged. "I can't do anything to you." She jumped a few feet away from them and looked at them again. "Just let me kill the Human girl." 

"No way." Envy said and charged at her again. 

Back to the right side was Cruelty backing away from Lan Fan whenever she tried to put her daggers into Cruelty's skin. 

"You're really good with those daggers kid." She complimented. "But you're no match against me." 

Cruelty clapped her palms together and slammed them to the ground, making red lightning make her a spear. 

Cruelty used the spear to get Lan Fan but she jumped away from her before she could stab her. 

Vicious screamed and fell into a hole that Ed created to trap her. Ed and Envy looked down into the hole to see Vicious really pissed off. 

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled and then she took off her jacket and slammed her palms together. She placed her hands on her back to make the back of her shirt have a huge oval opening to have her back exposed, which a sideways monster mouth appeared on her back and some black arms were coming out of the mouth. 

Both Ed and Envy gasped. 

Vicious jumped out of the hole with the help of the arms coming from the monster mouth on her back and Ed and Envy jumped back. 

Vicious screamed again and was about to land on them but they jumped back again, to prevent her from doing that. 

Lan Fan was being pinned down by Cruelty with the spear in front of her face. 

"Now what should I stab first?" Cruelty asked no one in particular. "The heart," she put the spear in front of Lan Fan's chest, "the neck," Cruelty moved the blade to her neck, "or should I just stab you in the brain?" She moved the blade to Lan Fan's forehead. 

Lan Fan was about to shout an insult to the evil Homunculus on top of her but then Vicious came through the wall and hit Cruelty right off her. 

Vicious and Cruelty landed on the ground hard but Lan Fan noticed the difference between the two. Vicious landed like a regular sized human would but Cruelty landed like she was heavier then she looked. Cruelty's body dug into the earth like a heavy object fell from the sky and landed on the ground hard. 

Ed and Envy came from the hole that Vicious created on the wall and both of them looked at Lan Fan with worry. 

"You okay Lan Fan?" Envy asked her. Lan Fan nodded and looked back at the sisters. 

Cruelty smiled in a cruel way and snapped her fingers. 

Everyone was confused but then Lan Fan heard someone. 

"LAN FAN!?" Ling called. 

Lan Fan turned to her right to see Ling with a sad face. She gasped a little and took a step back. 

Cruelty smiled more. 'Perfect, another foolish human.' 

"Lan Fan, it's an illusion." Envy told her. Lan Fan looked over at him. 

"GO FOR IT NOW, VICIOUS!" Cruelty yelled and then Vicious turned around. 

The black arms came out of the monster mouth and went straight at Lan Fan. 

"LAN FAN!" Envy yelled and ran to protect her. Cruelty's and Ed's eyes widened and they both ran over to try to get to Envy. 

'Oh shit.' Cruelty thought. 'I can't let her take a mother.' 

Ed tried to grab Envy with his automail hand but he wasn't able to when the arms wrapped around Envy, Lan Fan, and Cruelty. 

All three were being dragged into the monster mouth, each of them screaming when they entered the mouth. 

"ENVY!" Ed yelled and stuck his automail hand inside the mouth to try to take him back but then the mouth closed, taking half of Ed's automail arm inside it. 

Ed turned Vicious around and gave a worried and scared look. "BRING THEM BACK RIGHT NOW!" 

"I can't," Vicious said, softly and started to cry, "they're inside me." 

Ed gasped and turned her back around so he could see her back. He didn't see the sideways mouth anymore, which made him even more scared and worried. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy woke up in something soft and fluffy. He smiled thinking it was a soft bed with Ed by his side as always but he opened his eyes to see that he landed in a bush with soft Blue Hydrangea flowers. 

"What the Hell!?" Envy gasped and got off the bush gently. 

He looked around to see that he was in a lovely garden filled with all kinds of plants. From all kinds of beautiful and harmless flowers to deliciously ripe fruits and vegetables. There were all kinds of trees, bushes big and small and a there were some unbelievably crystal, clear lakes and streams. Stones and rocks were scattered around the area too. The sun was shining in the sky, or what Envy thought was the sun and the sky, letting Envy see everything that the garden had clearly. 

It was like a huge flower garden that you would see in the backyard of a really expensive mansion mixed with a farm field, a forest and a jungle. 

"HELLO?" Envy called to anyone in the distance. No one answered. 

He walked forward a little then he stepped on something hard. He looked down to see that it was half of Ed's automail arm. 

"Ed's arm!" Envy gasped and picked it up. 

Envy looked up again. "HELLO?" 

No one answered him again and he started to get scared. "WHERE AM I?" 

Again, no one answered.


	39. In Between Reality and Lies

Envy walked around the huge place, looking for anyone at all. He was holding Ed's automail arm close to his chest.

"HELLO?" Envy called out, hoping someone will hear him this time.

"HELLO?" A female voice answered.

Envy turned around to hear someone coming from some bushes, a few seconds later, Lan Fan came from the flower bushes.

"ENVY!" She exclaimed and ran towards him.

"LAN FAN!" He exclaimed back and ran towards her too but stopped half way, took a step back and glared at her. "Wait a minute, how do I know you're not Cruelty in disguise?"

Lan Fan rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Do you want me to say every word you said when we were at the hotel room after that attack?"

Envy gave a sigh of relief. "Good, it's you."

"What about you?" Lan Fan asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not Cruelty in disguise, you hideous freak?"

Envy flinched in anger. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Envy charged at her, saying insults and trying to punch or kick her multiple times but she just held her hands up, using them for shields to prevent Envy from harming her.

"Alright, it's you." She said.

After a few minutes he stopped and calmed down, catching his breath. He took another breath and looked around.

"Where are we?" 

Lan Fan looked around too. "I don't know." She looked back at Envy with a smile. "Though it definitely is beautiful here." 

"It may be," he turned his head towards her, "but we need to find a way out of here." 

She nodded in agreement. 

(A WHILE LATER) 

First, Lan Fan and Envy made a well and dropped a rock in it to hear an end to it but there wasn't, then they ran a long ways to try to find a wall but didn't find one at all. 

Now the two of them were gasping for air in a grass opening with a lake and a stone gazebo was by the lake. Behind the gazebo was a stone of a two headed dragon and some Transmutation Circle markings on it. 

"We....should.......rest." Lan Fan said in between breathes, holding her chest. 

Envy looked up at her. "Yeah," he nodded, "I need to sit down." 

Lan Fan guided him to the steps of the gazebo and sat down with him. 

He looked up at the cloudless blue sky. What was Ed doing and is he okay? 

Lan Fan got up and looked at the fruit trees by the gazebo. 

"I'll be back." Lan Fan promised.She jumped up and disappeared into the trees. 

Envy watched her go then looked back at the stone that was behind the gazebo. He could have sworn that he seen of the markings before somewhere but he couldn't figure out where. 

After a few minutes, Lan Fan came back with two coconuts, some strawberries, blackberries, and red apples. 

"Eat up," Lan Fan told him, "you and your baby need your strength." 

Envy nodded and started eating. They both ate in silence, Envy eating most of the food but Lan Fan didn't mind, she thinks Envy's baby needs the food more then she does. 

Envy was definitely eating the blackberries like his life depended on the food. 

"I guess your baby likes blackberries." Lan Fan said with a smile. 

Envy looked at her and smiled. "I guess so." 

Lan Fan then noticed half of Ed's automail arm on the side. "Edward's arm!" 

Envy looked to where he set Ed's arm and turned back to her. "I need at least a little bit of Ed with me so I could have some hope." He looked up to the sky. "There just has to be a way out of here." 

She stood up and got into a fighting position. Envy noticed. 

"Lan Fan?" Envy asked softly. 

Lan Fan shushed him. "I sense someone." She turned to Envy. "Do you hear that?" 

Envy listened carefully and after a second, he started hearing footsteps walking towards them. He looked to where the footsteps were getting closer. 

Then they saw Cruelty turn a corner of a willow tree. She walked over to them with a frown. 

"I knew I heard voices." She admitted. "I should've known it would be you two." 

Lan Fan gave her an angry face. "Cruelty." She growled through clenched teeth. 

"PLEASE, SHOW US THE WAY OUT OF HERE!" Envy shouted in a begging tone. 

Lan Fan flinched in shock and anger. She looked at Envy with an angry face. "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO BEG THE ENEMY FOR HELP!?" 

Envy gave her an angry face in return. "IF IT MEANS SEEING ED AND MY FAMILY AGAIN, I'LL LET HER BE THE GODMOTHER OF MY BABY!" 

Cruelty sat down on a rock with a flat top by the lake and kept the frown on her face. 

"It doesn't matter." Cruelty told them. "Because there is no way out of here." 

Lan Fan and Envy quickly calmed down and looked at her in shock. 

"What?" Lan Fan and Envy asked in unison. 

"You all really got us into a complete mess." Cruelty scolded and facepalmed. "I can't believe I got dragged in here with you." 

"Hey Cruelty?" Lan Fan asked. "Are we inside Vicious?" 

Cruelty took her hand away from her face and looked at her. "Well yes and no, it's more complicated then that." 

Cruelty pointed to Envy. "I mean just ask Ug..." Envy flinched in anger which got Cruelty scared again. "I mean Envy, he should know where we are." 

Envy looked to the side and thought about that for a moment then he looked up at Cruelty. "Now that you mention it, I did recognize that mouth when we were dragged in here." 

Cruelty raised an eyebrow. "You remember then? You do know that this wasn't the first time you went through this, right?" 

Envy looked at her and gasped, remembering the mouth that took him to the Portal of Lies when the boys did Human Transmutation. The mouth was also inside the Gate of Lies. He also remembers the mouth on Vicious' back that looked exactly like.... 

"THE PORTAL OF LIES!" Envy shouted with shock and realization. 

Cruelty and Lan Fan looked at him. He looked down and looked at his hands. 

"But wait," he said, "when I went there last, it wasn't bright, comforting, and filled with so many plants. It was more of a scary, black void." 

Cruelty raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" She pulled some of her hair back. "Huh, I always wondered what the real one looked like." 

Envy looked at her with a confused look. "Real one?" 

Cruelty nodded. "Vicious is a failed experiment created by our Mother to try to make her own Portal of Lies." She turned to look at the lake. "But despite how powerful our Mother is, she wasn't able to actually create one that was even close to the original except for the monster mouth." 

Cruelty looked behind her to see a strawberry bush and took a strawberry, then a new one grew in it's place, fast. "Did you see that?" 

Envy and Lan Fan nodded, shocked. A new one just grew back and took the other's place just like that. Lan Fan didn't notice that when she was getting food. 

"I think this place is like a fantasy, somewhere in between reality and lies." She said, eating the strawberry. 

Envy gasped. "In between?" 

"And I can assure you that there is no way to get out of here." She said. "The only options we got is to wait until someone finds us, which I doubt will happen, or just live here until we all die." 

Cruelty finished off the strawberry and put the remains on the ground. "All we can do, is wait."


	40. Cruelty's True Form

Envy stared at Cruelty in shock. There was no way out and all they can do is wait? No, it can't end like this. He and Ed still had a lot they have to live for together. They were going to find a way to get Al's body back, take care of the baby together, and stop the Homunculi sisters from doing what they're planning to do. 

"No." Envy scolded Cruelty. "You didn't think I would fall for that did you?" He moved his head forward a little. "I KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO US, CRUELTY!" 

Cruelty frowned and she scowled at him. "If I was lying, then we would have been out of here by now," she smiled sarcastically, "wouldn't we?" She frowned again. 

Lan Fan started shaking. "So there really is no way out of here?" 

"No." Envy whispered, starting to cry. "I can't be here forever. Ed, what's he going to do if he never sees me again." Envy gently touched his stomach with his right hand. "My baby won't be able to meet their Daddy if we're stuck here." 

Envy looked down at the ground, wiping his tears. "Hang on a second, Philosopher's Stones, Homunculi Rebels, important mothers and fathers, and Homuncumans?" He thought about all of this and was trying to figure out how all of these are related to one plane. 

Envy looked up at Cruelty with a glare. "I want to know who your Mother is. Who is she and what's her name?" 

Cruelty smiled and shook her head. "I can't tell you that, I promised Mumsy I wouldn't tell anyone who she is or where she came from." 

Envy grunted. Then he got an idea. 

"Tell me," he said, "can you control people's minds?" 

"Yes." Cruelty answered. "Why?" 

"Because I'm assuming you and your family of rebels might have had a part in the Ishvalan Civil War." He answered. 

"Ishval!?" She exclaimed with a smile and gave an evil laugh. 

Once she calmed down, she looked at Envy, her face in a creepy smirk. "I couldn't have asked for the most wonderful time of my life." 

She brought her right leg close to her chest and rested her right arm on her knee. "You know what caused the War right?" 

"I heard that a Military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child and that's what started the War." Envy answered. 

"Correct." Cruelty said, putting her leg down. "Although what the Military didn't know was that it wasn't an accident." She pointed a finger at herself. "I was the one who was controlling that officer's mind and made him do it." 

Envy and Lan Fan gasped. Envy recovered immediately and got angry. 

"The officer I was controlling got scared and confused after I unhypnotized him." Cruelty continued her story which she thought was a great memory. "And get this, the poor kid was court-martialed even after he tried to tell them that a Homunculus was probably controlling him. But everyone thought he was going crazy." 

Envy walked off the gazebo with clenched fists and an even more angry face. He started to walked towards Cruelty. 

"You know I'm never going to forget how fun Humans can be. They're weak, they're stupid, and they can't do anything like we Homunculi can do." Cruelty looked at Envy who was getting closer to her. "Which is why I don't understand how a powerful Homunculus like you would ever fall for a weak Human like Edward Elric, Envy." She gave another evil laugh. 

"So you were the one that made that officer kill that innocent child," he growled, "you drove out the Ishvalans, you made Scar into a murder, you destroyed Resembool, and you're the reason Winry's parents were killed." 

He clenched his left fist tighter. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESERVES THE BLAME YOU BITCH!" He yelled with anger and hate at the top of his lungs and punched her in the face, hard. 

Envy had his fist on Cruelty's left cheek, making her look to the right. Some red lightning healed her face but she didn't move from her spot. 

Envy got confused. "What the...?" But then his eyes widened. 

Cruelty looked him in the eyes with pure hate and anger. "You asked for it you son of a bitch." 

She stood up from the rock. Red lightning was surrounding her body. Envy took a few steps back and Lan Fan went to his side with some daggers ready to attack her. 

"Since we're all going to die here," she said in a deeper, monster-like voice, "I'm going to let you know what I truly look like. Think of it as a parting gift from me." 

"Did you notice how she landed when she got hit by Vicious?" Lan Fan asked him. 

Envy looked over at her. "Yeah." 

He did notice how she landed and it reminded him of how he landed one time during an attack that he and Hohenheim were in once. Envy's much bigger then he looks when you saw it that way and if Cruelty's body did the same thing, then that would mean.... 

"She's much bigger then she looks." Envy said and both of them looked up at what they saw. 

It was a monster with the eight legs of a spider but instead of an abdomen, there was a tail of a scorpion in its place. The monster had a stomach and chest part of a woman but the breasts were covered up with a red, short sleeve, off the shoulder crop top that was ripped in some places and exposing her entire stomach. The monsters face was Cruelty's regular face but she was more hideous with four eyes that were pure black with no color at all, her head was still half shaved but the hair looked more thin and it looked smooth to the touch, and her teeth were of a wolf's. Her arms were the same but her fingers were more monster-like and with long claw nails that look as sharp as swords. The monster's skin was all black and she looked down at them with an ugly evil smile. 

Envy and Lan Fan gasped at the huge and hideous monster that was Cruelty's true form. She's as big as probably twice the size of Envy's bigger true form. 

"How the Hell is she a Homunculus?" Lan Fan asked Envy. "You guys are supposed to be artificial Humans, aren't you?" 

"We are." Envy answered. "But some of us have true forms that are not Human at all but we can have Human bodies if we know how to make one for ourselves." 

Cruelty gave an evil laugh, in her deeper voice. "That's correct, and we can us our true forms to defeat you weak Humans easily." 

"NOW COME HERE!" Cruelty roared and launched her monster right hand at Lan Fan and Envy. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

It was now early morning outside of Vicious. Ed was sitting by a tree in the grass, thinking about a way to get his Envy back while Vicious was pacing back and forth, letting some tears fall from her face. 

"What am I going to do?" She asked aloud. 

Ed looked up at her and she looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"I don't know." Ed told her and she started to panic even more. 

"Mommy's going to be mad at me." She cried, putting her hands to her eyes. 

"Mommy?" Ed raised an eyebrow but then got an idea. "Vicious!?" 

Vicious took her hands away form her face and looked at him. "Yeah?" 

"Do you think you could take me to your Mommy?" Ed asked with some hope. 

Vicious thought about that for a second then smiled at him. "Yeah. You are the father to Envy's baby, which makes you an important father so I think I can take you to her." 

Ed smiled and got off the ground. "Awesome and hey, maybe your Mommy knows how to get Cruelty, Lan Fan and Envy out of you." 

Vicious beamed. "Of course! Mommy knows a lot of things and I'm sure she would know how to get them out." 

She walked a little ways to a direction then turned around to look at Ed. "Follow me." 

Ed followed her and they walked together in the direction she was going. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

Envy and Lan Fan ran away from Cruelty's giant hand and ran for their lives. 

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HER DOWN!? SHE'S FUCKING HUGE!" Envy yelled to Lan Fan. 

"CAN'T YOU SHAPESHIFT INTO SOMETHING BIGGER THEN HER!?" Lan Fan yelled back at him. 

"I DON'T WANT TO RISK HURTING MY BABY!" Envy yelled. 

He's afraid that if he even tried to shapeshift into something or anything at all, the baby would get hurt or worse, it would die. Envy doesn't want that to happen to his little angel, so he has to play it safe and running was the only option he could think of right now. 

Cruelty was following them and she was catching up to them easily. She got her right arm ready to catch one of them. 

Then Envy got an idea. He did see that piece of stone by the gazebo before it was part of a Transmutation Circle on the wall in a building of his previous master's old home years ago in Xerxes before it was destroyed. 

He remembers it now and connecting the two pieces together, that would mean that they could find a way out of here with the help of the Transmutation Circle. 

Cruelty launched her hand at Envy who stopped running and turned around. 

"WAIT!" He yelled and put his hands up towards Cruelty who stared at him in confusion. 

Lan Fan stopped running too and looked at him with confusion too. 

"I think...I have a way....to get us all out of here." He said breathlessly. "I don't know...if it'll work...but we can try." 

Lan Fan and Cruelty gasped. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

"Vicious are you sure we're going the right way?" Ed asked the female Homunculus. 

She nodded to him on her left. "Yep." 

Ed looked forward. "No way. You're Mommy lives in Central!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next do you all think and I'm sure you guys already know that the Homunculi Rebels' Mother lives in Central.
> 
> Also I scared myself when I was typing up a true form for Cruelty.
> 
> And hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter and have a great day or night everyone.


	41. Overcoming Fear

Envy, Lan Fan and Cruelty were gathered around at the gazebo.

Cruelty turned back into her old self after she called down. She gave Envy her right pointer finger so that he could draw what he remembered about the Transmutation Circle with blood.

Envy looked down at the circle that looked like the one in Xerxes.

"So how is this supposed to get us out of here?" Cruelty asked Envy.

Envy looked up at her. "When my previous master and I once went to the ruins of Xerxes, I saw a Transmutation Circle on a wall that had some of the pieces missing and I've always wondered where the pieces of the puzzle went." He looked at the piece of stones that Cruelty brought to him. "And the missing pieces were here this whole time."

He rested on his knees and looked down at the circle. "And you did say that this was a defective Portal of Lies, right Cruelty?"

"Yeah?" Cruelty answered.

"Well, we all know that truth is stronger then lies and this Transmutation Circle is what connects with the Portal of Truth if I'm looking at this correctly." He looked up at Cruelty. "And if I just connect this circle with the real Portal of Lies, truth will be stronger and we'll be able to get back to reality."

"Okay." Cruelty said. "And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it'll backfire and we either end up back here or we're all going to be stuck inside the Portal of Lies." He answered.

He looked down at the circle again. "But in order for this to work, we need a Philosopher's Stone because we need to do an Equivalent Exchange."

"Not a problem." Cruelty said and unzipped her jacket. She punched her hand in her own chest and took it back out to reveal her Philosopher's Stone still connected with her body. "Since you're pregnant, your baby will need your Philosopher's Stone. So we'll use mine."

Envy nodded and turned to Lan Fan. "You okay with this?"

Lan Fan nodded and looked down at the circle. "Let's go home."

Envy looked down at the circle and clapped his palms together. 'I hope this works.'

He rested his hands on the circle and it started to glow purple and the Eye of Truth looked up at him for a moment then the Mouth of Lies appeared in it's place. Cruelty's Philosopher's Stone glowed in her own hand and the people in her stone were being taken for the Equivalent Exchange. Then she fell to her knees because she was getting weaker and weaker the more energy that was being taken from her but she kept hanging on.

"Lan Fan, jump in." Envy ordered.

She nodded and put her foot in the circle. The circle then started to turn her foot and leg into little pieces and disappearing into the circle. Cruelty's body was doing the same thing and soon Envy joined in on it.

'Here we go again.' He thought and before he knew it, the Portal of Lies opened once again.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Ed and Vicious walked around the streets of Central until they reached Wicked Clinic where it was all boarded up, except for the front door.

Vicious walked up the stairs and opened the door. Ed followed her and went inside, closing the door behind him.

The clinic didn't have anything in it anymore. All the doctor supplies and the furniture that was upstairs were gone, leaving a whole lot of space.

Ed followed Vicious downstairs where there was nothing down there at all.

Ed looked at Vicious. "Hey Vicious, what happened here?"

Vicious stopped walking and frowned. "Since Wicked's dead, my sisters and I had to clean the place."

Ed's gave a pity like expression. "You did?"

Vicious nodded and turned her head towards him.

"You said the Colonel killed him," Ed asked, "but wouldn't Wicked been able to see that coming, since you know...he was able to see the future and all?"

"Wicked wasn't able to see anymore of the future before his death which must have been a sign that he was going to die eventually." She answered and walked to the black door. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, so please don't bring it up again."

Ed nodded and walked with her through the door.

The hall they walked into had broken walls with holes in them. Some holes were collecting dust while some collected cobwebs.

Ed was now wondering if this place was never even something in the first place and why was everything so old and collecting dust so fast too? He didn't really understand that, maybe it was something Cruelty preformed with her ability or something.

They walked down the hall and down a black staircase that felt like it would take Ed to Hell. The smell of collected dust and death was creeping him out.

Ed was feeling uncomfortable about the look of the place but he knows that he has to do this for Envy and their child. He wasn't going to give up on them.

"Here we are." Vicious said happily.

Ed looked up to see that she was standing in front of black eight feet tall double doors that lead to somewhere that Ed had a bad feeling about.

Vicious turned towards Ed. "Mommy is just right through these doors."

Ed nodded. 'I hope this woman can find a way to get you back Envy.'

Vicious walked to the front of the double doors and pushed them opened.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Envy saw the darkest parts of the world and some of the things that people tend to be afraid of. Envy wasn't struggling though, he just let things pass by since he saw his fear and he thought that it was much worse then other fearful things that exist in the world.

But then he was in a black space that had nothing but darkness. The white double doors that brought him to his worst fear were behind him. Although Lies was nowhere to be seen.

Envy looked around and saw nothing like last time but when he turned his head forward again, he saw Ed in a pool of blood on the ground.

Envy gasped in horror. "ED!"

Ed didn't answer, he wasn't moving or breathing on the floor and Envy was about to run to him. But then he remembered what Truth told him.

 _'My brother wants to show you your fears just so he can get in your head.'_ He heard Truth say in his memory again.

Envy stepped back and glared at the dead Edward on the ground. Ed's not dead and he knows it. Lies was trying to get in his head again and make him scared but he's not going to allow that to happen again.

"That's not Edward Elric." Envy said, hoping Lies would hear him. "You're just trying to get in my head."

"How clever you are." The Ed on the ground said. The fake Edward stood up and in a blink of an eye, it was Lies that was standing in it's place. "You've figured it out."

"I'm not falling for your little game," Envy told him with bravery, "Truth told me that you just want to get in my head and I'm not going to let you."

Lies smiled in a wicked way. "You're brave Envy. Very well then."

The next thing Envy knew the white doors opened up and the arms took him away nice and gently this time rather then the vice grip that happened last time.

"We'll meet again someday." Lies told him from behind.

Envy didn't say another word. He went inside the Portal of Lies and the doors closed.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Ed and Vicious walked into a cold, dark room as big as a Library. There were extremely tall black bookshelves filled with books about alchemy. There were like eight or nine bookshelves and some of them looked like they haven't been read in a while.

Vicious and Ed walked through the third bookshelf where Ed was able to see a woman in the dark, reading a book with only a lite candle to give her light on a table that had chemistry glasses.

"Vicious, is that you, sweetheart?" The woman asked, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Yes Mommy, and Edward Elric is with me." Vicious answered.

"Edward Elric?" The woman asked.

Vicious nodded. "Yep."

Ed cleared his throat and was about to ask the woman if there was a way to get Envy and Lan Fan out of Vicious when Vicious started to scream in pain.

Vicious screamed really loud, enough to probably bring someone back to life. She fell down on the ground and turned on her stomach to reveal the mouth on her back but the mouth was coughing up blood.

The mouth opened and a arm got out and grabbed on to Vicious' hip. Then another arm went up and did the same thing with Vicious' other hip and then Cruelty came out of the mouth.

Ed gasped in horror and moved back.

Cruelty came out of the bleeding mouth and not long after Lan Fan came out and stepped out of the mouth on the right side of Vicious. Envy was the last to come out and he stepped out of the mouth as well but then a sharp tooth ripped some of his dress, exposing his Ouroboros tattoo and some of his upper thigh.

"ENVY!" Ed exclaimed and ran over to his pregnant Homunculus.

Envy fell on his left knee and looked up to see Ed all worried and Ed grabbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Ed?" Envy whispered, making sure that this wasn't a trick by the Lies again.

Ed helped Envy up and did his best to hug him. "Oh my God, Envy. I was so worried." He cried.

Envy hugged him back. "I'm here now, it's okay."

Vicious healed from the pain and got off the floor to look at the reunited couple.

"Aw, how adorable." A woman's voice said from the distance.

Everyone looked at the woman that Vicious called Mommy and Ed and Envy's eyes widened and they both gasped in horror and shock.

"Oh my God." Ed whispered.

"It can't be." Envy added.

Their Mother is a beautiful woman with green eyes and long chestnut brown hair. She was wearing a white floor length, long sleeve maxi dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist.

"Mom?" Ed asked.

"Miss. Trisha?" Envy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expect that? Their Mother looks exactly like Trisha Elric.
> 
> Since Father looks exactly like Hohenheim, I figured, why not let Mother look exactly like Trisha Elric. 
> 
> You guys know what I mean?


	42. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't write in a while but hey, I'm still alive and I'm still writing.
> 
> Also guess how's coming back in this chapter.

"Edward Elric." Mother addressed Ed by his full name. Then she tuned to Envy. "And you must be Envy."

"So you're...." Envy began but wasn't able to finish because he knows that Trisha Elric is gone. So why did he ask if she was Trisha? 

Mother put her finger and thumb on her chin. "Did you two think I was someone else?"

Both Ed and Envy nodded.

"Wait hold on." Mother told them. She looked at Ed closely for a moment. "Do you two know a man named Van Hohenheim, by chance?"

"Yeah," Envy answered, "he was my previous master."

"And he's my Father." Ed answered with a growl.

Mother gasped in surprise. "Well no wonder you look like him, young man." She told Ed. "I didn't know he had two sons."

She set her hands on Ed's shoulders."You and Alphonse Elric are both Hohenheim's children, right?"

Ed nodded. 

Mother laughed, happily and smiled at the two. "It's an honor to meet one of his sons and his previous servant." 

Then her smile vanished and a confused look was on her face. "Wait, Edward, if you are one of his sons, then why is your last name Elric?" 

"Elric was my Mother's last name." He answered and stepped away from her. 

Mother's eyes widened. "Is that right?" Then her eyes softened. "Do you two know where Van Hohenheim is now?" 

"Who the fuck cares where that bastard is, just forget him." Ed told her. 

"Who the fuck are you and what the Hell do you want from us?" Envy scowled the woman and pointed a finger at her. 

Then Envy started to get a little dizzy. He put his right hand on his forehead but his legs were weak and he fall on his knees. 

"ENVY!" Ed ran to his side and held him close. 

Mother kneeled down and then turned to Cruelty. "Cruelty, get a bucket." 

Cruelty did what she was ordered and gave the bucket to her Mother. Mother put it by Envy and Envy took it. Ed let him go and rubbed Envy's back, gently. 

Then Envy threw up inside the bucket. He was doing it for a moment then he stopped and put the bucket down. 

"It's morning isn't it?" Envy asked. "I've been experiencing morning sickness lately." He touched his forehead with his right hand. "And now I'm dealing with a headache." 

"Let me help you." Mother said and touched Envy's stomach, gently with her left hand and his forehead with the other. 

"HEY!" Ed yelled at the woman but then red lightning appeared around Envy's stomach and forehead for a second. 

Mother took her hands away, got up from the floor and looked at Envy with a smile. "There you go dear." 

Envy stood up and touched his stomach in shock. "I'm....okay?" He looked up at Mother. "What did you do?" 

Mother didn't answer, instead she looked at Ed's right arm and grabbed it gently. "You're missing your automail arm, Edward." 

She put her right hand on the metal arm and red lightning surrounded it. Then the arm went back to normal, like it was never broken in the first place. 

Ed looked at his repaired arm in shock. He moved it some and it felt like Winry repaired it from scratch. "You didn't thin out my arm." 

Mother looked at the rip on Envy's dress and held both ripped pieces. "And now your dress, Envy." 

Red lightning appeared on the rip and it was repaired in a blink of an eye. Envy looked down and touched the once ripped cloth. 

Envy turned to Ed who was still looking at him with a confused look. 

"There you go you two." Mother said with a smile. Then her smile faded and a serious look was placed on her face. "Both of you are important resources. Envy you are carrying a Homuncuman child and you must remain happy, alive, and healthy and since Edward is the one you love and he makes you happy, I'll let him live for you." 

She gently touched Envy's stomach. "Your baby must be alive and healthy as well because the little one is too important to lose." 

Mother took her hand away from Envy's stomach and stepped back a couple steps to observe them. 

Envy looked towards Ed with shock. "Did you see what she just did, Ed?" 

"Yeah," Ed answered, "she preformed alchemy without any movement." 

Envy and Ed looked at Mother. "There's no Equivalent Exchange." They both said in unison. 

"You're not Human." Lan Fan said in the distance. "What are you?" 

Mother looked at her with an angry face. "And just who are you supposed to be, young lady?" 

Lan Fan got into a fighting position and glared at the woman. "I'm Lan Fan." 

Mother shrugged and looked over at Vicious with a smile. "You can kill her now sweetie." 

"YAY!" Vicious yelled in happiness and walked towards Lan Fan. 

"Hey, wait!" Envy told her and ran in front of Lan Fan. "You want me to be happy don't you? So let her live, she's our friend." 

Mother sighed and blocked Vicious with her right arm. Vicious looked up at her Mother.

"I'm sorry babycakes." Mother told Vicious. "I guess she needs to live too." 

"Aw." Vicious whined in disappointment and took a few steps back. 

Mother put her arm down and looked at Envy with a frown. "Fine, I'll let her live but only for you." 

Envy calmed down and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." 

Mother then looked at Cruelty, then back to Ed and Envy and to Cruelty again. 

"Cruelty, hold the boys down." She ordered and Cruelty used alchemy to trap Ed and Envy in cemented hands, holding them in a vice grip. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ed yelled out. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Envy yelled at the woman. 

"EDWARD, ENVY!" Lan Fan ran towards them. 

"VICIOUS!" Mother called to her and Vicious jumped on top of Lan Fan, making her fall on her stomach. 

"LAN FAN!" Envy exclaimed. 

Mother walked over to the trapped Lan Fan. She kneeled down and looked at her closely. She grabbed her face roughly and made her look up at her. 

Mother nodded and looked up behind her to see Cruelty with her arms crossed. 

"Cruelty get me a knife, please." Mother ordered her nicely. 

"You got it Mumsy." Cruelty took out a pocket knife from her pocket and gave it to her Mother. 

Mother took the knife and lowered it to Lan Fan's cheek. 

"HEY," Envy yelled at Mother, "WHAT ARE DOING? LEAVE HER ALONE." 

Mother cut Lan Fan's left cheek and it started to bleed a little bit. 

Lan Fan looked up at the woman who smiled at her. 

"I guess you could be a good host for one of my little girls." Mother said and then her mouth turned all monster-like and her teeth became sharp as knifes. 

"Host?" Lan Fan asked, a little scared. 

"Yes." Mother answered. "I want all of my baby girls to be by my side." Then she spitted out a redish pink liquid into her hand. 

"You're seriously going to do it aren't you, Mumsy?" Cruelty asked her Mother, not interested in what she was going to do. 

"Do what?" Envy asked Cruelty. 

Cruelty turned to Envy with a bored expression. "Oh she's just going to make another Homunculus. A Human based one like your brother, Wrath, to be exact." 

"WHAT!?" Envy and Ed exclaimed in unison. 

"Yeah," Cruelty shrugged and looked back at her Mother, "although if the liquid Philosopher's Stone is added into Lan Fan's body, it'll flow in the blood stream and it could either accept her or it could kill her. Not really a big deal." 

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Envy yelled. "SHE HAS A FAMILY AND FRIENDS WAITING FOR HER BACK AT HER HOME, THE LIQUID PHILOSOPHER'S STONE COULD KILL HER, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?!" 

"SHUT UP!" Mother yelled at him and turned back to Lan Fan. 

"Lan Fan." Envy looked over at her, scared about her survival. 

"It's alright, Envy." Lan Fan reassured him. "Master Ling, my grandfather, and I came to your country in hopes of finding a Philosopher's Stone." 

Lan Fan looked up at Mother with determination. "And I can bring it to master Ling." 

Mother then dropped the liquid Philosopher's Stone on Lan Fan's cut and it went inside her. 

Lan Fan's body was surrounded with red lightning and every bone in her body was cracking, making her scream out in pain. 

"LAN FAN!" Envy yelled. 

"It's okay, Envy." Lan Fan told him. Her back was arched up along with her legs. "I need to take this power to master Ling and I can take the pain, don't worry about me." 

Lan Fan then felt like she was being pulled down to the ground and her soul was falling down a hole of red souls floating and screaming around her. 

She went right side up and looked up to see no one around but then a black shadow-like figure appeared before her eyes. 

The shadow had long black arms and legs that stretched a long ways. You could tell it was a she by it's body type and she had purple eyes with sharp teeth. 

The thing gave an evil smile and a cold, evil laugh. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 

Lan Fan calmed down and looked at the figure directly in the eyes. "My name is Lan Fan." 

The figure raised an eyebrow. "Lan Fan, eh?" She shrugged. "Your body will do just fine." 

The figure went a little closer to her. "Just hand over your body and everything will be okay." 

"If you want my body, take it." Lan Fan yelled at her with determination. "It's yours." 

The figure was taken aback by those words. "Huh? I was actually expecting you to tell me to fuck off but you're just gonna let me have your body just like that?" 

"Yes." Lan Fan answered. "I welcome you and I accept you into my body, monster lady." 

"Why?" The figure asked with her hands on her hips. 

"Because my master needs this power and if I have you inside my body, I can help him reach his goal. I'll do anything for him and this is how I'm going to help him." Lan Fan explained, speaking from her heart. 

The figure shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." She opened her mouth and darkness started to come out of it. "Then let's see how strong you are, little missy." 

Lan Fan's body then had another red lightning bolt come out of her chest and then she fell to the ground, feeling exhausted from the pain. 

"Lan Fan?" Envy asked, hoping she was alright. 

Lan Fan looked at Envy in confusion. That's when Envy noticed, that Lan Fan's eyes were now different, like a purple color. 

"What?" Lan Fan asked but in a voice that was a little deeper then her regular voice. "Oh, you're talking about the girl that gave her body to me, aren't you?" 

The so called Lan Fan tore up her clothed up right leg, exposing her shin that had....an Ouroboros tattoo? 

"I'm afraid, she gave her body to Malice." Malice said to them. 

"Malice?!" Envy exclaimed. "Is it really you?" 

"Huh?" Malice raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you remember me and Ed?" Envy asked her. "You let us stay with you and your husband, remember?" 

Malice looked at Envy like he was crazy but then she chuckled in a dark way. "You must be talking about the old Malice. Well I got news for you, she's gone." 

Envy gasped. "What?" 

Mother walked over to Malice and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "Welcome back, my sweet, little Malice." 

Malice stood up and have her Mother a hug. "Thanks Mom." Then she let go after a minute. 

Mother then looked over to Cruelty and looked back at Ed and Envy. 

"Cruelty." Mother got her daughter's attention. 

"Yeah?" Cruelty answered. 

"I want you to take Edward and Envy to their room." Mother told her. "Can you do that for me please?" 

Cruelty nodded and looked over at Ed and Envy who were still trapped and both were scared about what might happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Malice is back but what will become of that though?
> 
> We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?


	43. Escape

Cruelty and Hostile lead Envy and Ed through the black halls of the underground home of their Mother's. 

Hostile had a flower pot in her hands. That way she was able to trap Ed and Envy with her vines. Ed and Envy didn't struggle, they were scared and wondered where they were going to take them. 

The walls of the dark halls were completely black and the floor was marble. It smelt like death and dust, like they were still cleaning up the remains of dead bodies that were left here for who knows how long and no one even bothered to clean up the mess. 

Ed kept trying to use his alchemy to try to get himself free and afterwards, he and Envy would be able to escape but Hostile's plants were really tight around his body. He tried a few times but his hands weren't able to clap once. 

"You can try as many times as you want," Hostile said in a annoyed tone, "it's not going to work." 

"Well it doesn't hurt to try, does it?" Ed asked with a scowl. Hostile just rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

Envy looked at Cruelty with a frown. "Tell me Cruelty, what are you guys up to?" 

Cruelty grunted but turned to Envy with a frown of her own. "I'm not going to tell you a thing and what we do is none of your business." 

"The safety of my baby is my business." Envy almost yelled. 

"We're still not going to tell you." Hostile growled. "Now shut up." 

They went a few more distance then they reached a black door that had a black sign that read 'Envy' in light red letters. 

Hostile turned to Ed and Envy. "Here's your guy's new room." 

Cruelty took a silver key out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door. She turned the black door knob and pushed the door opened. 

She turned to her right and switched on a light. Then walked a few distance into the room before turning back to Ed and Envy. 

Hostile walked into the room and looked at the plants that were carrying Ed and Envy into the room. 

Ed and Envy were brought into a really fancy room with grey walls and ceiling with a black marble floor. There was a black marble table with four black chairs on the left side of the room. A king sized canopy bed with black curtains, a black blanket and pillows with a red sheet is in the center of the far wall. On the right side of the bed was a black dresser and by the dresser was a red door that leads to somewhere else, probably the bathroom. On the left side of the bed was a black nightstand with a black lamp that has a red covering and by the nightstand, was a black bookshelf filled with books of all kinds. At the end of the bed was a fuzzy black rug that was soft whenever your feet land on it. 

Ed and Envy were stunned by the room. It looked really fancy in there opinion. 

"You both need to be as comfortable as possible." Cruelty told them. 

Hostile pointed her right hand finger to the bed and the plants moved to the sides of the bed. The plants let Ed and Envy go by placing them on the bed softly and went back to the pot really fast. 

"The red door leads to the bathroom." Cruelty added and went outside the room. "I'll go get you two something to eat." 

Ed and Envy got off the bed, to talk to Cruelty but she already closed the door before they could say anything. Ed ran to the door and tried to open the door knob but it wasn't opening. 

"Locked." Ed growled. Then he shrugged. "No matter." 

He clapped his palms together and placed his hands on the door but nothing happened. 

Envy's eyes widened. "What the Hell?" 

Ed tried again but nothing happened. 

"Why can't I transmute?" Ed asked. 

"Let me try." Envy said and clapped his palms together then placed his hands on the door but nothing was happening. 

Envy took his hands back. "How come we can't use our alchemy?" 

Ed looked down at his hands too. "I guess they must've made the room alchemyproof." 

Envy walked over to the bed and sat down on the left edge. "I guess we're going to be stuck here until we find a way out or until someone finds us." 

Ed walked over to the bed and sat next to Envy. He set his head on Envy's shoulder and his flesh hand on Envy's stomach. 

"I'm going to get us out of here," Ed promised, "one way or another." 

Envy smiled and put one hand on Ed's flesh hand and the other on his head. "I know." 

Then some thuds were heard from ways away, Envy heard them coming from above. He looked up to the vents that had one metal covering. 

"Ed look up." Envy said. 

Ed looked up and saw the vent covering and heard sounds coming from it too. 

"Something's in the vent." Ed pulled Envy to go behind him. "Get behind me." 

Envy did as he was told and looked up to the covering. 

The sounds got louder, which meant what was coming is coming closer. 

Ed clenched his fits and was ready to fight hand to hand combat at whatever was coming. He was willing to protect his love and his baby from what was coming if it was coming after them. 

A shadow was at the vent covering and the person in there spoke. 

"Edward, Envy?" A female child called down to them. 

Envy's and Ed's eyes widened. They knew who that was. 

"Nefarious?!" Ed and Envy exclaimed. 

Nefarious put a hand over her heart and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, you two are okay." 

"Can you get us out of here?" Envy asked her. 

Nefarious nodded. "Yep and I brought an ally." 

"Ally?" Ed asked and then the vent covering was punched to the ground. Ed and Envy looked up to see Remorseless by Nefarious. Remorseless' hand was in a fist, obviously showing that she smashed the covering open. 

"REMORSELESS!?" Ed and Envy panicked. 

"Don't worry." Remorseless told them. "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you. We'll explain later." 

Nefarious then disappeared into black and red shadow like mist then she reappeared beside Ed and Envy. 

Ed and Envy turned around in shock. Nefarious offered them her hands. 

"Take my hands." She said and Ed and Envy did that. 

Ed, Envy and Nefarious disappeared into the black and red mist and they reappeared into the vent. 

Remorseless was in front of them, looking at them from behind her shoulder. "Let's get out of here.' 

All three started crawling right behind her but they all stopped after a few minutes. 

Remorseless looked down to see a woman with long wavy black hair in the next room, threw the vent covering. She knows this woman as Lust. 

"Hey?" Remorseless called out to Lust. "Want to get out of here?" 

"Remorseless!?" Lust exclaimed. 

"It's okay Lust." Envy called out to her. "She's here to help us." 

"I can explain later." Remorseless promised. "But first let's get you guys out of here." 

Lust looked at the closed door and back up at the covering. She gave a nod. 

(A FEW MINUTES LATER) 

"I hope you guys like yogurt." Cruelty said, opening the black door that belonged to Ed and Envy. She was carrying a black tray with two cups of vanilla yogurt with some berries, oats and honey on top of the yogurt in her right hand. She also got them orange juice to go with their breakfast. 

She walked into the room and set the food on the table. 

"I didn't get you guys milk because from what I heard, you don't like milk Edwa..." She stopped talking, realizing Ed and Envy weren't in the room and what she saw, was the vent covering on the floor all broken and bent like someone punched it open. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled in anger and stomped her foot. "This had to have been Remorseless. Who else could it have been?" 

She gasped when realisation hit her and she ran to the other room that Lust was in. She unlocked the door knob and saw that Lust wasn't in her room either. 

"FUCK!" She yelled. 

She put her left hand in her hair and pulled in in frustration. "Shit, what is Mumsy going to say about this?" 

She pulled her hair for a little longer then she got an idea. "Wait, I think I got it." 

She walked out of the room and went down the halls. "Get ready Amoral, Kimblee, I'm coming to get you guys out of prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still liked it.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.


	44. The Final Important Mother and Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday ShiryokuTheYaoiQueen. I made this chapter for your birthday. I hope you like it and I figured I would do something for your birthday since you are an amazing person.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome birthday.

The sun was starting to rise, giving the sky a pink mixed with orange color. People were starting to go to work or running errands and the children were going to school.

Greed was pacing back and forth on top of the hotel building that Al and Winry were staying at. He was thinking about what was happening to Ed, Envy and Lan Fan.

He could tell that Vicious was a crazy psychopath that needed to be an asylum and she could kill the three of them if she wanted to. But if Envy's an important mother, then she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, right?

Greed couldn't help but worry and he face palmed, hard. "God I'm such an idiot."

"Why?"

Greed jumped back and looked at his one and only, Ling looking at him with concern.

Greed calmed down and looked towards the direction where they left Ed, Envy and Lan Fan.

"I should've stayed with Envy because now I think they might've done something bad to him." He told him.

"I don't think so Greed." Ling said and walked closer to him. "I mean, they would still need Envy, wouldn't they? So I doubt that they would even give him a paper cut."

Greed nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right but what would they need Envy's baby for, is my question."

Ling thought about that for a little bit then looked back up at Greed. "I don't know but I don't think it's anything good."

Greed then looked down at the city and saw some people walking over to the hotel and some people around and about.

"What could it be?" Greed whispered.

Ling looked at the streets of Central and watched the people go around and about, thinking about what could happen to Envy's and his sister's babies.

Without a warning, Greed grabbed Ling by the waist. "GET DOWN!"

Ling gave a yelp of surprise, shock, and fear. They both landed on the ground with Greed's arms still wrapped around him.

He looked at what Greed was looking at and saw giant plants that missed him and Greed. "What the..?"

"Hello, Greed and Ling Yao." A female voice greeted in a sarcastic way.

"Hostile!" Greed growled. He knew who that bitch was.

Ling looked back at Greed. "Hostile?"

"Yeah." Greed answered and let go of Ling so he could stand up.

Ling got up from the ground and looked at a woman who he thinks to be Hostile, riding on a huge plant that bended like a tentacle.

"Well if it isn't the bitchy version of Mother Nature." Greed gave her an insult.

Hostile growled at him. "I don't have time for your crap, Greed. I'm just here to take you guys with me."

"And why would we go with you?" Ling asked her ready to fight her with his sword.

She started to get really irritated with them. "Because I have to follow orders."

Plants then shot at them but Ling and Greed were able to do what they could to get ride of them.

Ling cut and even sliced open the plants that were launching at him with all they've got. Ling was jumping and flying into the air to avoid some of them and sliced them after he either landed or was in the air.

Greed had his ultimate shield on and he was ripping apart the plants and was destroying them with some of his alchemy if necessary.

"YOUNG LORD!" Greed and Ling heard Fu call out in the distance.

Fu ran over to them and he jumped into the air but then was stopped by one of Hostile's huge vines.

The vine wrapped around his body, tight and he was forcefully punched into the ground.

"FU!" Ling called out to him.

"This has nothing to do with you, you old wreck, so stay out of the way." Hostile said to Fu, cruelly. "This is between me, Greed and Ling."

Ling ran over to Fu who was still wrapped around the vine.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked him with concern.

Fu looked up at Ling. "I'm okay but you have to get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave you behind." Ling protested.

Greed used some alchemy and created a dagger from the hotel roof and threw it at Hostile.

The dagger hit Hostile straight in the chest. She screamed in pain and what came next was a shock, the plants were turning all brown and dry before turning into dust.

The vine keeping Fu down turned to dust too and he was free from the plant. He stood, with the help of Ling and got ready to fight the woman.

Hostile took something, stone-like that Ling never saw before out of her bra and clenched it into her hands. She looked at whatever it was that was in her hand before she put it back in her bra. She got some plants ready and stared at the three males.

"There isn't much time left to I'm going to have to do this." She said aloud and clapped her palms together. She placed her palms down on the roof and red lightning surrounded the three males and in a second, they were trapped in stone hands.

"Now let's get you two to my Mother," Hostile said, "shall we?"

Greed and Ling struggled against the hands that had a vice grip on them. Hostile clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground again and a portal appeared by their feet.

The plants slithered up to the stone hands and wrapped themselves around the trapped Greed and Ling. They took the two males and hovered them over the portal.

"YOUNG LORD!" Fu called before the Homunculus and the young Prince were dropped into the portal.

Hostile looked at Fu with a glare and flipped him off. "See you never, old fagot."

She jumped down into the portal and then it closed right behind her.

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)

Ling woke up to something warm laying next to him on a really comfortable and soft bed. He sat up and saw that Greed was laying next to him under a black blanket, sleeping peacefully.

He didn't remember falling asleep. All he remembered was being attached by Hostile and was dragged into a portal.

He got up off the bed and looked around the room they were in and he couldn't believe it.

The room was pretty fancy. It had grey walls and a grey ceiling with black marble floor. The bed was in the middle of the room on the far wall. The bed was a canopy bed with black curtains the black blanket, red sheet and red pillows. On the right side of the bed was a tall black bookshelf with books of all kinds. On the left side of the bed, was a black nightstand with a black lamp with a red covering. By the nightstand was a black dresser and by the dresser was a blood red door. On the right side of the room was a black door. A fluffy red carpet was under a black marble table with three black chairs.

The table had two big cups of vanilla yogurt with some berries, oats and honey on top of them with glasses of milk and two spoons.

By the yogurt was a note. Ling picked it up and opened it up.

_'You are the last important mother, Ling. Since you and Greed are a Human and a Homunculus in love, it makes you the perfect last pair of parents that will give us a Homuncuman child._

_My Mother was able to make you pregnant with Greed's baby thanks to the Philosopher's Stone that we put inside you. Let us know if you want or need anything because your baby should be happy and healthy and so should you since you're the mother._

_Sincerely Hostile'_

Ling read the last of the note and was terrified about what was going to happen.

He couldn't believe this. He was pregnant now? How was Greed going to take this? What is he going to do? Ling was freaking out and was sweating a little bit.

Ling heard a grown coming from the bed and turned around to see Greed waking up from his nap.

Greed stretched some then he looked around the room and looked at Ling. "Ling? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "Maybe Hostile and her siblings live here maybe."

Greed got off the bed and looked around and spotted the red door. He turned the door knob and saw that it was the bathroom. He closed it and went to the black door. He turned the knob but it wasn't opening.

"Locked." Greed said aloud and he clamped his palms together and placed them on the door but nothing happened.

He tried again but it still didn't work.

"What the Hell!?" Greed exclaimed and looked down at his hands. "Is the place alchemyproof or something?"

He then tried his ultimate shield but it wasn't happening either.

"Even my shield?" Greed asked aloud. "Fuck."

Ling turned to the side and put a hand over his mouth.

Greed noticed the note of the table and walked over to the table. He opened it up and read it. When he was done, he looked back at Ling with wide eyes.

"Ling?" Greed put a hand on his shoulder.

Ling turned around and hugged Greed, tight. Greed hugged him and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Could it be true or are they playing with us?" Ling asked his love with some tears threatening to spill.

"They were serious when they said the same words to Envy," Greed answered, "I don't think this is any different."

Ling cried a little and Greed hugged him tighter.

"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking." Greed assured him.

"That's not it." Ling answered, looking up at him. "What they're planning to do with these babies is what I'm worried about."

Greed gave a frown and gave an angry look to the locked door. "We'll find a way out, I know it." He looked down at Ling with a soft look. "I'm going to make sure you and our kid our safe no matter what."

That calmed Ling down some and laid his head on Greed's chest. "I love you."

Greed gave a smile and kissed Ling's head. "I love you too."


	45. Protection for the Pregnant Homunculi

Remorseless lead Nefarious, Ed, Envy and Lust through the streets of Central, keeping a close eye for any danger that might come at them.

Envy was a little confused as to why Remorseless wanted to help them all of a sudden. The last time he checked, she and Scar were trying to kill them. 

"Hey, two questions," Envy said, "Nefarious when did you get here and why are you helping us Remorseless?"

"I was teleporting from place to place, searching for you and Edward for a while," Nefarious answered, still walking beside Remorseless, "and I had to talk to you two." 

"About what?" Envy asked her. 

"About Vicious and Hostile." She answered. "I'll explain when we get to somewhere more private." 

"And as to answer your second question, Scar let me wonder around for a little while." Remorseless answered. "I found Nefarious, out of breath from using her powers to much, and I wanted to help her out. She told me what was going on around here and it caused me to change my perspective about you and Edward." 

"Around here?" Ed asked them this time. "What is going on around here?" 

"Vicious and Hostile came to me and my master and they wanted two more Philosopher's Stones." Nefarious answered. 

"Philosopher's Stones?" Envy, Ed and Lust gasped. 

Nefarious nodded. "I had a feeling they were involved in something, that's why I needed to see you two but I'm sure you guys must have figured it out, huh?" 

"We only know about the evil sisters and their Mother but we don't know what their plans are." Lust told them. "But they want my baby and Envy's for something and we don't know why." 

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about Lust." Envy told her. "But it can wait for now." 

"We're almost to your hotel." Remorseless told them. 

The all went down one more street and turned a corner. 

Everyone's eyes widened. 

"Oh my God." Envy almost yelled, in shock. 

Police were everywhere around the hotel and people were outside looking at the top of the building, that had some huge, light brown, dead plants that were crumbling to dust around the edges. Some of the plants were dangling from the outside of the roof's edge. 

"No doubt, Hostile's been here." Ed said aloud. 

"What did she want this time?" Envy asked. 

Police were making sure the people kept their distance from the hotel. Fu was talking to one of the officers who was asking him what happened. 

Ed and Envy ran towards him. 

"FU!?" Envy yelled to the elder human. 

Fu looked over at the two and ran to them back. When they met in the middle, they stopped. 

"Fu, what happened here?" Ed asked him, worried. "Is everyone okay?" 

Guys shook his head, sadly. "No." 

"What happened?" Envy asked, worried about who got hurt or worse, killed. 

"The young lord and Greed have been kidnapped." Fu answered them. 

"GREED AND LING!?" Envy was really scared now. 

"Hostile did it and I know it." Ed told him. 

"Hostile?" Remorseless and Fu asked at the same time. 

"That Homunculus that could control plants." Envy told them. "We know who she is and she's a complete bitch." 

"I've noticed." Fu frowned, remembering how the female Homunculus called him names and flipped him off. 

"Wait, what about Al and Winry?"Ed asked Fu, worried. 

"Brother, Envy." They heard Al call. 

The two turned around to see that Al and Winry were in the huge crowd of people unharmed, thank God. Ed and Envy gave sighs of relief before turning back to the elderly man. 

"Did she say anything about why she wanted Greed and Ling?" Envy asked him. 

Fu shook his head. "I didn't get anything except that she was following orders from her Mother, I believe." 

"I suppose Ling and Greed are the last set of parents that woman needs." Envy said aloud. 

"I agree." Ed told him. 

"She also said that there wasn't much time left." Fu added. 

"Wasn't much time?" Envy and Ed exchanged glances and looked back at Fu. 

"Where's Lan Fan?" Fu asked them, worry in his voice. 

Envy looked down and bit his lip in a nervous state. How was he going to explain this to him he didn't know. Though he has to tell him something. 

"Well... she's okay...," Envy answered, "I think." 

"You think?" Fu was really getting worried now. 

"It's a long story but we'll explain everything later." Ed told him. 

Envy heard an engine and turning wheels behind him. He turned around and saw Mustang's car coming into the scene. 

The car parked in front of the next door building and Riza and Roy stepped out of the car, both looking concerned and curious to know what happened. 

"ROY!" Lust exclaimed with joy and ran over to the car. 

"LUST!" Roy exclaimed back ran to her as well. 

They both met in the middle. Roy was holding her tight as if she would disappear again if he let her go. 

Roy pulled back and placed his gloved hands on her cheeks. "Are you hurt? 

Lust shook her head. "No. I'm okay and so are Edward and Envy." 

Roy looked over at Ed and Envy with concern. "What happened Fullmet..?" He looked to the side to see the female Homunculus that nearly killed Envy. "REMORSELESS!?" 

Riza got her gun out and aimed it at Remorseless. Roy got his hand ready to snap his fingers at her but Lust put a hand over his wrist. 

"It's okay, her and Nefarious helped us escape." Lust told him, gently. 

Roy looked at Remorseless who didn't look scared or surprised, she was just standing there with a bored expression on her face. 

Roy and Riza stood down and looked at the hard skinned Homunculus. 

"Thank you for helping them, but why were you?" Roy asked her. A part of him said that he shouldn't trust her but she did rescue Lust, Envy and Ed so it probably would be okay but he would still keep a close eye on her. 

"Because now my master and I don't see you guys as the enemy anymore." She answered. 

(FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) 

After a long drive to headquarters, they were able to get to Roy's office to talk in private. Ed and Envy explained about what happened with Lan Fan becoming the new Malice and Nefarious explaining about what Vicious and Hostile wanted from her and her master. Remorseless also told the Colonel about what Nefarious said to her and what caused her and her master to change her perspective about the Military. 

"So you're telling me that my granddaughter is now a Homunculus?" Fu asked Ed and Envy in complete fear and shock. 

Ed and Envy nodded, sadly. 

"And the Malice that's inside Lan Fan didn't remember me or Ed, not even her husband." Envy added. "Her Mother must have done something to her." 

Ed nodded in agreement. 

"We're going to have to check the clinic and find this woman for ourselves." Roy told them then looked at Lust on his right. "Right now, we need to figure something out if those people are going to be looking for Lust and Envy." 

"Agreed." Nefarious nodded and turned to Lust and Envy. 

A knock was heard at the door. 

"Come in." Roy said to whoever was outside the door. 

The door opened to reveal Major Armstrong and Gluttony walk into the room. Gluttony bowed, respectfully and looked up at his owner. 

"We heard that last part of your conversation and I think we can be of assistance." The Major told the Colonel. 

"Lust, Envy do you two remember Sloth?" Gluttony asked them. 

"I remember him." Envy answered. 

"Me too." Lust told Gluttony. "What about him?" 

"Because I think he can definitely protect you two?" Gluttony answered her question with a smile. 

The Major nodded. "Fort Briggs could be a good place for you two to hide at least for a while." 

"Fort Briggs?" Ed and Envy asked in unison. 

"It's like a wall that separates Amestris from Drachma." Lust answered. "The Major's older sister is the general at the fort." 

"Really?" Envy asked, surprised. "And is Sloth there too?' 

Gluttony and the Major gave him a nod. 

"Sloth works with Miss. Olivier Armstrong." Gluttony told him. "And I'm sure that he might recognize the two of you." 

"But will he remember us?" Envy asked, sadly. "It's been awhile since we saw Sloth." 

"True." Gluttony answered. "But you never know if he forgot or not." 

Lust and Envy exchanged glances and looked at their loves. 

"I say you two should go there." Roy told the pregnant Homunculi. "We want you two to be safe." 

Envy looked over at Ed who closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back up. "For once, I agree with you Mustang." 

Ed turned his attention to Envy. "You should stay somewhere where they can't find you two." 

Envy and Lust exchanged glances again and nodded to one another before turning their attention back on their loves. 

"Let's try it." Envy told them. 

Lust nodded. "Let's see what will happen."


	46. Solf J. Kimblee and Amoral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated, that's because I had a lot of work and new ideas to have but I'm still working on this one no matter what. And I'm not giving up on it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

In Central prison, Amoral was laying on her bed, just starring up at the ceiling and singing to herself.

"Kimblee, I love you. kimblee, I love you. I wish you were with me right now, my love because I love you." She sang with a smile. 

She stretched her back by arching her back and her legs off the bed since she was still in a straight jacket and couldn't use her arms. 

She starred up at the ceiling, wondering what Kimblee could be doing right now. Then she remembered the most wonderful and fun time of her life. 

She remembers the Ishvalans screaming for mercy, the most beautiful sounds she's ever heard. 

She closed her eyes and saw some of the military soldiers marching to Ishval, carrying guns and other weapons that they could us to kill the Ishvalans. 

She also saw the millions of Homunculi that belonged to State Alchemists. Homunculi big and small were killing off all the Ishvalans with their abilities or the weapons that they were given. 

And she remembers herself burning the Ishvalans alive. 

She then saw an Ishvalan man with long white hair and a long beard, looking up at her with fear in his red eyes. She remembers grabbing the front of his face and using the fire coming from her hand to melt his face off. 

She remembers him screaming for help when there was no one around and she laughed in a wicked and evil way. 

She remembers that like it was yesterday. She could still imagine the wonderful sounds of screams and the exciting sounds of her love causing pain and suffering to the Ishvalans. It makes her so happy, she wishes she could see him like that again. 

She then turned to her right and heard footsteps coming towards her cell. She used her legs to get off the bed and walked over to the door.

The footsteps got louder with every step they took then they stopped once they were close enough to her door.

The slot opened to reveal a guard's green eyes. "On your feet Amoral."

"I am on my feet." Amoral said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"You and your master have been released." The guard answered.

Amoral's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

The guard opened her door and pointed to the outside, signalling her to get out. She walked out of the cell and once she was out, she looked at the guard curiously.

The guard then closed the door and went in front of her. "Come with me." He commanded.

She followed the guard to the large room where they kept the straight jackets and two new guards went over to her and started to undo her jacket.

After a while, Amoral was out of the straight jacket and was dressed in her lovely clothes, instead of the old stuff she was wearing. 

She now wore a black, shoulder strap corset top with red laces that had red circles for aglets tied in the back and a black floor length skirt. Her ringlets were now more clean and they looked really soft and smooth. She now looked presentable like she was going to a party. 

Her and two guards walked up to the surface in silence. But Amoral was curious about who got her and her master out. She turned to the guard on her right. 

"So tell me, who set me and my master free?" She asked with a smile. 

The dark haired, blue eyed, guard gave her a frown. "We didn't say you could speak, Amoral." He said in a harsh tone. 

"Hey don't be like that." She gave a hurt look. "I was just curious." 

They walked up to the main floor, where Warden and another guard were walking with Kimblee in his white suite and blue tie. 

Kimblee looked up to see his Homunculus standing by the exit with two other guards. When he got close, he took her right hand and kissed it. 

"You look beautiful, my dear." He complemented her with a smile. 

Amoral smiled back. "Why thank you darling." 

"Okay lovebirds, save it for when you guys get a room." Warden told the two with a frown. 

Kimblee looked at the Warden then back to his beautiful Homunculus. He then offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and looped her arm with his. 

"I wonder what connects you two have to avoid the death sentence." The Warden told the two. 

"We have none." Amoral told the Warden. 

"We just deserve to go free, that's all." Kimblee added. 

"You two make me sick." The Warden admitted. 

The two of them walked with Warden to the prison's exit. Where Kimblee covered his eyes with his white hat and Amoral covered her eyes with her hand. 

Amoral took her arm back from Kimblee's and looked over at the Warden with a smile. 

"Warden," Amoral got his attention, "I want to say thank you for taking care of Kimblee for me while I was in my cell." She extended her left hand to him. 

He looked at her in confusion as to why she was extending her left hand and not her right but he decided to let it go. 

"I hope I never see you or that boyfriend of yours again." The Warden told her and took her hand with his left hand. 

She squeezed his left hand and red lightning surrounded their hands. The Warden and the other guards looked at her with shock and fear but Kimblee watched with glee. 

The Warden screamed a little but once the lightning stopped, there was a little, baby birdie made from his watch in his hand. 

"There you go." Amoral said. "A little toy for you. Maybe you can give it to your kid or something." 

"Farewell Warden." Kimblee said and then both he and Amoral went outside the gate 

The gate closed and Kimblee and Amoral were finally free from that horrible place. Kimblee looked both ways then he looked down at Amoral. 

"What next darling?" He asked her. 

Before she could answer, a honk was heard on their left. They both looked over to see someone waving outside the driver's side window of a car parked right in front of the prison. 

Amoral and Kimblee walked over to the car and Kimblee opened the back door for Amoral like a gentleman. She got into the car first then he shut the door after he put himself in. 

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Amoral, Kimblee?" The driver asked, turning her head around to reveal Cruelty in a military uniform and all of her hair stuffed inside a military hat. 

Amoral smiled in a wicked way. "I take it we have you and your siblings to thank?" 

"Yes indeed." Cruelty turned back to the road and started driving the car. "You two remember Lust and Roy Mustang right?" 

"The Flame Alchemist and his Ultimate Spear Homunculus? How can we forget them?" Kimblee asked her. 

"Well my sisters and I had Lust in our grasp and then we were able to get Edward Elric and Envy." She explained. 

"Oh, I've heard of them. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his Shapeshifting Homunculus, right?" Amoral asked. 

"Yep, but we were only able to have them for a little bit because they all managed to escape. What I saw in there rooms were broken vent coverings that looked like they've been hit with something really hard." Cruelty then made an angry face. "When I looked at it directly, I saw that it was punched through, it couldn't have been from a regular Human so we believe they've escaped with an Ishvalan warrior's hard skinned Homunculus known as Remorseless." 

"Remorseless, huh?" Amoral asked. 

Cruelty nodded. "We need some extra help and what we want you to do is bring Lust and Envy back to us. I was able to disguise myself as a State Alchemist and heard that the two of them were heading to Fort Briggs." 

"Our first day out of jail, and we already have a job to do darling." Kimblee said to his beautiful Homunculus with a wicked smile. 

"Is that all you wanted us to do Cruelty?" Amoral raised an eyebrow with a wicked smile of her own towards the driver. 

Cruelty chuckled darkly. "After you guys grab Lust and Envy for us there are two certain little towns we want you to wipe off the map." She moved her eyes towards them. "That's your kind of job right?" 

"Indeed, it is." Amoral answered. 

Kimblee then pushed his side and a small shard of a Philosopher's Stone came out of his mouth. He picked it up and looked at it in glee. 

"It's been too long since I've used this." He said. 

"I don't think that's going to be enough for this job." Cruelty told them, holding a new round Philosopher's Stone in between her left hand's pointer finger and thumb. 

Amoral took it and her and Kimblee examined it. Then they looked back up at Cruelty. 

"A new stone, did you use more Ishvalans to make it?" Amoral asked with a wicked smile. 

Cruelty shook her head. "No, we actually used Doctor Marcoh and his assistants that helped make a few stones for us." 

"Doctor Marcoh?" Kimblee asked, looking at the stone again. "The scientist who created a Philosopher's Stone?" 

Cruelty nodded. "Yep, poor Nefarious is going to go through Hell when she finds out about what happened to her master." She then gave another evil smile. "But who cares? I sure as Hell don't." 

"No wonder your Mother named you Cruelty," Amoral complimented, "because you're just as cruel as they say." 

"Thank you." Cruelty thanked with a smile and turned another corner, disappearing through the crowded streets of Central.


End file.
